Jetzt laden die Vampire zur Hochzeit!
by Aisa
Summary: TdV. Graf von Krolock und Sarah heiraten! Normaler Ablauf? Von wegen! Alfred und Herbert gefällt die Idee nicht allzu sehr. Und als Magda auch noch dir Organisation übernimmt, droht das Chaos im Schloss auszubrechen. HumorRomance, bitte RR
1. Prolog

Jetzt laden die Vampire... zur Hochzeit! 

Tja, meine erste TdV-Fiction. Inspiriert durch Steeljren-Dag's Idee, dass der Graf und Sarah eine Verlobungsreise nach Venedig machen (Schleichwerbung, lest "Viva Venezia", die Story ist genial ;) ) und von dem Hochzeitstrubel in meiner Familie. Und nun müssen halt der Graf und Sarah dran glauben. Wie Herbert, Alfred, Magda und die anderen Schlossbewohner die Hochzeit vorbereiten und wie dabei neue Beziehungen entstehen... das könnt ihr hier lesen :-)

Bemerkung: Betrifft eigentlich nur meinen Chara Julian. Ich weiß, dass die Vampire, die im Musical beim Finale tanzen, eigentlich die Ewigkeitsvampire sind, aber ich empfinde sie eher als ... wie soll ich das erklären... Junggebliebene, ich nenn sie mal 'Teen-Vampire', die schon was weiß ich wie alt sind, aber ihre Barockgewänder gegen Gothic-Klamotten eingetauscht haben.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Der Graf, Sarah, Alfred, Herbert, der Professor, Magda, Chagal, Rebecca und Koukol und sonstige TdV- Charas, die ich vielleicht übersehen hab, gehören Roman Polanski. Die Disclaimer zu diversen Priestern schreibe ich erst in dem Chap, wo sie auch auftauchen und meine 5 Charas gehören natürlich mir.

Meine Charas: Julian Toulus Delius - er ist schwul und ein 'Teen-Vampir', allerdings wird er bald 420 Jahre alt. Lebt im Schloss.  
Ardora von Catine-Rose - lebt im Nachbarschloss der Familie Catine und wurde von einer der Catine-Töchtern gebissen. Steht auf Männer und Frauen.  
Titania von Catine - Cousine des Grafen, Schlossherrin im Nachbarschloss, wo sie mit ihrem Mann, Eltern, Schwester und ihren Töchtern lebt.  
Jonathan von Catine - Schwager des Grafen, sieht ihm sogar ähnlich, Schlossherr im Familienschloss der Catines.  
Bella von Catine - Zweitjüngste Tochter von Titania und Jonathan, hat Ardora gebissen. Herberts Lieblingscousine.

Dann würd ich sagen... gehts mal los, nech? Viel Spaß :-)

======  
Prolog  
======

"WAAAS?"

Herbert und Alfred sahen beide gleichermaßen geschockt aus. Und beiden gefiel das, was sie da gerade gehört hatten, überhaupt nicht.

Sarah errötete beim Anblick des wie versteinerten Alfreds. "Na ja", versuchte sie zu erklären, "verlobt sind wir doch eh schon, es war doch klar, dass dann irgendwann die Hochzeit folgen würde."

"Aber... aber...", stammelte Herbert, "Vater, wie kannst du-" Er verkniff sich den Rest des Satzes, der einige unschmeichelhafte Namen für Sarah enthalten hätte. Er hatte ja schließlich noch Manieren.

Alfred brachte seinerseits nicht einmal Gestammel hervor, er starrte Sarah nur weiterhin geschockt an. Der Graf, so schien es, wurde unter dem fassungslosem Blick seines Sohnes einige Zentimeter kleiner.

Da ergriff der Professor das Wort:

"Nun stellt euch mal nicht so an, ihr beiden! Das ist doch wunderbar!" Während er sprach, verdrängte er die Tatsache, dass sein zum Vampir gewordene Assistent immer noch sehr liebevolle Gefühle für die Wirtstochter hegte, und dass der Sohn des Grafen mit größter Abneigung auf den Gedanken reagierte, dass sein Vater nach seiner Mutter nochmal eine andere Frau ehelichen würde - und dann auch noch Sarah, die er immer wieder als 'unglaubliche Nervensäge' bezeichnete.

"Unser Entschluss steht", sagte Graf von Krolock entschlossen. "Und ich erwarte", fügte er mit einem strengen Blick auf seinen Sohn hinzu, "dass ich mir nich noch nächtelange Vorbehalte anhören muss."

Herbert nickte ergeben - auch wenn er bereits Pläne schmiedete, die Hochzeit platzen zu lassen.

In diesem Moment ergriff Magda aufgeregt das Wort.  
"Herr Graf, wird das eine klassische Hochzeit mit allem drum und dran?"

Der Graf schien ein wenig verwirrt über diese Frage, aber antwortete dann: "Ja, ich denke schon-"

"Mit Junggesellenabschied, Polterabend und Priester?", unterbrach Magda ihn.

"Was interessiert sich das eigentlich?", wollte Chagal wissen, der ebenfalls nicht allzu angetan war, von der Idee, dass sein Kuschelkätzchen Sarah heiraten wollte.

"Weil..." Magda schluckte, atmete tief durch und schate dann den Grafen mit einem Bettelblick an. "Ich liiiebe es, Partys und Feiern zu gestalten, und das wär doch die Gelegenheit!" Sie schaute den Schlosshern erwartungsvoll an.

Der wechselte einen Blick mit Sarah. Chagal verdrehte die Augen. Erst verkündete seine Tochter, dass sie heiraten wollte, und dann unterstützte seine Geliebte das Ganze auch noch mit Feuereifer.

"Meinetwegen", meinte der Graf. "Hiermit übertrage ich dir die Verantwortung für die Feierlichkeiten."

Magda jubelte.

---

"Ich versteh das nicht", jammerte Alfred eine halbe Stunde später. "Warum will sie ihn heiraten? Er ist doch mindestens 1000 Jahre älter als sie!"

Normalerweise mied Alfred Herberts Nähe - der Sohn des Grafen hatte seine Annäherungsversuche immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Aber aufgrund der Verkündung der Heiratspläne des Grafen und seiner Sarah hatten sich Herbert und Alfred gemeinsam auf den Weg in die Gruft gemacht, sie wollten lieber schlafen gehen, bevor in dieser Nacht noch etwas schiefging.

"1000 Jahre sind etwas übertrieben", verteidigte Herbert seinen Vater - allerdings mit lahmer und wenig überzeugender Stimme. "Aber ich versteh's auch nicht."

Der silberhaarige Vampir riss die Tür zu Gruft auf. Sarah und Alfred waren die einzigen Vampire, die außer ihm und seinem Vater in der Gruft schlafen durften. "Ich meine, er hat, nachdem meine Mutter gepfählt worden ist, so viele Geliebte gehabt, aber er hat nie daran gedacht, eine von denen zu heiraten! Und dann auch noch Sarah! Wenn es wenigstens diese Manuela gewesen wäre, die war wirklich in Ordnung..." Er seufzte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater heiraten wollte, bedrückte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal einen Flirtversuch mit Alfred startete.

Ihm fielen auf Anhieb eine Menge gründe ein, warum er gegen diese Hochzeit war. Erstens musste sein Vater - zumindest seiner Meinung nach - noch ein bisschen länger um seine Mutter trauern. Zweitens würde Chagal bestimmt einen Heidenärger machen, um sein Wuschelspätzchen vor dem 'bösen, alten Lüstling', wie er den Grafen oft beschimpfte, wenn dieser nicht dabei war, zu beschützen. Drittens würde Magda garantiert das ganze Schloss für die Vorbereitungen auf die Beine bringen. Viertens müsste sie wohl oder übel Rebecca, die schlagwütige Mutter Sarahs, zur Hochzeit einladen. Bis auf den Professor und Koukol also noch ein Mensch. Wahrscheinlich würden sich die Teen-Vampire nicht zusammenreißen können, Rebecca beißen und dann hätten sie noch einen Dorftrottel-Vampir am Hals - und zwar einen, der irgendwann das halbe Schloss zusammenbrüllen würde. Und fünftens - der für Herbert ausschlaggebenste Grund: Alfred war in Sarah verliebt! Man sollte zwar denken, dass Alfred nach der Hochzeit seine Versuche, Sarah zu imponieren, einstellen würde, aber Herbert wusste, dass sein Vater nicht immer treu war - und sobald Sarah das herausgefunden hatte, würde sie mit Sicherheit auch nicht lange auf ihren Grafen warten. Dann würde er, Herbert, seinen Alfi endgültig abschreiben können.

Alfred hatte inzwischen den Sargdeckel zugezogen und gab vor, zu schlafen. Herbert seufzte deprimiert auf. Dann formte sich urplötzlich eine Idee in seinem Kopf: Was wäre, wenn er Alfi bei den Vorbereitungen zur Hochzeit etwas näher kommen würde? Oh, das wäre gut... er würde sich gleich morgen Nacht bei Magda erkundigen, ob sie daran dachte, Gruppen für die Vorbereitung zusammen zu stellen!  
Heute allerdings nicht mehr, das Risiko, dass doch noch etwas schiefging, wollte Herbert wirklich nicht eingehen.

---

Und, wie findet ihr's? Gut? Schlecht? Absolut bescheuert? Einfach auf den hübschen lila Button da unten drücken, der euch anlächelt :-)  
Und ich mach noch ein bisschen Werbung (von oben, vertieft):

Viva Venezia von Steeljren-Dag. Familie von Krolock im Urlaub. Das Ziel: Venedig. Ruhige Ferien? Von wegen Ist eine der besten Strories, die ich je gelesen hab, es lohnt sich.

Bis zum nächsten mal,  
eure Aisa 


	2. Kapitel1: Gute Planung ist alles!

======  
Kapitel 1: Gute Planung ist alles  
======

Als Alfred am nächsten Abend eine halbe Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang seinen Sargdeckel beiseite schob, fand er die Gruft leer und die anderen Särge verlassen vor. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum er so schlechter Stimmung war.  
Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler wanderte durch die ruhigen Korridore des Schlosses, bis er aus dem Salon Stimmen hörte. Er schob die Tür auf und erblickte Magda und Herbert, sie hockten in den gemütlichen Sesseln vor dem Feuer und Magda hielt ein Klemmbrett und einen Stift in den Händen.

"Okay, was ist mit den von Schlottersteins?", fragte Magda gerade.

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Paps hat sich vor 50 Jahren mit Dorothee gestritten, und die hat dann Sabine auf ihre Seite gezogen, und die hat das Sagen in der Familie. Außerdem haben die drei Kinder, die im realen Alter höchstens 13 sind. Die würden nur nerven."

Magda strich etwas auf dem Klemmbrett durch, schaute auf - und entdeckte Alfred. "Komm doch rein", rief sie und winkte ihn zu sich.

Alfred betrat unsicher den Raum und ließ sich in einem Sessel zwischen den beiden Vampiren nieder. "Was macht ihr da?", fragte er. Es wunderte ihn, dass Herbert so eifrig mit Magda zusammenarbeitete, war er doch gestern noch vehement gegen diese ganze Heiratsangelegenheit gewesen.

"Wir schreiben die Gästeliste", antwortete Magda glückseelig.

"Gib mal her." Herbert zog ihr das Klemmbrett auf der Hand und ging die Liste durch. Alfred hörte gelegentlich ein gemurmelter "...die nicht...die nicht...die auch nicht... oh Gott, die erst recht nicht..."

Magda und Alfred wechselten einen Blick und dachten genau dasselbe: Verstand sich Graf von Krolock überhaupt noch mit irgendeiner Vampirfamilie? Da stieß Herbert ein lautes "Aaah!" aus.

"Die aber auf jeden Fall", sagte er zu Magda und zeigte ihr einen Namen auf der Liste.

"Die Catines? Wer ist das denn?", fragte die junge Magd mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Cousine meines Vaters mit Mann, den vier Kindern, der einen dazugebissenen Cousine, Großeltern und Schwester. Meine Lieblingscousinen", fügte er hinzu

Auf ein verwirrtes "Aha" von Seiten Magdas - Herbert hatte bis jetzt über jedes Familienmitglied eine lästernde Bemerkung gemacht, nur jetzt nicht - riss Herbert ein Blatt aus dem Klemmbrett, kritzelte schnell etwas drauf und rief nach Koukol.

"Koukol, könntest du das hier Tante Titania und Onkel Jonathan überbringen?", fragte er und reichte ihm das Papier. Koukol machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und verschwand. Herbert las sich den Rest der Vorschlagsliste durch.  
"Wegen den anderen musst du meinen Vater fragen", verkündete er Magda. "Keine Ahnung, ob er sich mit denen wieder vertragen hat."

"Okay, dann seh ich mal zu, dass ich ihn finde." Magda erhob sich. Bei der Tür angekommen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Ach ja, kommt doch bitte morgen Nacht sofort nach dem Aufstehen in den Ballsaal."

Damit verschwand sie.

----

Die Nacht verging wie im Flug, der Tag - verständlicherweise - wie im Schlaf. Der arme Chagal bekam tagsüber im Sarg mehr als einmal Magdas Hände ins Gesicht, die junge Magd schien davon zu träumen, wie sie eine Eröffnungsrede hielt.

Am Abend, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, verließen Alfred und Herbert zusammen die Gruft - allerdings erst, nachdem sie eine äußerst neugierige Sarah davon abgehalten hatten, ihnen zu folgen - und trafen zwei Flure weiter auf Chagal und den Professor, welcher sich alle möglichen Bedenken Chagals über sich ergehen lassen musste, wie schädlich diese Heirat für seine kleine Sarah war.

Im Ballsaal hatten sich schon die meisten 'Teen-Vampire' versammelt und auch einige der gut erhaltenen Ewigkeitsvampire (das bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht so steif bewegten. Alle, die Probleme damit hatten, ihre Gliedmaßen ohne Zucken zu koordinieren, waren von dem Treffen ausgeschlossen. Ein großer, schlanker 'Teen-Vampir' kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu und begrüßte sie alle mit einem Händedruck - alle bis auf Herbert. Der bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Na, was sagt ihr zu den Heiratsplänen?", fragte er und blickte gespannt in die Runde. Er bekam ein uneinheitliches Murmeln zur Antwort.  
"Ah ja", machte der Vampir mit gerunzelter Stirn, lächelte aber eine Sekunde später wieder breit. "Na dann, wir seh'n uns!" Damit verschwand er wieder im Gewühl.

Herbert schaute sich um. Dann zupfte er an Alfreds Ärmel. "Komm, ich zeig dir die Catines!" Bevor Alfred etwas dagegen sagen konnte, hatte der silberhaarige Vampir ihn zu einer Gruppe Frauen geschleift. Chagal und der Professor folgten ihnen. Herbert umarmte eine junge Frau mit langem gewelltem Haar, die in einem roten Kleid steckte, von hinten. Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und erwiederte die Umarmung. Herbert löste sich grinsend von ihr und wandte sich Chagal, Professor Abronsius und Alfred zu.

"Darf ich vorstellen? Ardora von Catine-Rose, meine angebissene Lieblingscousine."

Inzwischen hatten sich auch die anderen Frauen zu ihnen umgedreht und Alfred konnte auch zwei männliche Wesen erkennen.

Herbert begann, ihnen seine Verwandten vorzustellen. "Das hier ist meine Tante Titania, ihres Amtes Schlossherrin im Familienschloss der Catines-" Eine große Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren winkte ihnen. "- Jonathan von Catine, mein Onkel und ein Experte auf sehr vielen Gebieten-" Ein sehr großer Mann warf ihnen einen freundlichen Blick zu. Er sah Graf von Krolock nicht unähnlich, allerdings waren seine Haare etwas kürzer. "- Lena, genannt Lee, von Catine, die Älteste-" Eine junge,braunhaarige Frau, die Alfred nicht älter als 27 schätzte, lächelte mit Augenaufschlag. "-Lorenzo von Catine, bevorzugt den Spitznamen Lommel-" Ein eher kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge, der etwa wie 16 Jahre alt aussah, grinste. " - Bella Stella von Catine, die magisch angehauchte", meinte Herbert spöttisch. Ein blondes, mittelgroßes Mädchen, dass man auf 25 Jahre schätzen konnte, winkte. "Und Freya, die lieber French genannt wird, das Nesthäkchen." Freya war klein, auch wenn sie mit ihren zotteligen, dunklen Haaren und den Schatten unter ihren Augen ebenfalls wie eine 16-jährige wirkte.

In diesem Moment zog Magda die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie hatte sich oben auf die Treppe gestellt und bat nun um Ruhe.

"Also", begann sie, "hier befinden sich ja nun ausschließlich Leute, die mir im Laufe der letzten Nacht fest zugesagt haben, dass sie helfen würden. Deshalb habe ich eine Liste erstellt. Ich werde jetzt vorlesen, wer für welche Aufgaben zuständig ist."

Alfred und Chagal wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Sie hofften, dass Magda sie mit den richtigen Leuten zusammengesteckt hatte.

Magda räusperte sich. "Für die Geheimhaltung der ganzen Sache würde ich gerne die Ewigkeitsvampire engagieren, der Graf und Sarah sollen überrascht werden. Ihr bekommt nachher einen Plan, was wann wo stattfindet und müsst dann aufpassen, dass die beiden dann dort nicht auftauchen." Sie stupste einen jungen 'Teen-Vampir' an, der zu den Ewigkeitsvampiren stolperte und eine Menge Zettel austeilte. Sie räusperte sich, bevor sie weitersprach.

"Dann brauchen wir natürlich einen Priester, der die beiden traut. Ich habe verschiedene Kandidaten Kontaktiert, aber ich brauch Hilfe, um ein passendes Exemplar auszusuchen, sozusagen eine Jury. Dafür habe ich Herbert, Alfred, Ardora und Julian Toulus Delius ausgesucht. Wir treffen und morgen Abend hier im Ballsaal mit den Kandidaten."

"Sag mal", murmelte Alfred Chagal zu, "wann hat sich das alles gemacht?"

"Sie hat gestern bis nach Sonnenaufgang geplant", antwortete der dicke Wirt. "Danach hat sie noch bis zehn Uhr morgens in den Katakomben gehockt und alles mögliche aufgeschrieben, bis Koukol sie wieder irgendwie in die Gruft geschafft hat."

"Weißt du, wer Julian ist?", fragte jemand hinter Alfred. Der junge Wissenschaftler fuhr herum.

Es war Ardora. Sie hatte ein schmales Gesicht mit feinen Zügen und große Augen. Alfred schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Kummerkastentante", lachte Ardora. "Es ist der komische Typ, der vorhin kurz bei euch war. Ich glaub, er tröstet Herbert des Öfteren bei Liebeskummer."

Magda hatte in der Zwischenzeit bekannt gegeben, wer für das Essen und die Getränke zuständig war (eine Hand voll 'Teen-Vampire' sollten Essen für den Professor, Koukol und Rebecca (die einzigen Lebenden bei dem Fest, die Brautmutter durfte selbstverständlich nicht fehlen) besorgen, und Lena, Lorenzo und Freya waren für die Getränke - inklusive Blut - zuständig).  
"Beim Brautkleid und dem Anzug für den Bräutigam", verkündete Magda gerade, "verlasse ich mich auf Titanias und Jonathans Sinn für Stil. Die Kleidung für Trauzeugen, Brautjungfern und so weiter übernimmt Bella Stella. Im Klartext heißt das: Ihr geht alle am Samstagabend Shoppen!"  
Jubel brach im Saal aus. Nur Alfred, Lorenzo, die Ewigkeitsvampire und Chagal sahen nicht allzu begeistert aus, und der Professor stöhnte innerlich beim Gedanken an eine Nacht im Shoppingcenter.

Magda verkündete noch einige Aufgaben und die Namen derer, die sie ausführen durften.

"UND", rief sie abschließend, "ich hoffe, ich kann mich auf Julian als DJ am Polterabend und auf der Hochzeitsfeier verlassen!"

----

"Wann findet die Hochzeit eigentlich statt?", fragte Alfred Herbert, als sie sich durch die Menge Richtung Ausgang bewegten.

"In zweieinhalb Wochen", brummte Herbert. "Viel zu schnell, meiner Meinung nach."

Alfred nickte abwesend.

Die beiden liefen gemeinsam nach draußen in den Schlossgarten und ließen sich dort auf einer niedrigen Mauer nieder. Herbert musterte seinen Alfred. Dieser wirkte am Boden zerstört.

"Du hättest nicht gedacht, dass Sarah meinen Vater wirklich heiratet, oder?", fragte er leise.

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf.  
Herbert schaute ihn eine lange Zeit nur an. Dann sprach er wieder.

"Du magst sie sehr, oder?"  
Der junge Wissenschaftler nickte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Warum warst du eigentlich so gegen diese Heirat?"

"Dafür gibt's 100 Gründe!", sagte Herbert. "Außerdem hab ich eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sarah so lange hier bleibt. Und Vater lässt ihr sowieso schon alles durchgehen. Wenn die beiden erstmal verheiratet sind, darf sie mir wahrscheinlich auch noch Verbote erteilen oder sowas." Er zögerte, bevor er weitersprach. "Und außerdem hab ich auch gemerkt, dass du sie magst. Sie wird, wenn sie verheiratet ist, nicht mehr so einfach verschwinden können. Und dann..." Der Grafensohn seufzte. "Dann habe ich wohl gar keine Chance mehr bei dir."  
Er wollte seine Hand auf Alfreds legen, aber der war aufgesprungen. "Was meinst du dam-"

Bevor er weitersprechen konnte, wurde er von einer weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen.

"Hallo, ihr beiden! Oh, stör ich?"  
"Hi, Dora", murmelte Herbert. Ardora schlug sich durch die Büsche zu ihnen durch.

"Ich geh wohl besser wieder..." Sie wollte sich umdrehen, aber Herbert hielt sie mit einem "Nein, nein, passt schon" davon ab.

"Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass ich erstmal hier bleiben werde. Magda hat mir noch ein paar andere Aufgaben auf's Auge gedrückt, es lohnt sich nicht, wieder mit in unser Schloss zu gehen."

"Okay. Weißt du schon, wo du schlafen kannst?"  
Ardora nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie merkte anhand von Alfreds Miene, dass sie die beiden doch irgendwie gestört hatte. "Wir sehen uns." Damit war sie verschwunden.  
Herbert wandte sich sofort wieder an Alfred.

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte sich nicht erschrecken."

Alfred schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Er musste jedes mal, wenn er mit Herbert allein war, an diesen Zwischenfall im Badezimmer denken. Herbert war zwar nett, aber irgendwie erschreckte er ihn immer wieder. Er wollte für den Grafensohn einfach nicht mehr als ein normaler Freund sein. Aber jetzt, wo der ältere Vampir ihn so geknickt anschaute, fasste sich der Nachwuchswissenschaftler ein Herz und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

"Schon gut."  
Herbert wirkte erleichtert.

"Sag mal, wer ist diese Ardora überhaupt?", wollte Alfred wissen, allerdings eher, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

"Naja..." Herbert räusperte sich. "Bella, meine Lieblingscousine, ist... naja, sie steht auf Männer und Frauen. Damit hat eigentlich alles angefangen. Sie hat sich in Ardora verliebt, umgekehrt genauso. Und irgendwann hat Bella sie dann gebissen. Ardora war genau so ein Sternkind wie Sarah. Hat sich nach der Nacht und der Dunkelheit gesehnt. Deshalb haben Tante Titania und Onkel Jonathan sie auch bei sich aufgenommen. Das 'Rose' an ihrem Namen kommt von dem Nachnamen, den sie vor dem Biss hatte. Sie ist noch nicht alt, gerade mal 84 Jahre. Sie und Bella sind meine Lieblingscousinen."

Alfred nickte. "Und dieser Julian? Ardora meinte, er wäre so eine Art Kummerkastentante..."

"Stimmt", nickte Herbert, "im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er ist so gepolt wie ich. Er war früher mal Page, glaub ich... Aber er ist ein bisschen ausgeflippt. Er ist der älteste 'Teen-Vampir' den ich kenne, mit seinen 420 Jahren."

Alfred nickte nochmal. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

"Bei... bei den Lebenden gibt es bei Hochzeiten immer so etwas wie einen J-"

"HUHUUUU!"

Eine laute Stimme unterbrach den jungen Wissenschaftler. Magda kam auf sie zu.  
"Hallo, ihr beiden, ich hab noch 'ne Bitte, das hatte ich vorhin vergessen."

"Worum gehts?", fragte Alfred.

"Ich dachte, es wär nicht schlecht, Junggesellenabschiede zu organisieren. Für Sarah übernehmen wir Frauen das, aber es wär gut, wenn ihr das Ganze für den Grafen planen könntet. Ihr Männer, mein ich."

"Genau das, was ich gerade fragen wollte", murmelte Alfred.

Herbert nickte begeistert. "So richtig, mit fiesen Aufgaben?", wollte er wissen.  
Magda nickte grinsend.

"Aber immer!" Herbert sprang von der Mauer und nahm Alfreds Hand. "Komm", rief er übermütig, "lass mal sehen, ob wir nicht noch andere Vaterquäler finden!"

----

Okay, das war's. Reviewt schön, ich leg wirklich Wert auf eure Meinungen. :-)

eure Aisa 


	3. Kapitel2: TSDSP

======  
Kapitel 2: Transsylvanien sucht den Superpriester  
======

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei meinen ersten Reviewerinen, nämlich Steeljren-Dag und FaFa :-) Hab mich sehr drüber gefreut. Jetzt aber nicht aufhören zu lesen  
Kleine Warnung: In diesem Chap werden 'ne ganze Menge Leute auf die Schippe genommen. Deshalb ignoriere ich jetzt einfach mal Zeit und Raum, weil ich sonst auf bestimmte Leute verzichten müsste. Nicht böse sein ;)  
Dann muss ich noch ein bisschen den Disclaimer berücksichtigen, weil bis auf einen die ganzen Pfaffen nämlich nicht mir gehören. Also:  
Albus Dumbledore und Voldemort gehören J.K. Rowling, Käpt'n Kork gehört (glaub ich) Bully, Munkustrap gehört entweder Andrew Lloyd Webber oder T.S. Elliot (bin nicht sicher...), Amneris ist aus Aida, Dieter Bohlen, Til Schweiger und Atze Schröder gehören sich selbst und Herr Detlev Kromling gehört mir.

Okay, ich hab den Familieninternen Polterabend überlebt, also gehts weiter im Text! #Vampireaufweck#

----

"Herbert! Herbert, wach auf!"

Alfred versuchte so leise wie möglich den silberhaarigen Grafensohn zu wecken. Sarah hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf und Magda hatte den beiden Vampiren gestern im Garten noch einmal eingeprägt, ja nicht die Aufmerksamkeit Sarahs oder des Grafen auf sich zu ziehen.  
Allerdings zweifelte Alfred daran, dass er Herbert aufwecken konnte, ohne etwas lauter zu werden. Er könnte ihn natürlich auch wachrütteln... aber das wollte der junge Wissenschaftler nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.

"Herbert!", zischte Alfred noch einmal.

Herbert allerdings drehte sich lediglich im Sarg um und murmelte etwas, dass wie "Och Papiii, nur noch füüüünf Minuteeeeen" klang (A/N: Okee, gut, der O-Ton ist aus Starlight Express #g#).

Alfred gab sich einen Ruck. Er wollte wirklich nicht Magdas Zorn auf sich ziehen, indem er zu spät zum Ballsaal kam.  
"Herbert!" Er rüttelte den Sohn des Grafen am Arm. Wie konnte dieser Kerl nur dermaßen verschlafen sein? Er hatte doch noch die Ewigkeit vor sich, um zu schlafen!

Endlich regte sich Herbert. "Was'n los?", fragte er schlaftrunken. Als er Alfred erkannte, brachte er ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

"Pfaffencasting." Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler packte Herbert am Arm und zog ihn hoch.  
Herbert schüttelte den Kopf, um ein bisschen wacher zu werden. "Jetzt schon?"

"Magda hat gesagt, wir sollen um zehn Uhr unten sein, und wir haben fünf vor zehn!" Alfred vergaß, zu flüstern. "Jetzt komm!"

Der junge Wissenschaftler zerrte Herbert jetzt ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mit sich.

----

Als die beiden Vampire vor dem Ballsaal ankamen, war Herbert wenigstens halbwegs wach. Sie passierten die Ewigkeitsvampire, die _ sehr unauffällig _ vor dem Ballsaal herumlungerten und betraten die weitläufige Halle.

Magda und Ardora waren schon da. Sie saßen hinter einem Tisch mit fünf Stühlen und winkten den beiden Vampiren, die gerade den Saal betreten hatten. Herbert und Alfred ließen sich neben Magda nieder.  
"Gut, dann fehlt ja nur noch Julian", stellte Ardora fest. "Seid ihr wach genug, ihr beiden?" Sie grinste, ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Herbert trotz allem noch ein bisschen verschlafen wirkte.

Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler und der Grafensohn winkten ab.

In diesem Moment stürzte Julian Toulus Delius durch eine Nebentür in den Saal. Er gab einen Freudenschrei von sich und fiel Herbert um den Hals.

"Rat mal, wer draußen steht!", rief er.

Herbert zuckte nur die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Til Schweiger!!!", quietschte Julian entzückt und ließ sich neben Alfred nieder.  
Mit einem Schlag war Herbert hellwach. "Til Schweiger?!"

"Okay, Klappe da vorne", rief Magda, um gleich darauf ein "Der erste bitte!" hinterher zu brüllen.

Alfred war gespannt, wie sich die junge Magd dieses ganze Casting vorstellte. Wen zum Hugo hatte sie kontaktiert, um die Trauung zu vollziehen?!

Der erste, der reinkam, versetzte nicht nur Alfred einen Schock. Es war Professor Abronsius.

"Ääääh... was machen sie hier?", wollte Ardora wissen, nachdem einige Sekunden eine drückende Stille über den Vampiren lastete.

"Ich stelle die Kandidaten vor", verkündete Professor stolz. Er zog eine Pergamentliste aus seiner unvermeidlichen Tasche.  
"Hab ich das nicht erwähnt?", murmelte Magda Herbert zu.

"Der erste", sagte Professor Abronsius laut, "der sich für die höchst wichtige Aufgabe des Zuständigen fü-"  
"Komm zur Sache", schrie jemand von draußen.  
Der Professor ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "... der die höchst wichtige Aufgabe des Zuständigen für die Trauung des glücklichen Paares erfüllen wird, ist..." Kunstpause.

Julian stöhnte innerlich auf. Wenn das die ganze Nacht so weiterging...

"... extra aus England eingereist, um hier teilzunehmen: Mein Kollege Professor Albus Dumbledore!"  
Der Professor hatte anscheinend Applaus für seinen magischen Kollegen erwartet, aber die Jury starrte nur erwartungsvoll auf die Nebentür, durch die auch schon Julian und der Professor gekommen waren.

Langsam und gemessenen Schrittes betrat Albus Dumbledore den Saal. Genauso langsam begab er sich vor den Jurytisch, während Abronsius sich hastig aus dem Blickwinkel der Vampire verzogen hatte.

Magda wechselte einen Blick mit Herbert, dieser hatte jedoch, da ihn der Anblick Dumbledores zutiefst langweilte, seinen Blick auf Alfred gelenkt, dem diese plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht geheuer war.  
"Sag was", raunte Ardora ihr zu.

"Ähm, ja." Magda erhob die Stimme. "Professor Dumbledore, sie haben glaub ich, noch keinen Text zum Vorsprechen, nicht wahr?"

"Doch", erwiderte Dumbledore mit geheimnisvoller Stimme und englischem Akzent. "Mein lieber Kollege Abronsius hat draußen Textzettel verteilt." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Hm, ja, ich wurde ja informiert, den Standarttext etwas umzuändern... ich fang dann mal an, oder?" Der mystische Klang wich nicht aus seiner Stimme.

Die Jurymitglieder nickten einheitlich. Alfred sparte es sich, Herbert oder Julian zu fragen, von was für einem Text Magda redete.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Schwörst du, Sarah, dass du deinen zukünftigen Mann...äh... den Grafen von Kreolock, durch sein Leben begleiten wirst, dass du ihm Liebe geben wirst, dass du ihn ehren und ihm beistehen wirst, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"  
Dumbledore strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, was nicht so recht zu dem salbungsvollen Ton seiner Stimme passen wollte.

"Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?", konnte man aus Julians Richtung vernehmen.  
"Durch sein Leben begleiten?", wisperte Alfred unsicher.  
"KREOLOCK?!", kam es geschockt von Herbert.

Dumbledore strahlte immer noch wie sein ehemaliger Kollege Gilderoy Lockhart. Wie Abronsius schien auch er Applaus zu erwarten.  
Nun räusperte sich Magda. "Nun, kurz und bündig, Professor... aufgrund Ihrer Schwierigkeit, die Namen auszusprechen, nun ja... das wird dem Bräutigam nicht gefallen... und Sie müssten natürlich bedenken, dass diese Sache mit Leben und Tod in unserer Situation nicht verallgemeinert werden kann... aufgrund dessen-"

"Ich dachte, du wolltest es kurz und bündig machen",unterbrach sie Julian. "Also, kurz und bündig, Professor Dumbledore: You are dismissed."

Das Strahlen verging Dumbledore augenblicklich (er hatte ohnehin nicht allzu viel von Magdas für ihn fremdsprachigen Geschwafel mitbekommen, umso plötzlicher kam ihm der schicksalhafte englische Satz). Nun, da das Blitzen seiner Zähne im Ballsaal fehlte, wurde es sofort etwas dunkler. Die Unterlippe des magischen Professors bebte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Dumbledore aus dem Saal, er rief lediglich "Banausen!" - seine Stimme war kein bisschen geheimnisvoll mehr - , bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

"Magda!" Herbert schaute die junge Magd mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen an. "Hast du ausschließlich solche Freaks angeheuert?!"

"Naja", versuchte Magda sich zu verteidigen, "ich hab die Kandidaten ja nicht alleine rausgefiltert... Professor Abronsius hat mir geholfen..."

Eben dieser rief nun, ohne auf die Diskussion, die sich am Jurytisch ankündigte, zu achten: "Vom nächstbesten Schrottplatz angetigert: Munkustrap."

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Jury richtete sich wieder auf die Tür. Allerdings geschah nichts. "Munkustrap!", rief Abronsius abermals.

"Hiiiier!"

Unmittelbar vor dem Jurytisch richtete sich ein Katzenmensch auf, so schnell, dass Alfred und Ardora ein verschrecktes, leises quietschen und einen entzückten kleinen Aufschrei von sich gaben.  
Munkustrap verstand allerdings wohl beides als Angstbekundungen; er ging sofort in Verteidigungsposition. "Keine Angst, ich beschütze euch vor Macavity!"

Alfred warf Herbert einen verwirrten Blick zu, der Grafensohn zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich dachte, Macavity hätte sich mit einem Starterkabel umgebracht", murmelte Ardora (1).  
"Naja, egal", sagte Julian entschieden, "dann fangen Sie mal an."

Munkustrap begann auf der Stelle; und das sogar in kreativer Art und Weise: Er sang seinen Text mit seinem guten, hohem Bariton, allerdings ohne Textveränderung. Das verhinderte immerhin den Fehler mit Leben und Tod.

Die Jurymitglieder wechselten vielsagende Blicke, während Munkustrap sie aus seinen Katzenaugen musterte. "Kleine Besprechung", entschied Magda.  
Die Jurymitglieder erhoben sich, stellten sich hinter dem Tisch im Kreis auf und steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

"Also, ich find ihn großartig", meldete sich Ardora.  
"Du stehst ja auch auf Wermenschen", lästerte Herbert.  
"Ich fand's auch nicht übel", meinte Alfred vorsichtig.  
"Aber guckt euch den doch mal an!" Julian schien nicht allzu begeistert.  
"Der Professor hat ihn vorgeschlagen...", murmelte Magda, um sich rauszureden. Auch sie hielt nicht viel von Munkustrap.  
"Was wollt ihr denn machen, den in einen Anzug mit Schwanzloch stecken?", sagte Herbert.  
Julian und Ardora kicherten. "Nicht das was ihr meint!" Der Grafensohn verdrehte die Augen.  
"Also, Alfred und Ardora sind dafür, Julian und ich dagegen und Herbert hat anscheinend keine eigene Meinung", fasste Magda zusammen.  
"Lass ihn auf die Dafürliste setzen, dann stimmen wir hinterher ab", schlug Herbert vor.

Allegemeines Nicken war die Antwort, und die Jurymitglieder nahmen wieder Platz, um Munkustrap die Entscheidung zu verkünden.

Der grau-getigerte Katzenmensch nickte nur - immer noch mit höchst ernster Miene. "Aber vergesst nicht, dass diese Aufgabe nur jemand Verantwortungsbewussten übertragen werden darf", verkündete er, bevor er die Tür öffnete. "Ich war- äh, bin! Vizeanführer des Jellicle-Stammes!" Damit schlich er nach draußen.

"Vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu pflichtgetreu", murmelte Herbert, bevor er erwartungsvoll seinen Blick auf den Professor richtete.

"Er ist mit seiner Crew weit gereist und hat das ganze Universum bereist. Nach einer anstrengenden Mission in Waikiki ist er unserer lieben Magda in Chagals Wirtshaus begegnet. Und heute Abend ist er hier!" Professor Abronsius hob sie Stimme. "Der berühmte Käpt'n Kork!"

Stille.

Erstens sagte der Name Käpt'n Kork außer Magda keinem was, und zweitens ließ sich der Käpt'n nicht blicken. Gerade, als Abronsius noch einmal rufen wollte, ging die Tür auf.

"Nu' mach schon, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", drängte eine barsche Männerstimme.  
"He, es is' Nacht!", erwiderte eine andere Männerstimme, die allerdings einen seltsamen Dialekt hatte.

Dann zerrte ein gutaussehender Mann in Lederkleidung einen anderen im orangenen Overoll in den Ballsaal. Das musste der Käpt'n sein.

Auf den achtete allerdings keiner, alle Augen hingen an dem Typ in Lederkluft.  
"Til Schweiger", quiekten Julian und Herbert entzückt. Ardora hatte geschockt ihr Glas mit Blutorangensaft umgeworfen und Magda sog scharf die Luft ein. Alfred wusste nicht warum, irgendwie störte es ihn, das Herbert beim Anblick dieses... dieses Kerls so aus der Fassung geriet.

Til selbst hatte es inzwischen geschafft, Käpt'n Kork vor die Jury zu zerren. Er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Er warf Alfred und dem Professor einen dankbaren Blick zu und wollte gerade durch die Tür verschwinden, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte: "Ach ja, Käpt'n, ich warte im Taxi."  
Dann knallte er, etwas leiser als Dumbledore, die Tür zu.

Kork hatte inzwischen Magda mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßt und betrachtete nun mit einem ausgesprochen begeisterten Blick Julian, welcher die Nase rümpfte.  
"Wollen Sie nicht anfangen?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Aber gern doch", säuselte Kork und klimperte mit den Augen, bevor er sich räusperte, einen Zettel aus seiner Overolltasche zog, sich noch einmal räusperte und dann loslegte:

"Schwörst du, Sarah Chagal, dass du deinen zukünftigen Ehemann, den adligen Grafen von Krolock, durch die nächsten drei Jahre begleiten, ihn dann mit Liebe, Ehre und Beistand beschenken wirst, bis dass ein Pflock euch scheidet?"

Hektisches Blicketauschen bei den Jurymitgliedern.  
"Ähm", machte Ardora, "warum nur die nächsten drei Jahre?"  
"Drei Jahre und dann sehen wir weiter, alte Käpt'ninnenweisheit", verkündete Kork und strahlte weiterhin Julian an.

Alfred fiel plötzlich ein, warum ihm der Dialekt bekannt vor kam. Er war leicht bayrisch und hatte einen tuntigen, ja fast schon schwuchteligen Touch, etwas, dass er auf den ersten Blick eigentlich bei Herbert und Julian erwartet hätte.

"Besprechung!" Wieder steckten die Jurymitglieder die Köpfe zusammen.

"Paps kriegt die Krise, wenn der Kerl ihn und Sarah trauen soll", stellte Herbert klar.  
"Sieh's positiv, er hat seinen Namen richtig ausgesprochen, und die Sache mit Leben und Tod hat er auch nicht wirklich falsch gemacht..."  
"Du bist heute extrem positiv", stellte Julian fest. "Ich bin dagegen", fügte er hinzu.  
"Das war klar", murmelte Alfred.  
"Hey! Du weißt doch wie das ist, wenn du die ganze Zeit angestarrt wirst", rief Julian.  
"Psst!", machte Magda. "Also, ich würd ihn auf die Dafürliste setzen. Was sagst du, Alfred?"  
"Ich kann mir jemand besseren vorstellen... aber naja, er würde in 'ner Kutte nicht so schlimm aus sehen, wie dieser Munkustrap..."  
"Okay, dann machen wir's so!"

Magda kritzelte Korks Namen auf ihre Dafürliste, verkündete dem Käpt'n die frohe Botschaft und schickte ihn nach draußen. Dahin begab er sich auch, allerdings nicht, ohne Julian noch einmal aufreizend zuzuzwinkern und beim Gehen einen Extra-Hüftschwung einzulegen.

"Der nächste Kandidat kommt aus Ardoras Heimatgebiet. Er wird als das größte Großmaul von Essen-Krey bezeichnet. Er besitzt einen Kiosk, hat tatsächlich eine große Klappe und fährt sich selbst immer wieder in die absurdesten Situationen. Unser nächster Kandidat ist: Atze Schröder!"

Atze Schröder hatte seinen Auftritt gut vorbereitet. Sobald die letzten Worte des Professors verklungen waren, bebte die Halle vor lauter E-Gitarren-Sound: AC/DC, Thunderstruck. Atze trug eine weiße Lederjacke mit Leopardenkragen und eine Hose im selben Stil. Sein Haar war gelockt und dunkelblond, allerdings nicht halb so schön wie bei Alfi, fand Herbert.

"Tach, Magda", rief Atze lässig. "Haste kein' Pfaffen für de Hochzeit, muss natürlich dein alter Freund Atze ran!"

Magda errötete leicht. Ardora entging das nicht, sie musste lächeln.

"Tja, das ist nun mal manchmal so", sagte die junge Magd. "Also, zeig mal was du kannst."

Atze trug seinen Text nicht vor, er las ihn durch die dicken Gläser seiner Brille ab. Er hatte den Text nicht groß verändert, hatte lediglich ein paar schmeichelnde Worte für Sarah eingefügt und seine Meinung, dass diese Ehe bei einem 'Vollblutweib' wie Sarah nicht lange auf Treue basieren würde einfließen lassen (Magda hatte ihrem Brief ein Porträt von Sarah beigefügt und Atzes Reaktion verriet Atzes Meinung von ihr).

Magda musste erst gar nicht zur Besprechung aufrufen, das Köpfezusammenstecken wurde langsam Routine.

"Optisch wär er besser als die beiden anderen", sagte Magda sofort,  
"Meinst du echt, mit der Brille?", fragte Ardora mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Ich mag ihn", meldete sich Julian zu Wort.  
"Bravo, der erste Kandidat, der ihm zusagt", spottete Alfred.  
Herbert grinste. "Ich find ihn auch gut. Paps wird ihm eine Bemerkung wie Vollblutweib nicht übelnehmen."

"Und wenn er dann noch den Text auswendig lernt..."

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass auch Atze auf der Dafürliste landete.

"Sie kommt aus dem fernen Ägypten, ist davon überzeugt, dass jede Geschichte von einer Liebe handelt und legt sehr viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres", verkündete der Professor. "Sie?", fragte Ardora positiv überrascht. "Oder besser gesagt: Ihre größte Gabe ist ihr Sinn für Stil. Unsere Ersatzkandidatin für Dieter Bohlen, der leider im letzten Moment abgesprungen ist: Amneris!"

Amneris wurde mit Beifall von Seiten Alfreds, Ardoras und Abronsius' begrüßt - Alfred klatschte, weil er froh war, endlich etwas anderes zu sehen, als Männer, bei denen seine Sitznachbarn aus dem Häuschen gerieten, Ardora, weil sie es als Emanze nur gut fand, dass sich eine Frau als Priesterin bewarb und weil die Ägypterin bei ihr eine Reaktion hervorrief wie Til Schweiger bei Herbert, und der Professor, weil er hoffte, von Amneris ein paar Insider-Informationen über das Leben in Ägypten zu bekommen.

Amneris strahlte und winkte.

"Ich fang dann mal sofort an", meinte sie, während Herbert Alfred einen enttäuschten Blick zuwarf.

"Schwörst du, Sarah Chagal, Tochter von Yoine Chagal (A/N: Schreibt man das so?), deinen zukünftigen Man, den Grafen von Krolock, Schlossherr des Schlosses von Krolock, durch die Ewigkeit zu begleiten, ihm mit Liebe entgegenzukommen, ihn ehren und beizustehen, bis ans Ende jeder Ewigkeit?", trug sie vor - ohne Zettel und ohne jeglichen Patzer.

Mal wieder steckten die Jurymitglieder die Köpfe zusammen, während Abronsius auf Amneris zustürzte und versuchte, aus ihr Details über die Pyramiden herauszuquetschen.

"Das war großartig!", sagte Alfred bestimmt.  
"Find ich auch", sprang Ardora ihm energisch bei.  
"Aber eine Frau?", fragte Herbert skeptisch.  
"Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist", meinte Magda schnippsch. "Ich fand es gut."  
"Es war sehr schön. Sie war die erste, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, den Text umzuändern und auswendig zu lernen." Julian warf Herbert einen Blick zu.  
"Wo du Recht hast...an mir soll's nicht scheitern." Herbert würde es nie zugeben, ihm hatte Amneris' Form des Textes gefallen, aber ihn störte, das Alfred sich dermaßen für die ins Zeug legte.  
Amneris wurde auf die Dafürliste gesetzt. Ardora brachte das überzeugende Argument, dass die Ägypterin sich als einzige nicht darum zu kümmern schien, ein Jurymitglied oder einen Teil des Brautpaarens zu bezirzen, und sie war ein Mensch - im Gegensatz zu Munkustrap, der im Moment auf Platz zwei lag.

"Lasst und mal 'ne Pause machen", verlangte Julian. Niemand hielt dagegen. Der Professor setzte sich zur Jury an den Tisch, während Koukol mit dem Auftrag, Kaffee zu besorgen, in die Küchen lief.

"Wie viele kommen denn noch?", stöhnte Alfred.  
"Ähm..." Abronsius warf einen Blick auf seine Liste. "Also, Dieter Bohlen hat abgesagt, Don Camillo auch, als er rausbekommen hat, dass er zwei Vampire trauen soll, Dracula hat keine Zeit und Harold Zidler hat zu viel in seinem Laden zu tun, er konnte nicht kommen... also, jetzt sind noch zwei übrig. Ein Engländer und ein Sauerländer."  
Zur Antwort bekam er ein erleichtertes Stöhnen von Alfred, Ardora und Herbert.

"Wen fandet ihr bis jetzt am besten?", wollte Magda wissen.  
Es entstand eine kleine Diskussion. Alles in Allem lag aber schließlich eine Viertelstunde und einer Tasse Kaffee für jeden später aber Amneris auf Platz 1, Munkustrap auf Platz 2, Atze war dritter und Käpt'n Kork bildete das Schlusslicht. Herbert notierte gerade die Rangliste, als ein Ewigkeitsvampir hereingehumpelt kam.

"Sarah lässt sich nicht abwimmeln, sie steht schon seit zehn Minuten vor der Tür und will rein", stieß der wahrscheinlich schon 900 Jahre alte Vorfahre des Grafen hervor. "Wir haben die beiden letzten versteckt, aber dieses Mädchen geht einfach nicht weg!"  
"Ich werde das regeln", verkündete Abronsius und verschwand mit dem Ewigkeitsvampir.

Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte: Professor Abronsius brachte es fertig, Sarah abzuwimmeln und kam mit einer seltsamen Gestalt zurück in den Ballsal.

Die Gestalt war sehr groß, dürr und blass, trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hatte ein seltsames Gesicht: Eine platte Nase, rot glühende Augen mit schlitzartigen Pupillen, schmale Lippen und ganz weiße Haut.

"Darf ich vorstellen: Ebenfalls aus England, Verfechter des sogenannten reinen Blutes- was auch immer er damit meint- : Lord Voldemort!"

Voldemort räusperte sich, bevor er mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme anfing zu sprechen:

"Schwörst du, ehemaliges Schlammblut Sarah Chagal, deinen zukünftigen Gatten, den Grafen von Krolock, durch seinen Tod zu begleiten, ihm so viel Liebe zu geben, wie er verdient, dass du ihn ehren und ihm beistehen wirst, was auch immer geschehen mag, dass du für die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes sorgst und diese Ehe mit einer Menge reinblütigen, garstigen Kinderchen segnen wirst?"

Die Jury war sprachlos. Dann steckten die Mitglieder wieder die Köpfe zusammen.

"Ist der hässlich!" Das konnte sich Magda nicht verkneifen. "Wieder so ein Kerl aus dem Bekanntenkreis des Professors!"  
"Also, ich denke, Paps wär begeistert und Sarah würde 'nen Schreikrampf kriegen", meinte Herbert.  
"Was hat der Typ denn immer mit reinblütig? Und warum soll Sarah garstige Kinder bekommen?" Ardora war verwirrt.  
"Im Notfall können wir den ja nehmen", murmelte Julian. "Wenn wir den Text ein bisschen ändern... Sarah kann Krolli ja nicht im Tod begleiten...  
"Ich glaub, der wird unangenehm, wenn wir den nicht auf die Liste setzen", wisperte Alfred ängstlich und lugte über Magdas Schulter, wo der dunkle Lord gerade aus Abronsius einredete.  
"Schreiben wir ihn doch einfach auf", meinte Herbert. "Wir können immer noch streichen."

So geschah es auch. Lord Voldemort war zwar etwas beleidigt, dass die Jury sich nicht sofort für ihn entschieden hatte, aber er verschwand trotzdem, ohne Ärger zu machen.

"Und der letzte Kandidat für heute: Von ihm stammt das Rezept für die Holzzusammenstellung des Waukemicker Osterfeuers, er hat das Verteilen von Ostereiern vor der Kirche in Stendenbach eingeführt. Hier ist unser erster und einziger beruflicher Priester: Detlev Kromling!"

Detlev Kromling war ein kleiner dicker Mann, von dem ein starker Biergeruch ausging. Außerdem konnte Alfred durch Kromlings Fahne auch einen Hauch von Leberwurst erschnuppern.

"Hallo", begrüßte Kromling die Jurymitglieder, welche erstaunt waren, dass er nicht lallte. "Ich fang dann einfach mal an." Auch Kromling brauchte keinen Zettel und er räusperte sich auch nicht.

"Schwörst du, Sarah Chagal, deinen zukünftigen Ehemann, den Grafen von Krolock, durch alle Ewigkeiten hindurch zu begleiten, ihn zu lieben, zu ehren, beizustehen und für ihn dazusein, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis dass die Ewigkeit endet?"

Beim Köpfezusammenstecken erntete der Priester ausschließlich lobende Worte.

"Das war wunderschön!", meinte Ardora. "Kommt dem Text von Amneris nahe."  
"Er ist Berufspriester, wär doch gut, wenn die beiden von 'nem echten Pfaffen getraut würden", stimmte Julian ihr zu.  
"Ich fand es spitze. Der Graf wird bestimmt nichts gegen ihn haben", sagte Alfred.  
"Paps wird ihn mögen, wenn er das Kruzifix ablässt", stellte Herbert fest.  
"Ich schreib ihn auf." Magda griff nach der Dafürliste.  
"War's das für heute?", fragte Herbert zeht Minuten später. "Dann geh ich nämlich wieder in meinen Sarg, ich bin sooo müde!"

Julian warf Alfred ein Grinsen zu.  
"Mein Beileid, Kleiner." 

----

"Da seid ihr ja endlich!"  
Der alte Chagal war nicht gerade begeistert, dass seine Geliebte fast die ganze Nacht lang nicht bei ihm gewesen war.

"Hast du dir Sorgen um sie gemacht?", fragte Ardora kichernd. Magda und Ardora waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu ihren Särgen, während Julian sich im Hintergrund hielt. Ardora würde sich mit dem 'Teen-Vampir' ihren Sarg teilen, da Julian wirklich keinen Nerv mehr dazu hatte, sich von den anderen 'Teen-Vampiren' den Tag ruinieren zu lassen - auch er brauchte Schlaf!  
Die junge Magd und Ardora liefen Arm in Arm und grinsten. Sie waren sehr froh, dass die Nacht bald vorbei war.

"Ich muss mir keine Sorgen um sie machen", raunzte der dicke Wirt. "Die kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

In diesem Moment stolperte Magda und musste sich in Ardoras Haaren festkrallen, um nicht zu fallen.  
"Hast recht, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

"Die Magda ist 'ne ganze liebe", giggelte Ardora, als sie ihren Sarg aufklappte. Chagal verdrehte die Augen. Seine Nacht war alles andere als toll gewesen. Erst hatte ihn der Graf dabei erwischt, wie er Sarah von dieser Hochzeitsidee abbringen wollte, dann war ihm ein orientierungsloser Mensch in orange über den Weg gelaufen, den er nicht beißen wollte, da er versucht hatte, ihn anzugrapschen. Später war er noch über einen Katzenmenschen, einen weißhaarigen, alten und stocksauren Kerl und eine seltsame große, dürre, blasse Gestalt, die mit einem Holzstab vor seiner Nase rumfuchtelte, gestolpert. Und jetzt schien die Nichte des Grafen es auch noch auf seine Magda abgesehen zu haben.

Er hoffte bloß, dass die nächste Nacht besser werden würde - obwohl er die Aussicht auf's Shoppen mit den durchgeknallten Verwandten des Grafen nicht gerade anregend fand.

Die Nacht war für die meisten Schlossbewohner anstrengend gewesen. Und so klappten Herbert, Alfred, Sarah, der Graf, Magda und Chagal und Julian und Ardora relativ früh ihre Sargdeckel zu, während Til Schweiger den Käpt'n aufsammelte und in sein Space Taxi verfrachtete und Lord Voldemort und Albus Dumbledore zurück nach England apparierten.

----

Das war's mal wieder. Ein XXL-Kapitel, mit 10 Seiten :-) Übrigens: 

(1) A/N: Das war ein Ausspruch meines Vaters, nachdem wir Cats gesehen hatten und er aufgezählt hat, was er alles in dem Stück verstanden hat. Wie man dem Ausspruch allein schon entnehmen kann, hat er, bis auf die Szene mit Gus, gar nichts verstanden, denn "der Gangsterkater" hat sich natürlich nicht mit einem Starterkabel das Leben genommen #lol#

Und jetzt seid ihr gefragt: Wer soll den Grafen und Sarah trauen?

1. Amneris  
2. Detlev Kromling  
3. Atze Schröder  
4. Lord Voldemort  
5. Käpt'n Kork.

Freue mich über jedes Review, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, ist alles erwünscht und ganz wichtig :-)

Greeetz, Aisa 


	4. Kapitel 3: Shoppingtour

  
Kapitel 3: Shoppingtour

Ganz vielen lieben Dank an Jagura und Steeljren-Dag #euch beide knuddel#  
Das Priestervoting geht weiter, mit euren Stimmen, Jagura und Steeljren, und meiner hat Amneris 2 Stimmen, Kork 3 und Kromling auch 2. Und Atze ist ja auch leicht angehaucht worden...  
Nun ja. Die Hochzeit, von der ich mich hab inspirieren lassen, ist jetzt inzwischen vorbei, also gehts jetzt auch hier weiter.  
Bestandsaufnahme! Alfred und Herbert... ah ja, da sind sie ja... Magda? Oh, die plant ja schon wieder... okay, los geht's, bevor Chagal richtig sauer wird...

Auf die Plätze, fertig... los!

----

"Wo wollten die warten?", fragte Alfred. Seine Stimme klang angestrengt ruhig, aber sein Gesicht verriet, dass er etwas Hinrichtungs-artiges erwartete.

"Nun stell dich nicht so an!", wies Herbert den jungen Wissenschaftler zurecht. Er war hellauf begeistert.

"Shoppen ist nun mal nicht so mein Ding", verteidigte sich der junge Wissenschaftler. Es war Samstagnacht, die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und die beiden Vampire waren auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle, wo Magda bereits zur Abfahrt blies.

"Lass dich doch einfach überraschen", versuchte der silberhaarige Vampir Alfred gut zuzureden. Er legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. "Vielleicht ist es am Ende ja ganz anders als du denkst." Seine Stimme und seine Mimik verrieten, dass er nicht nur vom Shoppen sprach. Alfred schluckte. Herbert spürte fast körperlich, dass sich der junge Vampire nicht besonders wohl fühlte und tätschelte ihm freundschaftlich die Schulter, um den Eindruck eines Annäherungsversuch zu verwischen.

"Was hast du denn gegen die Idee?"

Alfred beschloss, die Frage einfach im Bezug auf Shopping zu beantworten: "Na ja, ich denke, wenn Magda sich das Ganze ausgedacht hat, dann suchen alle Beteiligten für jeden Einzelnen das Outfit aus. Und ich bin nicht gerne ein Anschauungsprojekt", fügte er hinzu und Herbert wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab. Auch zog er seinen Arm zurück. "Naja, wenn es darum geht..." Er lächelte Alfred an. "Man kann die Beteiligtenzahl ja auch auf zwei verringern..." Sein Lächeln wurde scheuer.

Alfred fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Ich denke, wir sollten und beeilen", sagte er schnell. "Magda macht uns sonst die Hölle heiß." Er ging ein paar Schritte an Herbert vorbei, der ihm nur hinterher schaute. "Ach so..." Alfred drehte sich zu ihm um. "Du weißt doch, wie ich das mit dem Anschauunugsobjekt gemeint habe, oder?", fragte er unsicher. Herbertkniff kurz die Augen zusammen. "Ja, schon klar."

Die beiden liefen weiter Richtung Eingangshalle. Alfred war verwirrt. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie er seinen letzten Satz gemeint hatte. Natürlich fand er es nicht angenehm, wenn ihn mehr als 10 Vampire anstarrten. Und er fühlte sich ebenfalls nicht wohl, wenn Herbert ihn so genau ins Visier nahm. Zu sehr waren ihm die Blicke des Grafensohnes im Kopf geblieben, die dieser ihm bei ihren ersten beiden Treffen zugeworfen hatte. Das erste mal hatte er dabei von Langeweile geredet, und das zweite mal... tja, da hätte er ihn gebissen, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Andererseits hatte er bei Gott nichts gegen Herbert. Wenn der ältere Vampir wollte, konnte er das netteste Geschöpf der Welt sein. Aber er hatte auf der anderen Seite manchmal eine Art an sich, die Alfred verschreckte.

Herbert war ebenfalls mit seinen Gefühlen beschäftigt, auch wenn er diese die meiste Zeit mit dem Gedanken an eine fuchsteufelswilde Magda zu verdrängen versuchte, wenn sie deren Idee von einer Shoppingtour verderben würde.

Aber so problemlos ließ sich Magdas schöne Idee von einer Shoppingtour nicht verwirklichen. Das Hauptproblem war - wider Erwarten - weder Alfred, noch Chagal, denn die beiden hielten nun gar nichts vom Shoppen. Nein, das Problem war... Sarah.

Die junge Frau hatte die letzte Nacht, in der die Jury sich mit mehr oder weniger kompetenten Priesterkandidaten herumgeschlagen hatte, damit verbracht, Kleider anzuprobieren, die sich vielleicht für ihre Hochzeit eignen würden. Sie war allerdings nicht fündig geworden, wollte sich sofort nach Sonnenuntergang erneut mit Begeisterung auf die Kleidertruhen stürzen - und nun versuchten Graf von Krolock, Professor Abronsius und Ardora von Catine-Rose, die Wirtstochter zu überreden, mit ihnen zu gehen. Der Graf hatte nach zwei Stunden aufgegeben, in mottenzerfressene Anzüge zu steigen, erst recht, als seine Cousine Titania ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er sich gar nicht um seine Kleider kümmern musste.

"Aber ich muss mich doch darum kümmern, was ich anziehe, die Hochzeit ist in zwei Wochen!", rief Sarah gerade, als Herbert und Alfred am Ankleidezimmer vorbei liefen.

"Aber Schatz, wir haben doch überhaupt keine Verantwortung für die Hochzeit, vielleicht-" Der Graf unterbrach sich, als er des Blick des Professors spürte. Daraufhin ergriff dieser das Wort.

"Meine Liebe, nun sein sie doch vernünftig", versuchte er es mit einer seiner Standartfloskeln.

"Das hat doch nichts mit Vernunft zu tun", erwiderte Sarah. "Aber wenn ich hier ein Kleid finde, muss ich es noch in Stand setzen, bei den ganzen Mottenlöchern..."

Ardora seufzte leise. 'So wird das nichts', dachte sie. Dann erhob sie die Stimme.

"Aber dein Verlobter hat doch Recht", sagte sie laut. "Ihr habt gar keine Verantwortung für eure Hochzeit, und damit auch nicht für eure Klamotten. Deshalb hat sich Magda etwas einfallen lassen. Eine Überraschung", fügte sie hinterlistig hinzu.

Sarah hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Eine Überraschung?", fragte sie Neugierig. Abronsius warf Ardora ein Grinsen zu, aber er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, wo er doch um die Neugier der jungen Wirtstochter wusste.

"Ja, eine Überraschung. Aber wenn du lieber so ein mottenkugelverseuchtes Ding zusammen flicken willst, anstatt an dem Tag, der der Schönste deines Lebens werden soll, ein wirklich hübsches Kleid zu tragen..." Ardora hob die Schultern.

Kurz und gut - das Wort 'Überraschung' wirkte wahre Wunder, um Sarah zum Mitkommen zu überreden. So kamen die vier fünf Minuten später in der Eingangshalle an.

Magda war sehr aufgeregt. Koukol hatte vier Kutschen an acht Pferde gespannt und redete gerade auf drei Teen-Vampire ein. Sarah schaute sich neugierig um.

Chagal stand äußerst schlecht gelaunt am anderen Ende der Halle, Herbert und Julian tuschelten angeregt, Herbert sah ernst, ja schon fast ein wenig verzweifelt aus. Alfred stand etwas verloren neben ihnen und Lorenzo und French versuchten, die aufgescheuchte Magda vorm Hyperventilieren zu bewahren. Ardora ließ ebenfalls den Blick schweifen und blieb an Alfred hängen. Sie ging mit einer leisen Vorahnung zu ihm herüber.

"Na Kleiner, freust du dich schon?"

"Worauf, auf's Einkaufen für die Hochzeit, an der die Frau, die ich liebe, einen Mann heiratet, der 400 Jahre älter ist als sie?", antwortete Alfred mit ungewohntem Sarkasmus. Er sprach allerdings leise genug, sodass Herbert ihn nicht hören konnte.

Ardora seufzte erneut. "Meine Güte, ist das ein Drama." Alfred runzelte die Stirn. "Komm mal mit!" Ardora zog den jüngeren Vampire ein Stück von Herbert mit.  
"Ein richtiges Chaos in eurer Sippschaft", wiederholte die Vampiren und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, leicht spöttisch dir Augenbrauen hochzuziehen - allerdings erntete sie damit nur einen bösen Blick von Alfred und wurde sofort wieder ernst.

"Naja, sie mal. Da ist Sarah. Ein Sternkind, jung und neugierig... dann der Graf, dessen Stimme sie seit frühester Kindheit hört. Dann trifft sie dich - und ist total verwirrt, kann nicht mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen. Du weißt ja, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt hat, sonst wärst du ja nicht hier. Und jetzt ist das Ganze eine schlichtweg verworrene Kettensituation. Graf liebt Sarah, Sarah mag den Grafen, Sohn vom Grafen ist unsterblich in dich verliebt, du liebst Sarah", endete sie.

Alfred schaute sie fragend an. "Aha. Und was willst du damit sagen?"

Ardora zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts, was du dir nicht selber denken könntest. Ich finde es nur unfair, dass du Herbert immer wieder vor den Kopf stößt, wenn Sarah doch sowieso einen 400 Jahre älteren Mann heiratet."

Alfred runzelte die Stirn. "Sieh mal, ich finde Herbert wirklich nett, aber... naja..." Er schaute hilflos zu Boden. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. "Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, dass ich Herbert vor den Kopf gestoßen habe?"

Ardora lächelte. "Ich kenn ihn schon etwas länger als du, und so wie's aussieht, muss Julian gerade wieder als Kummerkastentante herhalten. Das passiert nur, wenn Herbi Liebeskummer hat - und der einzige Anlass dazu bist du. Also, was ist passiert?"

Alfred erzählte ihr von seinem Gespräch mit dem Grafensohn. Ardora wollte gerade etwas darauf sagen, als Magda endgültig zum Aufbruch rief.  
"Lass uns später weiterreden", flüsterte die Vampiren Alfred zu.

Koukol hatte drei Kutschen mit sechs Pferden vorbereitet, die außer von ihm selbst noch von einem Teen- und einem Ewigkeitsvampir gelenkt werden sollten. Der Graf, Sarah und Herbert verschwanden in der ersten Kutsche, die Koukol persönlich lenkte, Jonathan, Titania, Bella, Lorenzo, Ardora und Freya von Catine quetschten sich in die zweite Kutsche und Professor Abronsius, Alfred, Julian, Magda und Chagal ließen sich in der dritten nieder.

"Wohin fahren wir überhaupt?", wollte Chagal wissen. "Hier in der Umgebung gibt es doch nur mein Wirtshaus."

"Dein Ex-Wirtshaus", verbesserte ihn Magda. "Und Koukol hat extra die schnellsten Pferde, die er hatte, angespannt, damit wir so schnell wie möglich nach Kronstadt kommen. Da gibt es ein ganzes Shoppingviertel nur für Vampire."

Chagal dachte sich seinen Teil. Entweder hatte seine Geliebte die letzten Tage durchgemacht, um die ganze Planung zu übernehmen - wovon er selbst dann seltsamerweise aber nichts mitbekommen hätte - oder sie hatte die Informationen schlichtweg anderen Vampiren abgeknöpft. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass Magda die Shoppingmeile in Kronstadt aus eigener Erfahrung kannte.

Sie kamen relativ schnell in Kronstadt an. Ardora hatte vergeblich versucht, durch das Kutschenfenster Julians Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, also bekritzelte sie während der Fahrt einen Zettel mit Alfreds Sicht von der seltsamen Beziehung zwischen ihm und Herbert. Als die Vampire aus den Kutschen stiegen, ließ sie dem Teen-Vampir die Nachricht zukommen.

Währenddessen ergriff Titania von Catine das Wort.  
"Also, ich erkläre jetzt mal, wie das alles heute Nacht abläuft. Jonathan und ich werden die Kleiderauswahl für das Brautpaar, Professor Abronsius, Magda und Chagal beaufsichtigen. Bella wird dafür sorgen, dass Alfred und Julian anständige Klamotten bekommen und Herbert und Ardora in die wunderbare Welt der modernen Festtagsmode einführen." Sie grinste spöttisch beim Gedanken an Herberts alten Anzug, den er beim letzten Mitternachtsball angehabt hatte. Dann fuhr sie fort. "French und Lommel werden zusammen mit Koukol und den beiden anderen Kutschern das Essen besorgen. Wir treffen uns um halb fünf am Vierteltor vor der Einbissbude. (A/N: Zu deutsch: Imbissbude) Alles klar? Dann mal los!"

Ohne irgendwelche einleitenden Worte zu verlieren, zog Bella die Vampire, die ihr zugeteilt worden waren, mit sich.  
Herbert war schon des Öfteren in Kronstatt gewesen, insbesondere, um zu shoppen und auch schon mal mit seiner Tante, aber noch nie, niemals, hatte sie seinen besten Anzug verspottet, dachte er beleidigt.

Bella blieb vor einer Art Kaufcenter namens 'King's Teeth' stehen. King's war eine Kette, die sich um den Komfort von Vampiren in Transsylvanien kümmerte. Sie stellten Hotels bereit, Blutbänke - tja, und auch Einkaufszentren. "Hier gibt's 'ne ganze Menge Klamottenläden und Juweliere. Würd mich wundern, wenn wir hier nichts finden würden."

Alfred blickte unbehaglich an dem großen Gebäude herauf. Wenn sich dort drin wirklich so viele Geschäfte befanden, wie er befürchtete, würde er an dieser Nacht verzweifeln, da war er sich sicher. Andererseits war er schon froh, dass nicht die ganze Sippe dabei sein würde, wenn ihm ein Hochzeitsoutfit aufgedrängt wurde. 'Mein Gott", dachte er, 'jetzt rede ich schon von der ganzen Sippe... das ist nicht meine Familie!', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Auch wenn sich sein Gewissen ein 'Leider' nicht verkniff.  
Julian flüsterte Herbert etwas zu. Der grinste und nickte.

"Ich denke..." Bella kramte in ihrer Tasche herum, "ich denke wir suchen uns gegenseitig die Sachen aus. Ich kenne zumindest Herbi und Dorie, und ich werd mich hüten, den beiden was auszusuchen!" Sie zog ein kleines, leeres Schnapsfläschchen aus der Tasche und drückte es Alfred in die Hand.  
"Ein mal drehen, und auf wen die Flasche zeigt, der hat das Vergnügen, dich einzukleiden."

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Herbert Ardora's Hochzeitsoutfit zusammenstellen ("Oh nein", stöhnte die Vampirin entsetzt.), dass Ardora Julian behilflich sein, und dass Alfred Herberts Kleider aussuchen sollte. Bella wollte das Ganze eigentlich nur beaufsichtigen, und ein besonderes Auge auf Julian haben, der nicht nur für Alfreds Hochzeitsklamotten sondern auch für Alfreds komplette Garderobe zuständig war ("Onkel Krolock meinte, du hättest nur die Sachen, die du anhattest, als ihr ins Schloss gekommen seid, du brauchst also auch noch was Neues", hatte Bella festgestellt), aber sie kam nicht drumherum, dass Julian ihr später zu einem Kleid riet, dass ihr tatsächlich gefiel.

----

Etwas unkomplizierter ging es bei der Gruppe von Titania und Jonathan zu. Sie hatten einen klaren Ablauf festgelegt: Titania war für Sarah, Magda und einen Überraschungsgast zuständig, während Jonathan mit dem Grafen, Abronsius und Chagal loszog.

Die Frauen befanden sich gerade in einem Laden für Brautkleider. Sarah kämpfte in einer Umkleidekabine mit dem Reisverschluss eines grellweißen Exemplares.

"Wann wollte sie nochmal auftauche?", flüsterte Titania. "Müsste gleich kommen", wisperte Magda zurück. Dann trat Sarah aus der Umkleide. "Und?", fragte sie wenig begeistert.

Dass sich ihre Begeisterung in Grenzen hielt, war durchaus verständlich. In dem Kleid, zu dem ihr die Verkäuferin geraten hatte, wirkte sie mir ihren rotbraunen Haaren wie eine Kirsche in einem Sahnehaufen, so aufgeplustert war das Kleid. Die Verkäuferin strahlte begeistert, während Sarah nur gequält das Gesicht verzog. Die beiden Vampirinnen vor ihr winkten nur ab und Sarah verschwand wieder hinter dem Vorhang.

"Ich glaube, wir suchen die Kleider lieber selber aus", meinte Magda höflich zu der Verkäuferin. Diese verzog nur mit einer arroganten Geste den Mund und verschwand mit einem gebrummelten "Pah" in einem Hinterzimmer.

"War das da gerade MEINE Tochter?!"  
Titania und Magda wirbelten herum. Vor ihnen stand eine leicht geschockt aussehende Rebecca. "Äääh, ja", antwortete Magda schließlich.  
"Meine Güte...", murmelte die stämmige Frau.

Titania war beeindruckt. Da hatte es Rebecca tatsächlich in das vampirgefüllteste Viertel von Kronstadt geschafft, ohne gebissen zu werden und ihre Tochter, die sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte, sofort in einem ganzen Berg von Tüll und Spitze erkannt.

In dem Moment trat Sarah wieder aus der Umkleide, dieses mal in einem schlichten blasslila Kleid. Als sie ihre Mutter erkannte, machte ihr Kiefer Bekanntschaft mit dem Parkettboden des Ladens.

"Mama", stammelte sie, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, "was machst du denn hier?" Dann fiel sie ihrer Mutter um den Hals.

"Na denkst du, ich lass mir den Brautkleiderkauf von meiner einzigen Tochter entgehen?", fragte Rebecca in gespielter Empörung. "Und soll ich ehrlich sein?", fragte sie und musterte ihre Tochter mit scharfem Blick von oben bis unten. "Das Kleid ist furchtbar."

----

In Bellas Gruppe ging es nun endlich vorwärts. Herbert steckte gerade in der Umkleidekabine, um einen Anzug anzuprobieren, den Alfred ihm herausgesucht hatte. Alfred selber lernte Julian nun endlich richtig kennen - denn den vorigen Abend, an dem sie ja nur einer Anzahl von Priesterkandidaten gelauscht hatten, hatte man zum Kennenlernern beim besten Willen nicht nutzen können.

"Und du und Herbert wart wirklich mal zusammen? Hat er mir gar nicht erzählt...", sagte der junge Wissenschaftler.

"Lang, lang ist's her. Aber wir sind im Guten auseinander gegangen und immer füreinander da." Julian lächelte. "Und es ist ja nicht so, dass keiner von uns seit dem jemanden anderes ins Herz geschlossen hätte." Er warf Alfred einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

"Ach ja?" Alfred schaute angestrengt auf den Boden. Er spürte Julians Blick ganz genau und wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Er ahnte was nun kommen würde.

"Was hast du eigentlich gegen ihn?", wollte der Teen-Vampir wissen.

Alfred erschrak und schaute nun doch auf. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was gegen ihn hätte?", fragte er schnell.

"Naja, das Gefühl kann man leicht bekommen, und nach dem, was Herbert mir erzählt hat, weichst du ihm auch ständig aus", antwortete Julian.

"Nun...ich habe nichts gegen ihn, auf gar keinen Fall", sagte Alfred leise. "Es ist nur so, dass... ach Mann, ich möchte einfach nur nichts überstürzen. Ich fühl mich von Herberts Anmachen ja geschmeichelt, aber irgendwie verwirrt mich das Ganze auch. Und außerdem..." Alfred, der etwas lauter geworden war, senkte seine Stimme wieder. "Außerdem habe ich manchmal etwas Angst vor ihm. Ich mein, er kann mir ja jetzt nichts mehr tun, ich bin ja inzwischen auch tot und ein Vampir, aber...ich fänd's halt schön, wenn wir erstmal nur-"

"Freunde sein könnten", vollendete Julian seinen Satz. Er nickte leicht. "Dann sag ihm das auch. Vielleicht läuft es dann ein bisschen besser zwischen euch. Und um Himmels Willen, hör auf ihm auszuwei-"

Er unterbrach sich selbst. Herbert kam aus der Umkleide.  
Er trug eine Hose in dem dunkelsten Mitternachtsblau, das der Laden zu bieten hatte. Die Nähte waren mit einem mondsilbernen Garn genäht, das zu Herberts Haaren passte. Unter einer Weste in dem selben blau trug er ein schwarzes Hemd und über dem Ganzen einen schwarzblauen Umhang , ebenfalls mit silbernen Nähten.

Bellas Augen wurden ganz groß, Julian gab einen Pfiff von sich und Ardora ließ ein "Tja, Alfi hat immerhin einen besseren Geschmack als Herbert selbst" vernehmen.

Herbert, der bis dahin eher unsicher in die Runde beblickt hatte, verzog das Gesicht in Ardoras Richtung und wandte sich Alfred, Julian und Bella zu. "Ist das wirklich gut?"

"Fantastisch", erwiderte Bella nachdrücklich. "Oder?" Julian und Ardora nickten und Herbert warf Alfred ein Lächeln und ein "Danke" zu. "Dann nehm ich das mit." Im selben Moment war er wieder hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden.

----

"Also, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist mir das zu... modern", beschwerte sich Graf von Krolock, als er sich bereits im dritten Anzug Jonathan und Chagal präsentierte.

"Ach was", entgegnete der dicke Wirt, "das sieht... gut aus."

Der Graf trug einen anthrazitfarbenen, modernen Anzug mit einem lachsfarbenen Hemd drunter. Er schaute nicht gerade glücklich aus der Wäsche, weswegen sich Jonathan das Lachen verkneifen musste. "Kann ich es ausziehen?", fragte der Graf kläglich.

Das brachte sogar Chagal zum lachen. Der Graf verschwand wieder in der Umkleide. Dafür tauchte wenige Sekunden später der Prfoessor in einem dunkelbraunen Lederanzug auf. Bei diesem Anblick konnten die beiden Vampire vor ihm das Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sogleich steckte au der Graf den Kopf aus seiner Umkleide. "Was ist de-" Dann begann auch er zu lachen, obwohl er es wenigstens noch dezent hinter der Hand verbarg - Graf hat ja schließlich Manieren!

"Was ist denn?", fragte auch der Professor, "der Verkäufer dort drüben meinte, das hier würde mir vorzüglich stehen!"

Der Graf biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht weiter zu lachen. "Ja, das hat er bei mir auch behauptet, als er mir diesen grässlichen Anzug dort hinten aufgedrängt hatte." Er deutete auf einen scheußlichen waldmeistergrünen Anzug mit Troddlen an den Schultern. Abronsius verzog das Gesicht. "Also nicht gut?", fragte er unsicher. Die drei Vampire schüttelten einheitlich dir Köpfe und der Professor verschwand geknickt.

"Yoine, willst du nicht auch mal was anprobieren?", fragte Jonathan. "Für dich immer noch Chagal, so nennt mich sogar Magda meistens", knurrte der Wirt. "Und wenn mir der Kerl dahinten auch so ein grässliches Teil andrehen will, beiß ich den nochmal!"

"Du wirst dich Hüten!", kam es vom Grafen hinter dem Vorhang.  
"Nun komm schon", quengelte Jonathan. "Sarah ist deine Tochter! Du wirst doch wohl nicht in deinen alten Hemden auf die Hochzeit deine Tochter gehen wollen, oder?"

"Wenn sie nur nicht-", begann Chagal, aber Jonathan machte eine jähe Handbewegung, sodass er den Satz noch abändern konnte - ansonsten hätte er mal wieder etwas sehr Unschmeichelhaftes über seinen baldigen "Schwiegersohn" von sich gegeben. "Wenn sie nur nicht mit den beiden anderen gegangen wäre. Ich hätte sie gern zuerst im Brautkleid gesehen und Magda meinte, dass Rebecca auch kommen wollte."

"Ergibt irgendwie wenig sinn"", bemerkte Professor Abronsius, der - inzwischen wieder in deinen alten Klamotten - nun wieder auf die kleine Stuhlgruppe zukam, in der Jonathan und Chagal Platz genommen hatten.

Der Graf erschien in einem beigen Anzug, der von der Form her seiner Tracht vom Mitternachtsball ähnelte. Jonathan verzog das Gesicht. "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Nicht wirklich", stöhnte der Graf, wollte sich gerade wieder zur Umkleide umdrehen, als ihm etwas ins Auge stach.

----

"Mama, das meinst du nicht wirklich!"

Sarah schaute wenig begeistert an sich herunter. Sie trug ein hellbraunes schlichtes Kleid.

"Äh, Rebecca, bist du sicher, dass du willst, dass deine Tochter den schönsten Tag ihres Lebens in so einem Fummel verbringt?", fragte Magda vorsichtig.

"Hast Recht, es könnte enger anliegen", entgegnete Rebecca in ihrer robusten Art.

Sarah warf Titania einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Die Cousine des Grafen lächelte und reichte der jungen Frau ein anderes Kleid von dem Stapel mit möglichen Hochzeitskleidern, den sich Sarah zurechtgelegt hatte.

Als die Wirtstochter zehn Minuten später wieder aus der Kabine auftauchte, staunte ihre Mutter nicht schlecht und Magdas Augen strahlten fast genauso wie Sarahs Lächeln.

Sie trug ein Kleid, dass im Grundton eigentlich dunkelbraun war (jemand mit schlechten Augen würde es als schwarz bezeichnen!). Vom Schnitt her hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Robe vom Mitternachtsball, dementsprechend waren einige Schichten der Unterröcke in einem hellen weinrot. Die Nähte der roten Korsage und der roten Handschuhe waren in demselben Silber gestickt wie an Herberts Anzug.

"Das ist es, oder?", fragte Sarah glücklich. "Ich find es wunderschön!"

"Ich auch!" Aus Magdas Stimme sprach die pure Begeisterung und Titania nickte. Nur Rebecca schaute etwas skeptisch drein. "Ist das nicht zu figurbetont?"  
"Du meine Güte, soll mein Cousin sie in der Hochzeitsnacht etwa aus _ so _ einem grauenhaften Teil rauskramen?", fragte Titania energisch und deutete auf ein grellgrünes Etwas, das eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit mit einem eingefärbten Kartoffelsack zum Schnüren hatte und ebenfalls auf Rebeccas Rechnung ging.

"Ganz meine Meinung", kommentierte Magda. An Sarah gewandt fragte sie: "Willst du das hier?"

Sarah kam aus dem Strahlen nicht mehr heraus und sie war Magda und Titania dankbar, dass sie nicht den Geschmack ihrer Mutter teilte.  
"Aber klar doch!"

----

"Alfred, das sieht klasse aus!"

Alfred fühlte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Gruppe zwar mehr als nur unwohl, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das Outfit, welches ihm Julian und Herbert herausgesucht hatten, gefiel.

Er trug einen dunkelroten Anzug aus Samt mit einer cremefarbenen Weste und einem schwarzen Hemd, von dem nur die Ärmel unter der Anzugjacke herauslugten, drunter. Über dem ganzen trug er, wie Herbert, einen Umhang, allerdings in einem sanften rotschwarz. Der Umhang gehörte zum klassischen Festtagsdress der Familie von Krolock. Seine Sachen waren ebenfalls mit silbernen Nähten bestickt.

"Na die Hochzeit scheint ja wohl im Zeichen der Silbernähte zu stehen, oder?", meinte Bella belustigt.

"Ziehen sich Vampire bei Hochzeiten immer so dunkel an?", fragte Ardora sie leise. Sie kannte sich in dieser Beziehung überhaupt nicht aus. Bella grinste. "Eigentlich kann sich das jeder selbst aussuchen, aber die von Krolocks - und die, die von ihnen gebissen werden - sind anscheinend ein dunkler Typ. Und ernsthaft, du glaubst doch wohl auch, dass Alfi lieber _das _ Outfit anzieht-" Sie deutete auf Alfred, der etwas verunsichert an den schwarzen Hemdsärmeln herumzupfte. "- als dieses grausige Ding!" Sie nickte zu einem lachsfarbenen, billig aussehenden Anzug, der über einem Sessel lag, herüber. Ardora kicherte und nickte.

In diesem Moment erhob Herbert die Stimme: "Dorie, du bist dran. Bist du eher ein heller oder ein dunkler Typ?", fügte er anzüglich und vielsagend grinsend hinzu und Ardora fiel siedend heiß ein, dass Vampire außerordentlich gut hören konnten. Sie lächelte entschuldigend.  
"Ich hab nichts gegen dunkel, bin ja selber so ein Typ."

----

"Also, ich hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten, aber du hast ja doch einen guten Geschmack", sagte Jonathan grinsend zu Graf von Krolock.

Dieser trug einen dunkelgrauen Anzug (ebenfalls fast schon schwarz) mit einer Weste in einem hellen weinrot drunter. Die spitzenbesetzten Ärmel, die man unter den Jackenärmeln erkennen konnte (der Graf war um die Spitzen einfach nicht umhingekommen), waren pechschwarz und der Umhang von einem ebenfalls dunklen Grau, während das Innenfutter von einem leuchtendem Silber war. Auch an diesem Anzug fehlten natürlich die silbernen Nähte nicht.

Der Graf lächelte stolz. Dann bedachte er Chagal mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

"Ist das in Ordnung, Schwiegerpapa?"  
"Na ja, in dem Anzug machst du wenigstens keine Schande", knurrte der dicke Wirt.  
"Gut, dann nehme ich den", sagte der Graf entschieden. "Und jetzt bist du dran." Er zwinkerte Jonathan zu, welcher Chagal, der widerwillig den Kopf schüttelte, ungnädig in die nächstbeste Umkleide und reichte auch sofort einen Anzug hinterher.

----

Die Nacht endete für die Vampire, Koukol, Professor Abronsius und Rebecca Chagal in einem Hotel, das den Besitzern von 'King's Teeth' gehörte.  
Die Shoppingtour war derartig ausgeartet, dass es für unsere Vampire unmöglich war, vor Sonnenaufgang wieder im Schloss zu sein. So waren die einzigen Vampire, die inzwischen wieder daheim waren, Freya, Lommel und die Kutschervampire. Sie mussten ja notgedrungen das Essen zum Schloss bringen.

Die Länge der Shoppingtour hatte sich allerdings gelohnt. Der Graf hatte beim Juwelier die Hochzeitsringe besorgt, Abronsius hatte gleich zwei Bücher gefunden, die ihm wohl ermöglichen sollten, bestimmten Jungvampiren das Tanzen beizubringen (er hatte einen kleinen Auftrag des Grafen bekommen) und auch die anderen Vampire hatten schließlich ihre Hochzeitsoutfits bekommen.

Herbert hatte für Ardora ein hübsches Kleid aus silberschwarzem Stoff und einer dunkelroten Korsage ausgesucht.

Julian hatte von Ardora einen dunkelvioletten Satinanzug mit einer dunkelgrünen Weste verpasst bekommen.

Er selbst hatte Bella ein hübsches dunkelblaues Abendkleid vorgeschlagen, welches sie tatsächlich mitgenommen hatte.

Alfred war - abgesehen von seinem Hochzeitsoutfit - noch in den Besitz eines Winterumhangs, einer neuen Hose und einer Jacke gekommen.

Rebecca hatte sich schließlich für ein hellbraunes Kleid - ähnlich dem, welches sie gerne an ihrer Tochter gesehen hätte - entschieden.

Titania hatte sich - im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann - ein neues Kleid geleistet. Es hatte hellblaue und schwarze Unterröcke und eine schwarze Korsage, welche im selben hellblau glänzte wie die Unterröcke.

Magda würde zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben ein richtiges Kleid tragen. Es war cremefarben und hatte zwar keine Unterröcke, aber dafür eine schwarze Korsage.

Chagal hatte sich in einen dunkelbraunen Anzug mit einer goldenen Weste stecken lassen - und auch sehr zufrieden damit.

Professor Abronsius würde an der Hochzeit einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug tragen, der mit Vampirtradition nichts zu tun hatte.

Jonathan hatte ein neues lachsfarbenes Hemd mit Spitzenärmeln (Kleine Anregung vom Grafen) für seinen schwarzen Anzug, den er schon an seiner eigenen Hochzeit getragen hatte gefunden und eben diesen bei einer Änderungsschneiderei abgegeben, damit er nicht als einziger ohne silberne Nähe erschien.

Tatsächlich war in jedem Outfit irgendwo mindestens eine silberne Naht zu entdecken und fast jeder hatte irgendetwas schwarzes, oder zumindest sehr dunkles an sich.

Bei Koukol wusste nur Professor Abronsius, was er tragen wollte, die beiden waren nach Sonnenaufgang nochmal kurz losgezogen: Er hatte, wie Abronsius, einen schwarzen Anzug ergattert, mit einem weißen Hemd drunter.

So schliefen die Vampire äußerst zufrieden in den bereitgestellten Särgen von 'King's Coffin' ein.

----

Sooo, mal wieder ein riesen XXL-Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen :-)  
Übrigens, das Voting für die Priester geht weiter, nur noch mal zur Erinnerung.  
Und ich hoffe, ihr wart nicht zu genervt, aber ich wollte die Hochzeit in zwei Farben machen und das Rennen haben dann schließlich schwarz und silber gemacht.

Dann reviewt mal schön, guckt mal, der lila Knopf da unten lächelt euch doch nur so an :-)

Greeetz, eure Aisa 


	5. Kapitel4:Von Herzen, Rezepten und nassen...

  
Kapitel 4: Von Herzen, Essensrezepten und nassen Katzen

Und weiter geht's :-) Vielen Dank an Steeljren-Dag (Grüße an's Brautpaar ausgerichtet g) und Rycitia für die Reviews.  
Macht weiter so :-)

----

Alfred wachte vor Sonnenuntergang auf. Während er sich noch fragte, was ihn überhaupt geweckt hatte, wurde sein Sargdeckel zur Seite geschoben und Sarahs Gesicht erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Verschlafen blinzelte er sie an.

"Was gibt's denn? Ist was passiert?"

"Nein, aber ich muss mit dir reden", antwortete Sarah leise. Sie zog den Nachwuchswissenschaftler aus dem gemieteten Sarg und mit sich.

Alfred folgte ihr zwei Treppen nach oben, in einen Fahrstuhl, drei Stockwerke weiter nach oben, wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl raus - und dann standen die beiden auf einer Art Dachboden, zumindest gab es eine Dachschräge. Allerdings bestand diese Dachschräge aus Glas und bot keinerlei Schutz vor dem Rest des Sonnenlichts, welches jetzt langsam dem Mondschein wich. Normalerweise wäre Alfred von der Panik gepackt worden, aber anhand der leicht abwesend wirkenden Sarah ignorierte er seine Bedenken, vor Allem, da die Sonne sowieso schon fast weg war.

Sarah stieß eine Glastür auf und trat hinaus auf das Dach von "King's Coffin" und ließ sich auf einem Liegestuhl nieder. Alfred setzte sich auf einen zweiten und schaute die junge Frau an. "Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

"Als... ähm... ich wollte dich was fragen...", murmelte Sarah leise. "Und das ist mir etwas unangenehm." Sie schaute auf und damit dem jungen Wissenschaftler genau in die Augen. "Schieß los", sagte dieser und schaffte es tatsächlich, die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er rechnete jedoch nicht mit einer erfreulichen Nachricht.

"Also... ach, ich mach's kurz." Sie holte tief Luft. "Ich habe keinen Trauzeugen. Und ich kenne kaum jemanden gut genug, als dass ich jemand anderen fragen könnte - außer dich. Zu Magda habe ich erst ein halbwegs gutes Verhältnis, seitdem wir beide Vampire sind. ich werd mich hüten, meine Eltern zu fragen und Herbert und der Professor stehen nicht mehr zur Verfügung. Und die von Catines kenne ich ja kaum..."

"Und warum ist dir das unangenehm, mich zu fragen?", unterbrach Alfred sie. Er ahnte nichts Gutes.

"Na ja..." Sarah wurde rot. "Mir ist natürlich aufgefallen... wie... naja, wie du reagierst, wenn wir beide miteinander reden - zumindest sonst. Oder damals, wenn ich mit dir geflirtet habe. Und der Professor hat mir auch einiges gesagt... du weißt schon, wovon ich rede", stammelte die Wirtstochter.

Alfred wurde noch röter als sie. "Und... und worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Nun... ach Alfred, der Professor meinte, du seiest in mich verliebt und... mein Gott, vergiss es, unter den Umständen kann ich dich doch unmöglich fragen, ob du mein Trauzeuge sein willst, wenn ich einen anderen Mann heirate!" Sarah sprach so schnell, dass sie sich fast an ihrer eigenen Zunge verschluckte. Sie senkte schnell den Kopf.

Ein kleiner Teil in Alfreds Gehirn fragte sich, ob es möglich war, dass er noch röter wurde. Der Rest versuchte zu verarbeiten, was Sarah da gerade gesagt hatte. Allzu viel bekam er von der Bedeutung nicht mit, aber hauptsächlich eins: Er würde für Sarah nie mehr sein, als ein guter Freund, sie würde ihn nie lieben. Alfred schluckte.

Bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er da sagte, sprudelten die Worte aus seinem Mund. "Ich würde aber trotzdem dein Trauzeuge sein."

Sarah hob überrascht den Kopf. Dann weiteten sich freudig ihre Augen. "Wirklich? Oh Alfred, danke!" Sie sprang auf und fiel Alfred stürmisch um den Hals, wobei sie Nachwuchswissenschaftler allerdings nach hinten riss und sie beide rücklinks vom Liegestuhl fielen.

Alfred atmete perplex aus und Sarah schob sich verlegen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "'Schuldigung", murmelte sie. "Ist nicht schlimm." Alfred rappelte sich auf und half Sarah mehr oder weniger gentlemen-like auf die Beine.

"Ähm... vielleicht sollten wie wieder nach unten gehen..." Sarah warf einen Blick auf den Mond, der nun in seiner halben Pracht über ihnen leuchtete. "Die anderen vermissen uns vielleicht schon." Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

Dieser kleine Teil in Alfreds Gehirn, der sich vor ein paar Minuten um das Rotwerden gesorgt hatte, beschloss nun, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, Sarah seine Gefühle zu gestehen, während der Rest der Wirtstochter hilflos hinterher schaute. Der kleine Teil griff auf den Rest über und Alfred fasste nach Sarahs Hand.

"Sarah... ich muss dir das jetzt sagen, denn wenn du verheiratet bist, werde ich mich nicht mehr trauen, das weiß ich jetzt schon." Alfred kam aus dem Rotwerden nicht mehr heraus. Sarah schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
"Wie auch immer der Professor es herausbekommen hat, er achtet ja normalerweise nicht so auf Gefühle... jedenfalls hat er recht." Alfred holte tief Luft - jetzt oder nie. "Ich liebe dich. Schon seit sich dich das erste mal gesehen habe. Deshalb bin ich dir ins Schloss gefolgt und deshalb wollte ich dich retten. Du bist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich nicht auf Herberts Anmachen eingehe und warum ich schon so oft Ärger mit dem Professor bekommen habe. Ich liebe dich."  
Nach dem ersten "Ich liebe dich" waren dem Nachwuchswissenschaftler die restlichen Worte gar nicht mehr so schwer gefallen und er hatte diese Sätze sogar herausbekommen, ohne zu stottern. Während er dies bemerkte, fiel ihm auch Sarahs Gesichtsausdruck auf. Er spiegelte pures Mitleid wieder.

"Alfred, es tut mir leid", sagte sie, und man hörte ihr an, dass sie es auch so meinte. "Aber ich bin mir mit dem Grafen sicher. Ich hätte dich nicht fragen sollen, ob du... jedenfalls musst du es nicht machen, wenn du nicht willst."

Wieder schluckte Alfred. Seine Angebetete hatte ihre Gefühle sehr lieb rübergebracht, aber es tat trotzdem weh. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Gewiss keinen Sinneswandels Sarahs - aber das hier auch nicht.

"Doch, ich werde es machen", sagte er leise. Er lächelte gequält. "Mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich."

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, damit Sarah die Tränen in seinen Augen nicht sah.

----

"Verdammt, wo sind die beiden?" Herbert schaute zum vierten mal in Alfreds Sarg. "Wir müssen bald los!"

"Sie werden wohl nicht verschollen sein, die tauchen bestimmt wieder auf." Professor Abronsius nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
"Genau, sie können nicht verschwunden sein, die Sonne ist ja erst vor zehn Minuten untergegangen." Titania klappte ihren Sargdeckel zu und verstaute ihr kleines rotes Samtkissen in Bellas Rucksack. "Und da ist zumindest Alfred."

Sie deutete auf den jungen Wissenschaftler, der gerade in diesem Moment durch die Tür schlurfte.

"Alfred, macht es dir etwas aus, in unsere Kutsche zu kommen? Wir müssen etwas zusammenrücken, weil wir eine Kutsche weniger haben." Graf von Krolock half Koukol dabei, die Hochzeitsoutfits in eine große Folie zu wickeln. Alfred murmelte etwas wie "Kein Problem" und gesellte sich zu Abronsius und Julian, die inzwischen beide Tee tranken. Julian entging Alfreds unglücklicher Gesichtsausdruck - im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen im Raum - nicht.

"Hey, kleiner, was ist los?", wollte er wissen und drückte Alfred ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. Eigentlich wollte Alfred niemandem etwas von seinem Liebesgeständnis erzählen, aber als Sarah die Küche betrat und mit ernster Miene auf den Grafen einredete, sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ardora Herbert auf Trab gehalten - und ihn dabei auch daran gehindert, zu seinem Alfi hinüber zu gehen. "Nun komm, bedräng ihn nicht schon wieder", meinte sie und fuhr ihm durch das schlafzerzauste Haar. "Geh die Sache ein bisschen ruhiger an und überrumpel ihn nicht immer."  
"Aber schau ihn dir doch mal an", entgegnete Herbert ungeduldig. "Es hat bestimmt Ärger gegeben!"  
"Vielleicht", sagte Ardora und verfrachtete Herberts silberne Haare in eine schwarze Samtschleife. "Und wenn nicht, verschreckst du ihn vielleicht wieder." Sie drehte den Grafensohn so um, dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. "Ich kenn dich doch, du schläfst in Hotelsärgen nie gut, und wenn du nicht gut schläfst, benimmst du dich manchmal seltsam. Alfred kennt das nicht und womöglich baust du dann Mist. Warte erst mal ab, bis du was genaueres weißt." Sie gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange und ging zu Magda hinüber, die gerade mit Chagal über irgendetwas diskutierte.

Eine Viertelstunde später war die Diskussion gegessen und die junge Magd blies zum Aufbruch. Koukol lenkte wieder die erste Kutsche, in der sich jetzt Graf von Krolock, Herbert, Sarah, Professor Abronsius, Alfred und Titania. In der zweiten Kutsche musste Chagal als Fahrer ran. In der Kutsche befanden sich Jonathan, Julian, Bella, Ardora, Magda und Rebecca.

Julian hatte darauf bestand, in der gleichen Kutsche wie Ardora zu fahren, denn er hatte die Geheimgespräche satt. Auf der Fahrt erzählte er Ardora genau das, was ihm Alfred zuvor berichtet hatte und Ardora informierte ihn von Herbert.

"Was steht eigentlich sonst noch an?", fragte Ardora, "vielleicht kann man die beiden mal in eine Arbeitsgruppe tun. Herbert könnte Alfi über seinen Liebeskummer wegtrösten..."

"Oh, seid bloß vorsichtig", warnte Jonathan. "Julian, ich kenne dich, wenn du dich in deine Kuppelversuche reinsteigerst..." Er schauderte.

"Hey!" Julian runzelte die Stirn, Ardora und Magda lachten.

"Also, ich finde die beiden sind ein süßes Paar", verkündete Magda. Rebecca warf ihr einen zweifelnden Blick zu, mit gleichgeschlechtlicher Liebe konnte sie sich nicht viel anfangen. Damit erntete sie ein "Guck nicht so" von Magda. "Mal sehen, vielleicht finde ich ja noch 'ne Arbeitsgruppe, wo ich die beiden reinstecken kann."

----

Magda fand nicht nur eine Arbeitsgruppe, sie musste eine neue aufstellen. Denn als die Vampire im Schloss ankamen, musste die junge Magd feststellen, dass sie wohl demnächst ihre Anweisungen genauer formulieren musste:

Freya, Lommel, die Teen- und Ewigkeitsvampire hatten zwar Unmengen an Lebensmitteln besorgt und sie auch so verstaut, dass sie nicht vergammeln würden, aber Magda hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie das Essen zubereiten würden. Da dem nicht so war, griff sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und wies Herbert, Alfred, Julian und Ardora an, die Küche zum Kochen zu nutzen. Rebecca und Chagal meldeten sich freiwillig zum Schälen von Kartoffeln, Tomaten, Äpfeln und Orangen und verzogen sich mit den Lebensmitteln auf den Schlosshof.

"Mal sehen", murmelte Magda den Kupplern Julian und Ardora zu, "vielleicht schau ich gleich auch mal vorbei."

----

"Und, weißt du jetzt, was los ist?", fragte Herbert Ardora, als die beiden mit einigen Litern Blut zum Einkochen in deine zweite Küche gingen.  
Während Ardora das Blut zusammen mit einer gewaltigen Menge Gelierzucker in vier Töpfe schüttete, erzählte sie Herbert alles, was sie herausbekommen hatte.

"Also, was hältst du davon, wenn ich versuche, ihn zu trösten?", wollte Herbert wissen und entfachte ein Feuer unter dem dritten Topf. Ardora zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist eigentlich gut, aber denk dran: Nicht zu aufdringlich! Ich habe noch nie einen so schüchternen Jungen wie Alfred gesehen." Sie rührte in einem Topf herum. "Was wird das eigentlich?", fügte sie hinzu.

Herbert verdrehte genießerisch die Augen. "Blutmarmelade. Hausrezept von Tante Titania. Sag mal", er grinste. "In der Zeit, wo du jetzt hier bist... hast du denn ein... ähm... Exemplar der Begierde hier im Schloss gefunden?"

"Nun ja..." Ardora rieb sich verlegen den Unterarm. "Ich find Magda wirklich sehr nett. Aber sie hat ja Chagal", fügte sie etwas enttäuscht hinzu. "Und ich trau mich nicht, sie _ richtig _ anzusprechen..."

Herbert konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. "Probier es halt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie nur an einem Ufer schwimmt, vielleicht kannst du es ja rausfinden." Er grinste schelmisch und rührte weiter in dem Blut-Zucker-Gemisch.

"Au! Verdammt!", fluchte Chagal und schleuderte eine Kartoffel und ein Messer von sich.

Rebecca lachte. "In der Küche warst du schon immer eine Niete."

"Hey! Und es ist trotzdem eine Schande, dass wir keinen Knoblauch benutzen dürfen."

"Du würdest dran krepieren", bemerkte Rebecca trocken.

"Pah", schnaubte der dicke Wirt. "Ich kann eh kaum glauben, dass du überhaupt hier bist. Hast du keine Angst, gebissen zu werden?"

"Magda hat für meine Sicherheit garantiert." Rebecca griff nach einem Apfel und begann ihn zu schälen. "Ich weiß, dass du es wahrscheinlich lieber gehabt hättest, wenn ich zu Hause geblieben wäre, aber im Gegensatz zu dir hat deine Geliebte daran gedacht, dass es meine Tochter ist, die heiratet", zischte sie bissig.

Chagal schwieg und schaute nur auf die Kartoffel, die er noch immer nicht zu ende geschält hatte. "Ich bin froh, dass du da bist", sagte er dann leise. "War irgendwie komisch ohne dich. Außerdem... "Er grinste dreist. "Außerdem hab ich deine Salami vermisst."

Rebecca verdrehte nur die Augen und warf eine Orangenschale nach ihrem Mann.

"Jetzt komm schon!" Julian warf entnervt eine Erdbeere in ein Sieb über der Spüle.

Er und Alfred befanden sich in der ersten Küche und bereiteten die Desserts für den Junggesellenabschied der Frauen vor.

"Du kannst nichts dran ändern, was passiert ist - genau wie an Sarahs Gefühlen, auch wenn du ihr Trauzeuge wirst. Warum hast du den Job überhaupt noch angenommen?"

"Weiß nicht..." Alfred zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte, dass ich wenigstens noch _ eine _ Sache mit ihr verbinden kann, die auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht..."

"Also, Alfred, ich versteh dich nicht." Julian legte sein Knippchen beiseite. "Okay, Sarah hat dir einen endgültigen Korb gegeben, aber du vergiss mal wieder Herbert. Warum lässt du dich denn nicht einfach mal auf ihn ein?"

"Weil... wie gesagt, manchmal habe ich ein bisschen Angst vor ihm..." Alfred schoss das Blut ins Gesicht.

"Aber es kann doch unmöglich nur daran liegen. Was hast du gegen in?"

"Ich hab gar nichts gegen ihn", erwiderte Alfred heftig. "Aber es kommt mir einfach so komisch vor. Ich mein, er ist ein Mann. Und außerdem, so du das ausdrückst... wenn ich mich auf seine Anmachen einlasse, kommt mir das vor, als würde ich ihn ausnutzen. Ich liebe ihn doch nicht."

"Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Julian musterte eine dunkelrote Erdbeere und biss hinein. "Wenn du einfach mitspielst, wer weiß, vielleicht schießt Amor dann ja doch noch einen Pfeil ab."

Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler schaute Julian zweifelnd an. "Meinst du?"

"Ach man, ich weiß es doch auch nicht", stöhnte Julian. "Ich hoffe es zumindest. Aber ich will nicht, dass sich Herbert nach der Hochzeit wieder bei mir ausheult. Ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr dermaßen verliebt gesehen, es wär wirklich schön, wenn du ihn wenigstens nicht mehr so vor den Kopf stoßen würdest. Er ist nicht so wie du denkst, er ist die Sanftmut in Person. Ich versteh gar nicht, wie du eine solche Angst vor ihm haben kannst." Julian schnappte nach Luft, er hatte während seiner Rede vergessen zu atmen. "Und außerdem... willst du denn die ganze Hochzeitsstimmung vermasseln?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte Alfred und gab sich in Gedanken geschlagen. "Und ich werd auch versuchen, Herbert nicht mehr vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

Genau diesen Moment wählte das personifizierte Gesprächsthema, um mit seiner Cousine in die Küche zu taumeln. "Halloooo", trällerte Herbert und stolperte auf die Arbeitsfläche zu, um sich daran abzustützen.

Ardora kicherte leicht hysterisch, während Alfred und Julian einen verwirrten Blick tauschten. "Okay, gebt es zu, ihr habt Rum in die Marmelade gekippt", rief Julian.

"Nee, nee", lachte Herbert. "Wir haben da nur was gesehen..."

"Genauer gesagt bringt Magda gerade ihre schön aufgebaute Ordnung durcheinander", grinste Ardora.

"Und leistet sich gerade eine Wasserschlacht mit Chagal und Rebecca am Schlossbrunnen" ergänzte Herbert.

"Und das Beste: Professor Abronsius, der Graf und Sarah machen auch noch mit!" Ardora wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem linken Auge.

Alfred starrte die beiden an wie Erscheinungen. "Der Professor und eine Wasserschlacht?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ist noch Platz zum Mitmachen?", wollte Julian wissen - er liebte Wasserschlachten über alles.

"Na das will ich doch hoffen", grinste Herbert. "Kommt ihr mit?"

Ein paar Minuten später fand Koukol beide Küchen leer vor. Verärgert nahm er die Töpfe mit der Blutmarmelade von den Feuern und begab sich auf die Suche nach den Vampiren. Er war genauso erstaunt wie Alfred, den Professor pitschnass auf einer niedrigen Mauer hocken zu sehen, noch erstaunter aber, als er seinen Grafen erkannte, der seine Nichte Bella gerade erbarmungslos unter Wasser stippte.

Kurz und gut: Die Vampire hatten ihre Wasserschlacht auf den Schlossteich verlegt und inzwischen war fast die halbe Sippe daran beteiligt.

Herbert stapfte gerade patschnass auf die kleine Mauer zu und ließ sich neben Alfred nieder - allerdings nicht, ohne vorher am Professor vorbeizugehen und dabei seine silberne Haarmähne so zu schütteln, dass Abronsius, der zumindest halbwegs getrocknet war, von oben bis unten betropft wurde. Koukol machte ein fragendes Geräusch in die Richtung des Professors. Der warf Herbert nur einen garstigen Blick zu, bevor er sich auf den buckligen Diener des Grafen zu bewegte, um ihm die ganze Sache zu erklären.

"Whoa, also ich bin ja schon lange nicht mehr mit Lommel aneinander geraten, aber der hat ja einen festen Griff drauf, mannomann!" Der Grafensohn rieb sich den Hals.

Alfred lachte. "Freya auch. Sie wollte mich stippen und hat mir dabei fast den Arm gebrochen..." Bei der Erinnerung daran verwandelte sich sein Lächeln in ein Naserümpfen. Auch wenn er nicht ertrinken konnte, er hasste es, gestippt zu werden.

"French? Ja, das stimmt... sie war gerade 75 Jahre alt, da hat sie mir fast die Augen ausgekratzt - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... na ja, die beiden sind sich halt sehr ähnlich, aber sie sind schon okay." Herbert warf Alfred ein freundschaftliches Lächeln zu.

"Sag mal, ich bin ein bisschen verwirrt über die ganzen Leute... kannst du mich da mal aufklären?" Alfred warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf Julian, der sich gerade lachend auf Ardora und Bella stürzte, und auf den Grafen, der seine Sarah und Titania aus dem Wasser ziehen wollte - Titania allerdings wurde von ihrem Mann wieder in den Teich gezerrt.

"Dann schieß mal los. Worüber soll ich dich aufklären?", fragte Herbert.

"Naja, über die Beziehungen zum Beispiel, die die alle untereinander haben. ich meine..." Der Nachwuchswissenschaftler deutete auf Bella, die jetzt ihrerseits Julians Kopf unter Wasser drückte, während Ardora versuchte, denselben wieder hoch zu holen. "Du hast gesagt, Bella und Ardora wären mal zusammen gewesen, aber..."

"Ach so was meinst du", unterbrach ihn Herbert. Ein nostalgisches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Das ist gar nicht mal wenig zum Erzählen. Also-" Er räusperte sich.  
"Bella und Ardora. Dass die beiden zusammen waren, hab ich dir ja erzählt, aber sie sind auseinander. Sie verstehen sich zwar noch wunderbar, aber diese Seite der Liebe ist abgeflaut. Jetzt sind sie eher wie Schwestern. Julian und Ardora sind sozusagen beste Freundinnen. Als Dorie das erste mal mit hierhin kam, hat sie sich im Schloss verlaufen. Bella und ich haben sie wie wild gesucht, während sie unten in den Kerkern auf Julian gestoßen ist. Er hat ihr erst ein bisschen Angst gemacht, aber dann brachte er sie nach oben. Wir waren damals mal wieder zusammen, er freundete sich mit ihr an und er und Bella taten ihr bestes, um uns gegenseitig zu befreunden. Damals haben wir uns oft gestritten, aber irgendwann hat sie sich zu einer meiner Lieblingscousinen entwickelt." Er grinste. "Ob das was Gutes oder was Schlechtes ist, darüber lässt sich streiten."

Alfred sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Nun guck nicht so", meinte der Grafensohn. "Sie ist absolut okay, hast du ja bestimmt selber festgestellt. Aber manchmal ist sie etwas seltsam, sie ist ja erst 84. Um nicht wie Frischling behandelt zu werden, tut sie oft so, als wären unsere alten Sitten und Gebräuche nichts Neues für sie, aber eine Hochzeit im Vampirstil kennt sie nun mal nicht. Bin mal gespannt, ob sie sich nicht doch noch blamiert." Herbert zwinkerte.

Alfred musste lachen. "Du bist ja fies. Ähm... und was meintest du mit 'damals waren wir mal wieder zusammen'? Ich dachte, das mit dir und Julian wäre schon lange her..."

Herbert konnte sich ein "Bist du eifersüchtig?" nicht verkneifen.  
Alfred wurde schlagartig knallrot. "Natürlich nicht! Aber man wird sich doch mal wundern dürfen...", fügte er verlegen hinzu.

Der Grafensohn grinste. "Ja, es stimmt. Er war mein erster Freund, als ich Vampir wurde, aber die Beziehung hielt nicht sehr lange. Wir sind allerdings im Laufe der Jahrhunderte... weiß nicht, bestimmt fünf mal wieder zusammen gekommen. Bis es meinem Vater zu viel wurde." Herberts Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Julian hat früher in der Gruft gewohnt, und als es meinem Vater langte, hat er ihn runter in die Kerker verbannt. Da ist er dann-" Er kicherte, "zu einem Teen-Vampir mutiert. Bella ist übrigens vorhin nicht grundlos Papa in die Mangel genommen worden, man sieht es ihr vielleicht nicht an, aber sie ist nur ein bisschen jünger als mein Vater. Also hat sie immer wieder versucht, Julian und mich zu verkuppeln. Hat ja auch ziemlich oft geklappt."

Jetzt lachten sie beide. "Und die Catines?", fragte Alfred weiter.

"Naja..." Herbert überlegte kurz, bevor er weitersprach. "Du weißt ja, Titania ist Papas Cousine. Ich nenn sie trotzdem Tante. Jonathan und Papa sehen sich ziemlich ähnlich, warum auch immer. Aber Jonathan ist etwas älter als mein Vater und ich glaube, Papa hat sich ein bisschen was von ihm abgeschaut. Titania hat Bella ausgebildet, besonders in Gesang und Tanz. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so gut Tango und Walzer tanzen gesehen. Lee ist eine echte Aufreißerin, sie hatte schon so viele Lover... naja, und French und Lommel sind nun mal die Jüngsten, noch etwas aggressiv und übermütig. Ich nehme mal an, deshalb hat Tante Titania sie nur einkaufen geschickt und ihre Klamotten selber besorgt", feixte Herbert.

Alfred rauchte der Kopf von diesen Informationen. Herbert betrachtete den Nachwuchswissenschaftler mit schiefgelegten Kopf.

"Mal ehrlich, du denkst doch bestimmt, dass unsere Sippe ein komplett unnormaler, chaotischer Haufen ist, oder?", fragte er.

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie sind schon in Ordnung... aber seltsam sind sie trotzdem. Alle miteinander", fügte er mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

Herbert rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern - was Alfred sofort wieder beunruhigte. Herbert schien zu spüren, wie sich der junge Wissenschaftler anspannte und ließ einen Arm nur auf dessen Schulter ruhen. "Hör mal, du kannst mit allen von denen reden. Dir beißt keiner den Kopf ab, die werden sich höchstens mit Problemlösungsvorschlägen auf dich stürzen."  
Wie gerne hätte der Grafensohn etwas anderes gesagt. Wenn Alfred sich nicht sofort bei seiner Berührung wieder unwohl gefühlt hätte, wäre Herbert wohl endlich mutig genug gewesen, ihm all seine Gefühle für ihn ins Gesicht zu sagen. Denn er war sich sicher: Andeutungen und Anmachen würden ihn auf lange Sicht kein Stück weiterbringen und Alfred schien mit Worten eh besser umgehen zu können als mit Taten.  
Aber Herbert nahm sich genau in dem Moment, in dem sich sein Alfred wieder etwas entspannte, vor, ihn spätestens nach der Hochzeit endgültig für sich zu gewinnen.

----

"Wie s", gurrte Ardora träumerisch.

Sie und Magda hatten sich von der Wasserschlacht zurückgezogen, als sie bemerkten, dass Herbert Alfred in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Sie waren nach oben in den Eulenturm gestiegen und beobachteten die beiden.

"So viel zu den gemeinsamen Aufgaben", grinste Magda.

"Naja, hat ja auch so geklappt. Hoffen wir nur, Herbert vermasselt es nicht schon wieder." Ardora streckte sich und stellte sich hinter die junge Magd. Es stimmt, was sie Herbert erzähl hatte - sie mochte Magda sehr. Sie mochte ihre dynamische Art und bewunderte ihre Begabung in Sachen Organisation. Ob sie es einmal drauf ankommen lassen sollte, auch wenn Chagal sie pfählen würde, wenn er es herausbekommen sollte?

"Wohl eher Alfred", erwiderte Magda stirnrunzelnd und beobachtete, wie der junge Wissenschaftler sacht Herberts Arm von seiner Schulter schob.

"Och man!" Ardora schaute enttäuscht über Magdas Schulter. "Warum weicht er denn immer aus?!" Während sie sprach, legte sie der jungen Magd die Hände um die Schultern. Magda lehnte sich zurück, genau gegen Ardora.

"Das ist einfach bescheuert", seufzte sie. "Warum kann er nicht einfach mal seine Vernunft ausknipsen? Warum muss er sich immer fragen, ob alles, was er tut richtig oder logisch ist? Das hat mich schon früher an ihm genervt!"

Ardora lachte leise. "So impulsiv heute", murmelte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an Magdas Haar.

Magda kam die Situation nun doch etwas seltsam vor - und erinnerte sie genau an das, was sie gerade am Schlossteich beobachtete. Und seltsam - irgendwie gefiel es ihr. 'Im Gegensatz zu Alfred', dachte sie, 'lass ich mein Herz entscheiden.'

Und als Ardora ihre Arme um Magdas Bauch schlang, begann die junge Magd sanft, diese zu streicheln.

----

"Sag mal, hab ich das, was Tante Titania erzählt hat, richtig verstanden? Du wirst Sarahs Trauzeuge?", fragte Herbert, als er und Alfred sich wieder ins Schloss begaben.

Koukol hatte der Wasserschlacht schließlich ein Ende gesetzt, indem er den Grafen und Chagal daran erinnerte, dass es noch viel zu tun gab.

"Ja", stöhnte Alfred. Er hatte den Gedanken verdrängen wollen - der eigentliche Grund, warum er Herbert über dessen Familie ausgefragt hatte. "Warum?"

"Na ja... erinnerst du dich noch an... unseren kleinen Walzer?"

Alfred errötete. Irgendwann in dieser Nacht hatte er aufgehört mitzuzählen. "Ja, sicher. Auch, wenn ich es eigentlich nicht will."

Herbert ersparte sich ein beleidigtes "Warum?" und überging den Kommentar. "Nun, ich hab die ja gesagt, dass sich Ardora in den vampirischen Hochzeitstraditionen nicht auskennt und sich vielleicht blamiert. Das möchte ich dir ersparen."

"Oh", machte Alfred. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes.

"Du kannst nicht tanzen, oder?", fragte der Grafensohn unvermittelt.

"Nein, hast du ja gemerkt", sagte Alfred leise. Er wusste nicht warum, es war ihm unangenehm, dass er damals nur so unbeholfen mit Herbert getanzt hatte. 'Wäre eigentlich schön gewesen, wenn wir damals richtig getanzt hätten', wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die seine damalige Angst eiskalt ignorierte.

"Nun", fuhr Herbert fort, "Bei uns ist es Tradition, dass die Braut, beziehungsweise der Bräutigam zusammen mit ihren Trauzeugen den zweiten Tanz aufs Parkett bringen. Und ich hab festgestellt, dass Sarah tanzen kann..."

"Und? Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Alfred unwirscher als beabsichtigt.

"Nun ja, ich biete dir hiermit einen kleinen Tanzkurs an." Herbert blieb stehen. "Und versuch erst gar nicht zu leugnen, dass du es nötig hast."

Er grinste. Etwa ein bisschen anzüglich?, fragte sich Alfred. Er hasste diese zweideutigen Bemerkungen von Seiten Herberts. Aber er konnte wirklich nicht verleugnen, dass er den Tanzkurs brauchte.

"Und wann?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
"Wenn du willst, noch heute Nacht."  
"Magda wird uns die Hölle heiß machen!"  
"Lass mich mal machen", grinste Herbert "Was ist? Willst du? Es ist ja nicht mehr lang bis zur Hochzeit..."

"Na gut..." Alfred war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er sich gerade ein Eigentor geschossen hatte.

-----

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, ist wieder etwas länger geworden. Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.  
Ich beeil mich :-) Und ich hoffe, ihr reviewt wieder schön :)

Bye bye,  
eure Aisa 


	6. Kapitel5: Tanzstunde oder: El Tango de K...

  
Kapitel 5: Die Tanzstunde oder: El Tango de Krolock  
  
Juhu, hab gerade ein einziges Review bekommen, ich dachte schon, die Story wäre ganz vergellen worden, Danke an Steeljren-Dag :-)  
Tja, also, weiter gehts :-)

----

"Äh..." Alfred starrte in den Ballsaal. Dieser war inzwischen komplett möbelfrei, nur die Säulen standen noch.  
"Hast du von einem Tanzkurs zu zweit gesprochen?"

Auch Herbert erstarrte. Dann murmelte er: "Mensch, Magda!"

Im Ballsaal waren zwar keine Möbel mehr, dafür aber Sarah, Magda, Chagal, Professor Abronsius, Bella, Ardora und Julian.

"Wollen die alle tanzen lernen?", fragte Alfred entgeistert.

"Bella, Juli und Dorie bestimmt nicht, die können tanzen", knurrte Herbert. Er hatte sich eine kleine Privatstunde seinerseits mit Alfi vorgestellt, keine Massentanzstunde, als er Magda schließlich im Eulenturm gefunden und ihr die Erlaubnis für Tanzunterricht abgerungen hatte.

Bella sprach gerade mit Abronsius, der kurz darauf nickte und aus dem Saal verschwand. Bella drehte sich zu den beiden Männern im Türrahmen um. "Kommt ihr?", fragte sie und winkte den jungen Wissenschaftler und den Grafensohn zu sich.

Magda drängte sich an ihr vorbei zu Herbert. "Tut mir echt leid", wisperte sie ihm zu, "aber als dein Vater davon mitbekommen hat, meinte er, dass Alfred mit Sicherheit nicht der Einzige ist, der Tanzstunden braucht..."

Herbert seufzte. "Kann man jetzt auch nichts mehr dran ändern", murmelte er. Dann zog er Alfred mit sich.

"Hast du nicht gesagt, dass Sarah tanzen kann?", fragte dieser, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Dachte ich zumindest, ihr Menuett beim Mitternachtsball sah jedenfalls danach aus", antwortete Herbert.

"Tja, so sah es aus", mischte sich Julian leise ein. "Aber überleg doch mal, sie war frisch gebissen, sie hat einfach nachgemacht, was alle anderen tanzten."

"Okay", rief Bella, bevor Herbert oder Alfred etwas erwiderten konnten. "Wer von euch kann denn überhaupt nicht tanzen?"

Alfred, Sarah und Chagal meldeten sich. "Kannst du tanzen?", fragte der dicke Wirt Magda verwundert. "Ein paar Walzerschritte", antwortete diese unwirsch.

"Gut, dann passt das ja..." Bella zählte die Anwesenden. "Gut, dann sucht sich bitte jeder von den Unerfahrenen einen erfahrenden Partner."

Es lief allerdings eher umgelehrt ab. Herbert nahm sofort mit Alfred Blickkontakt auf und Julian tippte Sarah auf die Schulter. Nur Bella und Ardora und Chagal und Magda bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Natürlich hätte Ardora gerne mit Magda getanzt, aber sie wusste ja nicht, wie schlecht Chagal war...

"Soll ich Chagal übernehmen?", murmelte ihr genau in diesem Moment Bella zu. "Ich mein, nichts gegen deine Tanzkünste, aber-" "Du bist besser im Tanzen als ich und kannst ihm das besser beibringen", vollendete Ardora grinsend den Satz, und ließ, ohne einen Einwand zuzulassen, Bella mit dem dicken Wirt stehen.

----

Abronsius hatte derweil den Ballsaal verlassen, weil er zumindest die Grundschritte beherrschte, wenn auch nur unbeholfen. Nun machte er sich auf die Suche nach Jonathan von Catine. Er fand ihn mit Lommel und Koukol in einem Raum des Weinkellers des Schlosses.

"Kommen sie rein", rief Jonathan und rutschte auf der Bank, auf der die drei saßen, ein Stückchen nach oben, damit sich der Professor setzen konnte.

"Gut dass sie kommen, ich konnte einfach die anderen Männer nicht finden", stöhnte Jonathan.

"Worum geht's denn?", fragte Abronsius.

"Um den Junggesellenabschied." Lommel wirkte leicht verzweifelt. "Wir organisieren den Abschied von Onkel Krolock, aber wir finden die anderen nicht."

"Die sind am Tanzen", informierte sie der Professor.

Die beiden Vampire und Koukol ließen ein erkennendes "Aaaah" hören. "Gut, dann können _ sie _ uns ja bei der Planung helfen", lächelte Jonathan glücklich. Schauen sie mal, wir hatten uns das hier vorgestellt..."

----

Der Tanzunterricht lief soweit ganz gut. Chagal hatte Bella zwar fast den letzten Nerv geraubt und Sarah mit ihren Absätzen fast Julians Schuhe ruiniert, dafür erwies sich Alfred unerwartet als äußerst belehrbar.

"Na also, das klappt doch", hatte Herbert ihm lächelnd zugewispert, als sie ihre erste Walzerrunde fehlerfrei hinbekamen.

Nun war allerdings erst mal eine Pause angesagt. Bella und Julian hockten sich neben den Plattenspieler und kramten in den Schallplatten aus dem gesammelten Sortiment der von Krolocks und der von Catines.

Herbert und Ardora versuchten derweil, einen Foxtrott zustande zu bringen, aber das wollte nicht so richtig gelingen, denn auf "Wiener Blut" ließ sich nun mal nur sehr schlecht 'foxtrotten'.

Alfred, Magda, Chagal und Sarah hatten sich gehen die Säulen im Raum gelehnt und schauten lachend zu.

Auf einmal gab Julian einen spitzen Schrei von sich - bei einem Blick auf sein Gesicht erkannte Sarah, dass es ein Begeisterungsschrei war.

"Herbi, guck mal!" Julian wedelte mit einer Schallplatte. Herbert und Ardora geboten ihrem Foxtrott Einhalt, Herbert kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Platte zu erkennen - allerdings nur, um kurz darauf die Augen aufzureißen und ebenfalls äußerst begeistert auszusehen.

"'I'll cover you'", rief er entzückt. Bella grinste, entwand dem Teen-Vampir neben ihr die Platte und legte sie auf. Daraufhin begannen Julian und Herbert zu tanzen - und sangen gleichzeitig mit. Entsprechend tapsig sah der Tanz dann auch aus, Sarah, Magda und Alfred kugelten sich vor Lachen. Die beiden Männer ließen sich davon nicht stören und jaulten munter weiter.

_ "'I think they meant it, when they say, you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are, my love...'" _

Ardora ließ sich kichernd neben Sarah nieder. "Das ist ein Lied, bei dem sich die beiden auf einem Mitternachtsball vor der ganzen Familie blamiert haben", lachte sie.

Sarah schaute sie fragend an.

"Nun ja, die beide hatten... sagen wir mal, einen über'n Durst getrunken. Dann haben sie bemerkt, dass sie schon damals, als sie noch zusammen waren, oft auf das Lied getanzt haben und ... na ja... haben dann die gleiche Show abgeliefert wie jetzt", schloss sie mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

Sarah lachte."Oh nein, das muss ja ein Schandfleck in der Familienehre sein", flüsterte sie. Ardoras Grinsen wurde nur breiter.

Der Grafensohn und der Teen-Vampir beendeten ihren Tanz unter tosendem - wenn auch leicht spöttischem - Applaus. Die beiden verbeugten sich gespielt.

"Ich hab noch mehr alte Schinken, wenn ihr wollt", rief Bella. "Black Velvet gefällig?"

"Nee, moment, hast du 'Like A Prayer'?"

Bella verzog das Gesicht zu einem liebevollen Lächeln und Julian und Herbert sahen zu, dass sie sich neben Alfred niederließen. "Noch ein Kennenlerinlied", erklärte Herbert dem leicht verwirrt aussehenden Assistenzwissenschaftler.

Auch Bella und Ardora sangen zu ihrem Tanz, allerdings sah es bei den beiden ein wenig eleganter aus als bei ihren Vorgängern.

Der 'Unterricht' artete in eine Vorstellung von verschiedenen Tänzen aus. Der Höhepunkt wurde erreicht, als Graf von Krolock in eine Tangorunde auf 'Objection' platzte.

_ "Objection, I don't want to be the exception to get a bit of you attention..." _, kam es von Julian, Herbert und Bella und wurde von einem "Was ist denn hier los?" des Grafen unterbrochen.

Die drei Paare hörten sofort auf zu tanzen. "Tanzunterricht", antwortete Herbert wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Bella drehte sich demonstrativ noch einmal unter Julians Arm hindurch.

"Für die Hochzeit? Tango?" Der Graf lächelte. "Ist aber gar nicht so der übliche Tango, der sonst in der Familie auf's Parkett gelegt wird..."

Herbert verdrehte leicht die Augen, Ardora hüpfte zum Plattenspieler und suchte eine Platte mit einer dunkelbraunen Hülle heraus. Kurz darauf war eine tangoartige Klavirmusik zu hören.

"Darf ich bitten?" Der Graf reichte Bella seinen Arm, Herbert forderte Ardora auf und Julian zog Alfred auf die Beine. "Komm", murmelte er ihm zu, "Tango musst du eh noch lernen."

Zu Alfreds Überraschung sangen auch Bella und der Graf zur Musik. Und der Text kam ihm noch un-gräfischer vor, als der von 'Objection'.

_ "... fühlst ein Feuer im Gehirn und du tränkst jetzt am liebsten Gasolin?",_ schmetterte der Graf und fuhr nach einem _"Ich krieg wirklich zu viel!" _ von Bella ein _"Honey, ich kenn das Spiel - es heißt: Der Tango Maureen"_ hinzu.

_"Der Tango Maureen",_ trällerten Herbert und Ardora zweistimmig, _"ist ein schwummriges Glückskarussell. Du zuckst an der Angel, dein Herz in der Mangel, wirfst dich vor und zurück, stechend kalt ist ihr blick und du stöhnst und gewöhnst dich daran." "Dass wir an einem Strick zieh'n", _ sang Ardora und endete zusammen mit Herbert, seinem Vater und Bella: _ "Der Tango Maureen!" _

Während die vier weiterschmetterten, versuchte Julian, Alfred im richtigen Tempo zu führen. Das war allerdings gar nicht so einfach, denn er wusste nicht, ob er den jungen Wissenschaftler als Mann führen, oder sich von ihm führen lassen wollte.  
Alfred brachte es während der Schrittfolgen noch fertig, zu fragen: "Was ist das eigentlich für ein Lied?"

Julian lachte. "Ich weiß nicht, warm der Graf da so drauf steht. Keine Ahnung. Gehört aber zu seinen Lieblingsliedern. Man sagt aber, dass seine erste Frau so ähnlich war wie diese Maureen. Wir haben den Text früher immer in den 'Tango Herbert' umgedichtet, weil er so unangenehm werden kann, wenn er wirklich sauer auf jemanden ist." Julian prustete bei Alfreds Anblick los.  
"Auf dich wäre er niemals wirklich sauer", beruhigte er den Assistenzwissenschaftler.

----

"Hat der denn überhaupt so etwas?", fragte Abronsius gerade. Die Vorbereitungen im Weinkeller waren nun in vollem Gange.

"Na sicher hat er sowas. Das hab ich vor 179 Jahren ganz genau gesehen", antwortete Lommel. "Allerdings ist da-" Er unterbrach sich selbst. "Mama, was machst du denn hier unten?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Titania, die den Kopf durch die Tür steckte. "Wisst ihr wo die Mädels sind?"

Titania war in Begleitung von Lena, French und Rebecca. "Wir brauchen nach ein paar Leute, die beim Planen mithelfen..."

"Junggesellenabschied?", schloss Jonathan messerscharf. Die Frauen nickten.

"Sind alle beim Tanzen", meinte Abronsius, ohne von seinem Klemmbrett aufzusehen.

"Was macht ihr denn?", fragte Lommel neugierig.

"Das siehst du noch früh genug", wimmelte French ihn ab. "Ich sag nur: Sarah wird zumindest der Hinweg gar nicht gefallen."

Sie grinste diabolisch, während die Männer beunruhigte Blicke austauschten.

----

Mit einer letzten Drehung beendeten die drei Paare ihren Tango - Alfred und Julian mussten sich gegenseitig aus ihren Gliedmaßen wickeln.

Sarah, Magda und Chagal klatschten lachend. "Klasse, wenn ihr das auf der Hochzeit bringt, blamiert ihr noch eine Generation von Krolocks", lästerte Sarah grinsend.

"Bella!"

Zum zweiten mal in 5 Minuten zog Titania alle Blicke auf sich. Allerdings ignorierte sie diese munter und winkte ihre zweitjüngste Tochter zu sich. Während die beiden tuschelten, bekam der Graf sein Fett weg.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Herbert seinen Vater. "Du kannst doch tanzen."

"Du auch", erwiderte Graf von Krolock trocken. "Ich wollte eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass die werten Jungvampire die Zeit nicht vergessen und vor Sonnenaufgang in ihren Särgen liegen."

Herbert warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr- es war bereits viertel nach fünf. "Ups, ich denke wir haben die Zeit vergessen..."

Bella horchte auf, als sie die Worte 'Zeit vergessen' hörte. Sie blickte skeptisch in die Runde.

"Meint ihr, ihr seid soweit gerüstet für die Hochzeit?", fragte sie.

"Wenn nicht, müssen wir eben auf Einzelunterricht zurückgreifen", sagte Julian laut, schaltete den Plattenspieler aus - und räumte mit seinen Worten Herbert einen Stein aus dem Weg.

"Genau." Der Grafensohn nickte heftig. "Einfach bescheid sagen, wenn noch etwas unklar ist." Er warf Alfred einen freundlichen Blick zu.

Titania schob ihren Cousin und seine baldige Braut mit einer Entschuldigung aus dem Saal, dann wandte sie sich an die übrigen Vampire.

"Also, hört mal. Wir nicht Unterricht-Bedürftigen haben schon mal ein bisschen für die Junggesellenabschiede geplant. Jungs, im Weinkeller warten Professor Abronsius, Jonathan, Lommel und Koukol auf euch, Mädels, es wär nett, wenn ihr mir noch ein bisschen helfen würdet."

Diese Worte hatten nicht weniger Wirkung wie Magdas, wenn sie zum Aufbruch blies.

Alfred jedoch wandte sich noch einmal an Bella.

"Sag mal, wer traut die beiden denn jetzt eigentlich?", fragte er.

"Na ja..." Bella zögerte. "Also, es gab ein paar kleine Probleme... im Nachhinein war die Mehrheit für Amneris, aber Käpt'n Korks Taxifahrer ist durchgebrannt und jetzt kann er nicht zurück zu seinem Raumschiff... und ... nun ja, der Graf ist in Kronstadt Pastor Kromling über den Weg gelaufen, und irgendwie hat er wohl gefallen an ihm gefunden..." Sie holte tief Luft. "Das heißt, dass die Trauung von drei Leuten Vollzogen wird."

Alfred konnte nur ein "Oh" von sich geben. Er war baff. Er persönlich hatte ja für Amneris, die Ägypterin, gestimmt, war aber auf jeden Fall gegen Kork gewesen, allein schon, weil er nicht wusste, wie er gleich drei Schwulen gegenüberstehen wollte. Und Detlev Kromling, der nach Bier und Leberwurst riechende Sauerländer, war ihm äußerst suspekt gewesen. Aber andererseits war er der einzige richtige Priester, der zur Verfügung stand.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, nickte Bella. "Das kann heiter werden, nicht wahr?"

----

"Wir können sie da aber nicht mit dem Kasten hochscheuchen", warf Magda ein, "Das wär ja unmenschlich!"

"Sie ist ja auch kein Mensch mehr", entgegnete Lena.

"Wer soll sie denn eigentlich da hoch locken? Mit einem von uns würde sie da doch nicht hochgehen." Ardora stützte das Gesicht auf die Hände.

Die Frauen hatten sich zum Planen in den Kerker der Teen-Vampire zurückgezogen, weil ihnen dort Särge zum Schlafen zur Verfügung standen.

"Tja, ich denke, da muss dann Magda ran", meinte Bella. "Rebecca kann nachts nicht so gut sehen, nichts gegen dich, Becci, aber du würdest du halbe Strecke am Boden liegen", fügte sie an Sarahs Mutter gewandt hinzu.

Die schnaubte nur und gab ein "Pah" von sich. Aber Magda erklärte sich einverstanden.

"Gut", meinte Lena schließlich, "dann haben wir ja jetzt den Großteil geklärt. Dann müssen halt nur morgen ein paar Leute da hoch laufen und das Ding bewohnbar machen."

"Hab ich schon weitestgehend", verkündete Rebecca stolz. "Sind nur noch kleine Einzelheiten."

"Schön, dann lasst uns jetzt schlafen gehen", meinte Titania. "Wir haben morgen eine anstrengende Nacht vor uns."

----

Und, schon gespannt, was die Damen für Sarahs Jungesellinenabschied geplant haben? Und die Herren für den Grafen?  
Ich hoffe, ich bekomme diesmal ein paar mehr Reviews #ermunter# der lila Button wartet nur auf euch :-)

Eure Aisa 


	7. Kapitel6: Junggesellenabschied

  
Kapitel 6: Jungesellenabschied

Rycitia, FaFa und Steeljren-Dag: Vielen Dank für die Reviews knuddel Ich hoffe, ihr findet die Junggesellenabschiede nicht zu heftig. Der von Sarah hat übrigens wieder Ähnlichkeit mit dem der Braut des inspirierenden Paares :-) ( Steeljren-Dag: Danke für die Idee, ich werd versuchen, sie in den nächsten Kapiteln einzubringen :D )  
Und es ist vielleicht auch nochmal Zeit für den Disclaimer. Also: Alles TdV-Charas (Graf von krolock, Sarah, Alfred,Professor Abronsius, Herbert, Chagal, Magda, Rebecca und Koukol) gehören Roman Polanski und den Machern von TdV, meine Charas (Titania, Julian, Jonathan, Ardora, Bella, Lena, Lommel und French) natürlich mir.

Dann gehts jetzt mal weiter :-) Viel Spaß auf den Junggesellenabschieden :)

----

"Wow, da hast du ja ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte Ardora bewundernd.

Rebecca hatte sich mit Ardora, Lena, French und Bella auf den Weg in die relativ große Waldhütte gemacht, in der die Frauen Sarahs Junggesellendasein verabschieden wollten.

Hinter den Frauen lag eine anstrengende Nacht. Die Anstrengungen hingen zum Einen mit dem Einzug der Priester ins Schloss zusammen, zum Anderen aber auch damit, dass sie alles, was in kleinster Weise mit Hochzeit, Polterabend oder Junggesellenabschied zu tun hatte, vor Sarah geheim halten mussten. Der Graf hatte inzwischen aufgehört, ihnen hinterher zu schnüffeln, aber Sarah war wirklich hartnäckig.

Trotzdem war es für Rebecca kein Problem gewesen, tagsüber zur Hütte zu kommen und diese zu säubern. Sie hatte sogar das Plumpsklo, das ein paar Meter von der Hütte stand, wieder halbwegs in Schuss gebracht.

Und so stand sie jetzt mit den Vampirmädchen auf dem Balkon der Hütte. Die Mädchen hatten in ihren Rucksäcken jede Menge Spirituosen, Blutkonserven, Weißbrot, Käse, Knabberzeug und Utensilien, die sie für ihre Überraschungen brauchten.

"Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass Magda die Kleine hier her führt, ohne ihr das Bein zu brechen", schnaubte French.

"Das klappt schon", zeigte sich Ardora hoffnungsvoll und zog eine große Flasche Genever aus ihrem Rucksack. "Lasst uns mal auf die Braut anstoßen", grinste sie.

----

"Titania!"

Alfred und Julian rasten auf Titania zu und kamen schlitternd vor ihr zum Stehen. Titania selbst drehte sich erschrocken um. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Solltet ihr nicht schon weg sein?"

"Darum geht es ja", keuchte Alfred, völlig außer Puste.

"Wir brauchen eine Augenbinde. Hast du zufällig eine?", fragte Julian etwas gelassener.

"Kommt mal mit, ich denke Lena hat noch eine."

Fünf Minuten später beute sich Titania über den Sarg ihrer ältesten Tochter und kramte darin herum.  
"Also, hier ist eine Augenbinde..." Sie richtete sich anzüglich grinsend auf. "Wollt ihr auch die passende Peitsche dazu?"

Alfred wurde wie auf Knopfdruck rot. Titania schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und drückte dem jungen Wissenschaftler die Augenbinde in die Hand. "Junge, du brauchst wirklich ein bisschen mehr Toleranz und ein paar Vorurteile weniger bestimmten Dingen gegenüber."

"Meine Rede", feixte Julian, bedankte sich und machte sich, mit Alfred im Schlepptau, auf den Weg zur Grafengruft.

----

Genau dort tauchte in diesem Moment eine streng aussehende Magda auf. Der Graf lächelte schon bei ihrem Eintreten und warf einen schmunzelnden Blick zu seiner Verlobten herüber, die sehr nervös auf ihrem Sarg hockte.

"Okay, du weißt, was ansteht?" Magda baute sich vor Sarah auf. Die schüttelte nur stumm und mit großen Augen den Kopf. "Auch nicht, was du mitnehmen musst?", spielte Magda die leicht Verunsicherte. Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

"Steh mal auf", kommandierte die junge Magd. Sarah folgte.

Magda klappte den Sarg auf und kommandierte weiter: "Also, du brauchst eine Zahnbürste mit Zahnpasta, ein T-Shirt (A/N: Nehmen wir mal an, so etwas gab es damals schon, mir fällt nix besseres ein) oder einen Pullover, in dem du eventuell auch schlafen kannst, eine Regenjacke - guck mal nach draußen !- und feste Schuhe. Jacke, T-Shirt und Schuhe am besten jetzt schon anziehen."

Sarah schaute die junge Magd einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann befolgte sie wortlos Magdas Anweisungen. Diese warf einen Blick zu Graf von Krolock herüber, der in die ganze Aktion eingeweiht war. Der Graf sah aus, als müsste er jeden Moment seine unwissende Fassade fallen lassen.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Sarah in Regenjacke, Wanderschuhen und - was an ihr sehr ungewohnt aussah- Lederhose vor ihrem Verlobten und Magda. "Und jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher.

Graf von Krolock wandte sich schlagartig von der Szenerie ab, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich losgelacht. Seine Verlobte war seinem Sohn ähnlicher als sie dachte. Wie Herbert war sie sonst übermütig und unternehmungslustig, aber wenn sie nicht wussten, was vor sich ging, wurden beide unsicher und verlegen.

Magda kramte derweil in ihrer eigenen Jackentasche herum. "Die hier brauchst du auch noch", sagte sie schließlich und streckte Sarah eine Stadtkarte entgegen.

Sarah fragte sich äußerst verunsichert, was die junge Magd plante. Und vor allem fragte sie sich, ob ihr Graf davon wusste. Der drehte sich jetzt wieder zu den beiden um, mit Zweifeln im Gesicht, die zwar nur gespielt waren, die aber trotzdem sehr echt wirkten

"Magda", begann er, "Ich find das doch sehr heftig, was ihr macht... aber... bitte, macht keine Fotos und macht das nicht in der Umgebung des Schlosses... ich will nicht wissen, was die Leute sonst denken..."

Sarah quietschte entsetzt auf. "Was habt ihr vor?", fragte sie schrill.

Magda konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, ihr gefiel die Rolle zu gut. "Wirst du sehen. Kannst du ein Pferd lenken?"

Sarah nickte verdattert. "Gut, dann verschwinden wir jetzt." Magda drehte sich noch einmal zum Grafen um, zwinkerte und winkte. "Morgen bekommen sie ihre Frau wieder, Herr Graf."

----

Mehr als das brauchte Titania nicht hören. Sie hatte mit Professor Abronsius und Herbert vor der Tür zur Gruft (A/N: Ja, es gibt eine Tür, man muss nicht Abronsius' Umweg nehmen g) gewartet und sie verschwand noch, bevor sich der Sohn des Grafen und der Professor vor den beiden Frauen versteckten. Sie eilte in den Schlossstall, griff sich ihre große Tasche - ebenfalls gefüllt mit Utensilien für den Abend - und ritt mit einem von Koukol bereit gestellten Pferd mit großer Geschwindigkeit Richtung Wald, die Straße entlang und schließlich den Berg zur Hütte hinauf. Sie musste den anderen Frauen bescheid sagen.

----

"Hallo, Vater", flötete Herbert und betrat zusammen mit Koukol die Gruft. Der Graf saß inzwischen wieder auf seinem Sarg und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Der Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Dieses Grinsen zusammen mit dem zuckersüßen Ton... nein, das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

"Weißt du, was jetzt kommt?", fragte Herbert. Der Graf schüttelte nur ergeben den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, es ist nichts zu Gemeines", murmelte er. Selbst auf Koukols Gesicht stahl sich ein Lächeln. Der bucklige Diener winkte nach draußen und Abronsius schubste Alfred hinter Julian in die Gruft, bevor er selbst gemessenen Schrittes hinterher lief.

"Tja, Herr Graf, ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus, wenn wir sie jetzt des Augenlichts und der Hörfähigkeit berauben", säuselte Julian und zupfte an der Augenbinde, während Herbert mit einer kleinen Schachtel Ohrenstöpseln raschelte.

Die Augen des Grafen weiteten sich und seine Haltung wurde schlagartig abwehrend. "Was habt ihr vor?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Dir die Augen und Ohren zukapseln und dich 'ne Klippe runterschmeißen", stöhnte Herbert leicht genervt. "Lass dich doch mal überraschen!"

"Genau!" Julian grinste fast so diabolisch wie Magda vorher, stellte sich hinter den Grafen und legte diesem kurzerhand die Binde über Augen, während Herbert dafür sorgte, dass die Ohrenstöpsel nicht aus den Ohrenmuscheln seines Vaters fielen.

"Eigentlich müssten wir ihm noch die Nase zu halten", meinte Alfred, der beim Anblick des der Hör- und Sehmittel beraubten Grafen nun doch lächeln musste. "Sonst weiß er ja sofort, wo er ist..."

"Der Schock kommt noch früh genug", erwiderte der Professor. "Habt ihr alles", wandte er sich an Herbert und Julian, die den Grafen jetzt an den Händen führten. Die beiden nickten.

Schließlich machten sich die Männer auf den Weg nach unten zum Stall, wo Chagal, Jonathan und Lommel schon eine Kutsche vorgefahren hatten.

----

"Sie kommen bald!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte Titania in die Waldhütte.

Die anderen Frauen saßen inzwischen an dem rechteckigen Tisch vor einigen Wassergläsern, zwischen denen jedoch auch einige Schnappspinnchen zu finden waren.

"Na, dann schenken wir doch schon mal aus", meinte Rebecca begeistert und griff nach einer Flasche Pflaumenschnaps.

Etwas weiter unten, etwa einen halben Kilometer entfernt auf der Straße, befand sich die Zwei-Manns-Kutsche, in der Sarah und Magda saßen.

"Wir sind hier falsch", beharrte Sarah. "Da hinten ist ein King's Teeth Imbiss, der ist hier gar nicht eingezeichnet!"  
Magda zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Magda? Können wir da nicht eben etwas essen?", fragte Sarah mit der Bettelstimme eines kleinen Kindes.

Die junge Magd schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, nein, wir müssen sehen, dass wir ans Ziel kommen."

Zehn Minuten später - die Pferde des Grafen hatten den halben Kilometer mehr oder weniger willig auf Sarahs Kommando hin abgetrabt - ging es ein Stück bergauf. Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende der Straße. Nur ein breiter, vom Regen, der seit gestern Nacht unablässig vom Himmel tropfte, aufgeweichter, schlammiger Weg führte tief in den Wald hinein. Und das Schlimmste: Er führte auch sehr steil nach oben.

"Müssen wir da her?", stöhnte Sarah. "Ganz genau", antwortete Magda, immer noch mit der kalten Kommandostimme.

"Und ich muss das Fass tragen?" Sarah schaute die junge Magd wehleidig an.

"Na ja, das können wir ja zu zweit tragen", ließ sich diese erweichen. "Die Kutsche lassen wir stehen. Auf gehts!"

----

"Wo sind wir?!", wollte der Graf zum etwa dreißigsten mal wissen, obwohl er die Antwort wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht durch die Ohrenstöpsel gehört hätte.

Herbert und Julian führen den Grafen vorsichtig durch eine Drehtür, durch einen Kassendurchgang (ihr wisst schon, wenn man an einer Kasse vorbei geht, diese kleine Törchen), durch ein, zwei weitere Räume, immer mit Koukol, Abronsius, Alfred, Lommel und Jonathan im Schlepptau - und dann roch von Krolock etwas. Er konnte es nicht richtig definieren, weil er es lange nicht mehr gerochen hatten. Und schließlich, als er das Alphabet durchging und bei C ankam, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Es roch nach Chlor!

"Wo sind wir?", fragte er energisch. Er wurde noch etwas weiter gezogen (wobei der Geruch immer stärker wurde), dann stieß ihn jemand in einen Stuhl und er merkte, wie Herbert ihm die Ohrenstöpsel abnahm.

Er hörte ein Rauschen und Plätschern und im selben Moment, als ihm ein Licht aufging, nahm ihm Julian die Augenbinde ab.

Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt: Sie befanden sich in einem Schwimmbad, genauer gesagt: In einem Freizeit-Spaßbad (natürlich ebenfalls ein Teil des King's-Unternehmens).

Herbert erlebte seinen Vater zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sprachlos. "Ihr... ihr seid verrückt", brachte der Graf schließlich heraus. "Ich... ich war doch bestimmt seit eineinhalb Jahrhunderten nicht mehr schwimmen!"

Es blitzte. Lommel hatte prompt ein Foto gemacht. Bevor der Graf etwas einwerfen konnte, sagte Julian: "Nun ja, im Schlossteich vorgestern warst du aber trotzdem gut dabei." Er grinste.

Graf von krolock erhob sich. "Ich habe nicht mal eine Badehose", murmelte er, halb resigniert, halb empört.

"Brauchst du auch erst mal nicht", entgegnete sein Sohn mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. "Alfred, Jonathan!"

Die beiden angesprochenen Männer zogen zwei Lycrateile hervor. Von Krolock stellte entsetzt fest, dass es sich dabei um Badeanzüge handelte.

"Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!" Der Graf ließ nun jeden aristokratischen Zug fallen und starrte seinen Sohn, dessen Angebeteten, den Professor, seinen Schwager, dessen Sohn und den Teen-Vampir an.

Die jedoch nickten allesamt. "Also", trällerte Herbert und verkniff sich heftigst das Lachen. "Den pink-geblümten oder den dunkelblau-gelben?"

Der Graf verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. "Nun kommt schon, das könnt ihr nicht machen! _ Ich bin ein Graf!! _"

"Na eben", lachte Jonathan. "Was meinst du, was ich vor meiner Hochzeit alles über mich ergehen lassen musste, und ich bin genauso Graf wie du."

Der Graf schaute ihn widerwillig an.  
"Gut, wenn's denn sein muss... den blau-gelben."

----

"Man, wie weit ist es denn noch?", keuchte Sarah.

Der Schweiß lief der jungen Vampirin über den Körper, während sie mit Magda nicht nur das große Bierfass, das in der Kutsche gelegen hatte, den Berg hoch schleppten, sondern rackerte sich auch noch mit ihrem Rucksack ab - Magda hatte, bevor sie losgestiefelt waren, einen Schlafsack und eine Isomatte drangebunden.

"Hast recht, lass uns mal 'ne Pause machen." Magda setzte ihre Seite des Fasses ab und wischte sich über das schweiß- und regennasse Gesicht. Dann zog sie zwei Plastikbecher aus ihrem Rucksack, löste den Deckel vom Fass und schöpfte Bier in beide Becher. Sarah nahm ihren Becher verwundert entgegen.

"Guck nicht so", grinste Magda, während sie das Fass wieder zuschraubte. "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du noch vor deinem sechzehnten Geburtstag am Bierlager deines Vaters warst."

Sarah lächelte verschmitzt. "Also, wenn wir das alle zehn Minuten machen, merk ich vielleicht nicht mehr, wenn wir endlich ankommen - wo und wann auch immer das sein soll." Sie seufzte, schüttelte sich den Regen aus den Haaren und trank einen Schluck.

Ein paar Minuten später waren die beiden wieder unterwegs. Sie liefen noch ein paar Meter, als sich der Weg vor ihnen gabelte. Ein Weg führte leicht abwärts, der andere ging etwas Steil weiter den Berg rauf.

"Wohin müssen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Sarah. "Das ist hier gar nicht eingezeichnet..." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Karte.

"Weiß nicht", antwortete Magda leichthin.

"Wie, du weißt nicht?" Sarah schaute sie geschockt an. "Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?!" Sie schaute abermals auf die Karte.

"Tu das Ding doch mal weg, wenn der Weg nicht drauf ist, hilft die jetzt eh nichts", meinte Magda unwirsch. "Ich würde sagen, wir nehmen den Weg nach oben", fügte sie nach kurzem Überlegen hinzu.

"Wie bitte? Das ist Selbstmord!" Sarah stellte ihre Seite des Fasses ab und verschränkte die Arme.

"Na ja", Magda setzte bei diesen Worten eine Unschuldsmiene auf, "wenn es der falsche Weg ist, können wir wieder bergab gehen, wenn wir nach unten falsch sind, müssen wir die ganze Strecke wieder hoch latschen. Mit dem Fass", fügte sie hinzu, als sie in Sarahs skeptisches Gesicht blickte.

Sarah stöhnte ergeben. "Na gut. Aber auf deine Verantwortung!"

"Wer ist da eigentlich alles?", fragte sie ein paar Sekunden später.

"Keine Ahnung..." Magda log wie gedruckt, und sie bekam nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen.

"Dorie, komm rein, das kann noch Ewigkeiten dauern, bis die hier herfinden!"

Bella stand auf dem Holzbalkon der Waldhütte, während Ardora ein paar Meter weiter unten unter einer Buche stand und nach Magda und Sarah Ausschau hielt.

"Aber sie müssen doch bald kommen!" Ardora kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ den Blick wandern. "Da sind sie", rief sie plötzlich leise.

"Los, Mädchen, komm rein", winkte Bella sie sofort zu sich. Ardora und Bella stürzten beide in die Waldhütte, und auf die Aussage der beiden hin, nahm jede der Frauen ein Schnappspinnchen - Rebecca und Titania jeweils zwei - und stellten sich draußen vor der Hütte auf. Der kleine Steinweg, der vom Weg zur Hütte führte und der schlammige Pfad zum Plumpsklo waren mit Fackeln beleuchtet.  
Die Frauen schauten sich suchend um. Ein paar Momente später hatten alle Magdas roten Haarschopf entdeckt.

"Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte Sarah.

Magda verkniff sich krampfhaft das Kichern, da sie gerade die Fackeln durch die Bäume hatte flackern sehen. Sarah jedoch schien den Tränen nah. Sie blieb stehen.

"Mensch Magda, das Fass ist sauschwer, wir trampeln die ganze Zeit einen Berg hoch, ohne zu wissen, ob wir überhaupt auf dem richtigen Weg sind und... und..."

"Natürlich ist das schwer, du hast drei Bier intus. Jetzt ist wenigstens Das Fass ein bisschen leichter", versuchte sie die Wirtstochter zum Weitergehen zu überreden.

"Auf deine Verantwortung", wiederholte Sarah verzweifelt.

Keine dreißig Sekunden später keuchte sie auf. "Was ist denn?" Magda war froh, dass Sarah sie nicht anschaute, denn sie grinste über's ganze Gesicht.

"Da hinten ist Licht", quiekte Sarah aufgeregt. "Sind wir da?"

Magda konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich denke ja", antwortete sie.

Die beiden Frauen schleppten das Fass bis zum Anfang des Steinweges, der zur Hütte führte, als auch Sarah endlich die Fackeln sah.

"Gib schon her." Magda verließ sich komplett auf ihre vampirischen Kräfte, als sie Sarah das Fass komplett abnahm. "Ladies first." Sie nickte, um Sarah zu bedeuten, dass sie vorgehen sollte.

Sarah kletterte den steilen Steinweg nach oben. Dann traf sie fast der Schlag.

Vor ihr standen sechs Damen, fünf davon Vampirinnen, alle hielten Schnappspinnchen in den Händen. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie Magda hinter ihr das Bierfass abstellte, so versteinert war sie.

Sie brachte erst etwas raus, als Magda über das ganze Gesicht grinsend neben sie trat. "Du Sau!"

"Wie unfein!" "Aaaalso!" "Hab ich meiner Tochter denn gar nichts beigebracht?", kam es gleichzeitig von Bella, French und Rebecca.

Jetzt traten Sarah endgültig die Tränen in die Augen. "Oh man", keuchte sie, "das ist ja lieb!"

"Nun komm, reg dich nicht auf, trink erst mal was", meinte Titania und drückte Sarah, der jetzt beim Anblick der Hütte, der Fackeln und der Frauen die Tränen die Wange herunter liefen, einen Pflaumenschnaps in die Hand, während Magda ihr "Pfläumchen" von Rebecca in Empfang nahm. Es blitzte: French hatte, wie ihr Bruder, den Fotoapparat gezückt.

"Stößchen", prostete Ardora lächelnd.

"Cheers" und "Scoll", schallte es zurück.

----

"Hahahaha, oh, das sieht so genial aus", prustete Herbert. Lommel schoss gleich wieder ein Foto und selbst der Professor und Alfred konnten nicht an sich halten.

Graf von Krolock war im dunkelblau-gelben Badeanzug vor sie getreten, mit gequälter Miene.

"Jetzt sagt nicht, dass ich das die ganze Nacht anbehalten muss", stöhnte er.

"Mal sehen", kicherte Julian. Alfred kam wieder in die Schwimmhall, auf der Hand ein Tablett mit Pinnchen (A/N: ja, ich geb's zu, ich mag Pinnchen #g#).

Er und die anderen Männer -abgesehen von Koukol - trugen inzwischen Badehosen, sodass sich der Graf noch ein bisschen mehr von ihnen abhob.

"Trinken sie erst mal was, vielleicht kommt ihnen das Ganze dann nicht mehr so schlimm vor", grinste der junge Wissenschaftler und reichte dem Grafen einen Schnaps, den dieser dankbar entgegen nahm.

"Gib mir auch einen", verlangte der Professor. "Oh, nun kommen sie", Julian stieß Abronsius sanft den Ellebogen in die Seite. "So schlimm sieht ihre Badehose doch gar nicht aus."

Abronsius und von Krolock trugen mit Abstand die peinlichsten Exemplare von Bademoden. Natürlich schoss der Badeanzug des Grafen den Vogel ab, aber die sonnengelbe, kurze Badehose des Professors sah nicht minder schrecklich aus - sogar Chagals dunkelgrüne Badehose sah dagegen noch stylisch aus. Und trotz der Zusprüche von Seiten Herberts, Alfreds und Jonathans kippten die beiden Männer ihren Schnaps auf ex herunter, um die Peinlichkeit etwas weniger schrecklich erscheinen zu lassen.

"Okay, jetzt macht mal halblang", rief Jonathan. "Sonst seid ihr ja schon voll, bevor wir richtig angefangen haben!"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das was schlechtes ist", murmelte der Graf.

"Nun komm halt her."

Die Männer ließen sich in der Ruheecke des Spaßbades an zwei Tischen nieder.

"Alfred, wärst du so nett, zu erklären, was jetzt ansteht?", säuselte Jonathan mit gespielter Höflichkeit.

Der Assistenzwissenschaftler räusperte sich. "Also, ich denke zuerst steht wohl eine Runde durch das ganze Bad an. Das heißt, schwimmen, springen, Thermalbad drinnen und draußen, rutschen in beiden Röhren und natürlich-" Ein breites, ungewohnt spöttisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, "-Kinderbecken. Alles im Badeanzug."

Der Graf stöhnte.

"Dann", fuhr Herbert fort, "besteht die Möglichkeit, eine normale Badehose anzuziehen - vorausgesetzt, du willst", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

"Im Gegensatz zu dir bevorzuge ich Männermode im Wasserbereich", entgegnete Graf von Krolock scharf.

Herbert ignorierte diese Bemerkung. "Und dann, ja dann steht dir eigentlich alles frei. Ausnahmsweise ist hier drin mal Alkohol erlaubt, das konnte Julian dem netten Typen von King's beim Buchen abbetteln. Das Ganze soll dir ja auch Spaß machen. Aber gegen eins kannst du dich nicht wehren und es gibt auch kein Entrinnen: Lommel wird Fotos machen bis die Kamera qualmt."

"Dann würde ich sagen, es geht los, oder?", meinte Julian.

"Moment", warf der Graf ein. "Kann ich vorher noch einen Schnaps haben?"

----

"Also, echt, das ist so lieb von euch!"  
"Sarah, du wiederholst dich."  
"Dorie, red nicht so viel, gib lieber mal den Caipirinha rüber."  
"Zu Befehl, Bella!"

Bei den Damen ging es inzwischen hoch her. Titania klebten inzwischen Backoblaten (A/N: Ihr wisst schon, diese Dinger die unter Zimtsternen kleben) im Gesicht, Lena schaufelte Gummibärchen und Salzstangen in sich hinein und Sarah konnte gar nicht aufhören, sich bei den anderen Frauen zu bedanken.

"Kind, bedank dich mal nicht zu früh, auf dich kommt noch einiges zu", rief Titania. "Wie wahr", kicherte Magda.

"Ich bin ja mal gespannt", sagte Sarah laut. "Die da-" Sie zeigte auf Magda. "Die da belügt mich nach Strich und Faden, um mich hier hoch zu bekommen, mit einem Riesenfass Bier, sie dreht mir eine falsche Karte an, auf der bestimmte Plätze gar nicht eingezeichnet sind, spielt das Unschuldslämmchen... und mein _ lieber _ Verlobter verzieht keine Miene!"

"Wie gesagt, du hast noch was vor dir", verkündete Ardora. "Ich denk mal, wir fangen an, oder?"

Magda, Rebecca, Bella und Ardora erhoben sich.

"Also, wir machen jetzt ein kleines Spiel, und dann sehen wir mal, wie viel du von deinen Eltern hast", begann Rebecca.  
Bella und Ardora, die kurz in einem Hinterzimmer verschwunden waren, tauchten mit einer langen Schnur auf, an der achtzehn Luftballons befestigt waren. Magda und Rebecca halfen ihnen, die Schnur zwischen dem Balken zur Küche und der Hinterzimmertür - also einmal quer durch den Raum am Tisch vorbei - zu spannen.

"Du musst diese Luftballons platzen lassen", erklärte Magda. "Und zwar mit einer Nadel, die zu im Mund hast", ergänzte Ardora. Als Sarah sie stirnrunzelnd ansah, witzelte sie: "Du kannst die natürlich auch mit deinen Zähnen plattmachen."  
"In den Ballons sind Fragen, die du eigentlich beantworten können müsstest", fuhr Bella fort. "Wenn du falsch antwortest, musst du einen Schnaps trinken, wenn du richtig antwortest, müssen wir alle ran." Sie grinste. "Je nachdem wie viel du weißt, wird man sehen, ob du so trinkfest bist wie deine Mutter", fügte sie hinzu.

"Und um das ganze etwas pikanter zu machen", rief Ardora, "musst du das hier dabei tragen." Sie zeigte auf Magda, die ein äußerst kurzes Kleid mit Kuhflecken hochhielt und anpreisend lächelte.

Sarah schlug die die Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte etwas wie "Das kann ja heiter werden."

----

'Ist das schrecklich', dachte Graf von Krolock. Er war inzwischen im Schwimmbecken und kraulte hin und her. Was weder Alfred noch Herbert erwähnt hatten, war, dass Jonathan und Abronsius ihm kleine Aufgaben stellen würden. So musste er nun - wohlgemerkt im blau-gelben Badeanzug - diese Aufgaben erfüllen.

Dem Kraulen folgte Tauchen. Das war für den Grafen kein Problem, er konnte unter Wasser sehen und ertrinken konnte er ja auch nicht mehr.

"Ob er den Druck auf den Ohren aushält?", fragte Herbert besorgt. Er saß zwischen Alfred und Julian am Beckenrand und ließ die Beine im Wasser baumeln.

"Er hat deine Ohropax überlebt, dann wird das für ihn nicht so schlimm sein wie ein Pflock im Herz", erwiderte Julian.

Tatsächlich, ein paar Momente später erschien der Graf wieder an der Wasseroberfläche des 2 1/2 Meterbeckens und hielt die Brille des Professors in die Höhe.  
Er ließ sich an den Beckenrand neben die jungen Männer treiben und legte die Brille neben Alfred, bevor er sich aus dem Wasser stemmte und sich neben dem jungen Wissenschaftler niederließ.

"War's das?", keuchte er.

Sein Sohn grinste. "Du hast dir 'ne Runde im Thermalbecken verdient", meinte Herbert. "Und vergess die Brille nicht, ohne die ist der Professor blind wie ein Maulwurf."

Julian und Herbert erhoben sich und auch Alfred stand auf. "Kommen sie schon, nur noch Thermalbecken, Rutschen und Kinderbecken, dann ist es ja vorbei", ermunterte er den Grafen - und fragte sich gleichzeitig, warum er das tat.

Immerhin: Von Krolock erhob sich und trottete hinter dem Assistenzwissenschaftler, seinem Sohn und dem Teen-Vampir her zum inneren Thermalbecken, in dem Abronsius, Jonathan und Chagal schon warteten.

----

"Oh mein Gott", kreischte Sarah. "Das ist ja total kurz!"

Die Wirtstochter hatte gerade das Kuhkleid angelegt, das gerade mal ihren Po bedeckte.

"Oh, im Laufe des Abends wirst du froh sein, dass du das tragen konntest", prophezeite Lena.

"Dann gehts los", rief Rebecca. "Auf die Platze, fertig - und rein mit der Nadel!"

Sarah klemmte die Nadel zwischen ihre Lippen, platzierte sich vor dem ersten Ballon, zielte - und stach glatt daneben. Beim zweiten Versuch platzte der Ballon mit einem lauten Knall. Sarah kam erst mal eine Prise Mehl entgegen. Sie wischte sich das Mehl aus den Augen und las den Zettel, der ihr ebenfalls entgegen gefallen war, vor:

"'Welchen Lehrer von denen, die früher immer ins Wirtshaus kamen, hast du am allerliebsten geärgert?' Oh, das ist schwer... früher kamen doch so viele..." Sarah überlegte. "Ähm... war das... war das nicht Hubener?"

"Richtig", grinste Rebecca in nostalgischer Erinnerung und die vier Frauen kippten jeweils einen Schnaps runter.

Im zweiten Ballon kamen Sarah Erdnüsse und ein Zettel entgegen.

"Mit wie vielen Brettern vernagelte dein Vater deine Tür, als du 15 warst?"

"Wie, als sie 15 war, ich denke, Chagal hat das erst letztes Jahr gemacht?", wisperte Magda. "Ja, aber Sarah war schon immer ein wilder Feger, die Maßnahme war also nichts Neues für sie", flüsterte Rebecca zurück.

"Oh, verdammt, woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Sarah musste lachen. "Ich hab mir die Augen ausgeheult, da hab ich da nicht drauf geachtet, als ich mich rausgeschlichen hab - uups!"

"Ha! Ich sag doch, ich hab mit der Beziehung versagt", rief Rebecca.

"Ich glaub, das waren drei Bretter, kann das sein?", fragte Sarah verunsichert.

"Falsch, es waren sechs." Rebecca drückte ihrer Tochter ein Pinnchen in die Hand.

Fünfzehn Ballons und neun Schnäpse für Sarah später war die Wirtstochter endlich beim letzten Luftballon angekommen. Ihre Treffsicherheit hatte nach dem sechsten "Pfläumchen" rapide abgenommen, so brauchte sie für den achtzehnten Ballon fünf Versuche, um ihn zu treffen.  
Aus dem Ballon spritzte ihr ein bisschen Blut entgegen, welches sie genießerisch aus der Reichweite ihrer Zunge ableckte. Dann trug sie den letzten Zettel vor.

"Seit wie vielen Jahren hast du die Stimme deines Grafen gehört, bis er sich dir das erste mal gezeigt hat?"

"Oh, das ist schwer. Kann sich Sarah da überhaupt noch dran erinnern? Weiß Rebecca das?", fragte French ihre Mutter, während wie zwei Fotos schoss.

"Ich denke schon, ansonsten haben sie die Antwort von mir", antwortete ihre Mutter.

Sarah überlegte. "Ähm... oh... oh, das war lange...ich glaube, ich habe ihn das erste mal mit sechs Jahren gehört."

"Echt?", fragte Rebecca.

"Richtig", rief Titania. "Mein lieber Cousin hat Sarah vor 12 Jahren (A/N: Sagen wir mal, Sarah hat ihren 18. Geburtstag jetzt hinter sich) das erste mal bemerkt. Es stimmt."

Bella, Ardora, Magda und Rebecca kippten den letzten Schnaps herunter.

French, Titania und Lena klatschten. "Gut gemacht, hätt nicht gedacht, dass du dich da noch dran erinnern konntest", flüsterte Titania Sarah zu, als sie diese neben sie fallen ließ.

"Dann essen wir doch erst mal oder?", schlug Lena vor.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die Frauen vor gefüllten Tellern mit Grillfleisch (wobei sich besonders Sarah fragte, wie Magda es bei diesem Regen fertig gebracht hatte, Fleisch zu grillen), Salat und Bratkartoffeln.

"Das schmeckt super!" Sarah verdrehte genießerisch die Augen. "Wie bei Mama zu Hause", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

Rebecca lächelte ebenfalls. "Ist ja auch mein Rezept", sagte sie stolz. Ihr Lächeln gefror allerdings, als sie sah, wie ihre Tochter und Bella zeitgleich einen Schluck Blut zum Essen tranken. An Blut als Hauptgetränk ihrer Tochter und ihres Mannes konnte sie sich einfach nicht gewöhnen.

"Was die Männer jetzt wohl machen?", fragte sich Magda.

----

Die Männer planschten inzwischen wieder im Thermalbad herum - nun allerdings im Äußeren. Der Graf hatte alle Aufgaben erledigt und sogar gefallen an der großen Rutsche gefunden, die anfangs pechschwarz war und an manchen Stellen leuchtende Verzierungen zeigte. Die Sterne glitzerten über ihnen und das Wasser war angenehm warm.  
Während Chagal und Graf von Krolock in der einen Ecke saßen und über die Hochzeit diskutierten, unterhielten sich Jonathan und Professor Abronsius in der Mitte des Beckens über die verschiedenen Ansichten der Logik. Julian und Lommel hockten auf den Liegestühlen am Beckenrand und schauten sich den Sternenhimmel an.

Dasselbe taten auch Herbert und Alfred. Die beiden lagen auf den Wassermassageliegen und starrten nach oben an den Himmel.

"Und, wie findest du es bis jetzt?", fragte Herbert leise.  
"Bis jetzt ist es ja ganz witzig." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Alfreds Gesicht. "Wie dein Vater geguckt hat, als er die Kinderrutsche runtersausen musste!"

Herbert lachte. "Ja, das war genial." Er griff hinter sich nach seinem Glas mit Blut - verdünnt mit Kirschlikör - und nippte daran.

"Wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Alfred.

"Ich finde es klasse. Besonders jetzt." Herbert schaute den jungen Wissenschaftler an. "Ist so schön ruhig."

In diesem Moment drang ein lautes "Das muss ich mir nicht von einem Mann im Frauenbadeanzug sagen lassen!" von Chagal herüber.

Alfred lächelte. "Ruhig?"

"Jaaa, gut, vielleicht gibt es ruhigere Orte... aber an denen kann man die Sterne nicht so gut sehen", fügte er leise hinzu.

"Stimmt", stimmte Alfred ihm zu. Er ließ den Blick über den Großen Wagen schweifen. "Das ist wunderschön."

"Was?"

"Die Sterne", antwortete Alfred hastig. "Die Sterne, ähm, die Sterne sind... wunderschön."

In dem Moment, bevor Alfred 'wunderschön' sagte, griff Herbert nach seiner Hand. Alfred wurde rot.

"Ich liebe die Sterne", murmelte Herbert. Die Hand des jungen Wissenschaftlers lag regungslos in seiner.

Alfred wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, er hatte gedacht, dass Herbert heute nur für seinen Vater da sein würde. Aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Er fragte sich nur, wie Herbert reagieren würde, wenn er seine Hand jetzt bewegte. Alfred schätzte den Grafensohn als jemanden ein, der jede kleine Bewegung als Zeichen interpretierte. Und Alfred wollte vermeiden, dass Herbert sich wieder Hoffnungen machte. Obwohl... warum eigentlich? Wenn Alfred ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er oft in Herberts Gegenwart nervös.  
Alfred bewegte vorsichtig seine Hand in der von Herbert, dessen Herz nun ein ganzes Stück höher hüpfte.

"Alfi?"

"Ja?"

"Sag mal, würdest du an der Hochzeit mit mir tanzen?"

Alfred stöhnte leise. "Also, den Tanzkurs in allen Ehren, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich gut genug für dich bin. Ich meine, Sarah ist, soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, genauso schlecht wie ich, das geht noch, aber du-"

"Hey, halt die Luft an", lachte Herbert. "Du warst doch gar nicht so schlecht, du warst sogar sehr gut, wenn man es mit unserm kleinen Walzer vergleicht. Für die Hochzeit würde es doch reichen, hm?" Er schaute Alfred bittend an.

"Oh, na gut...aber-"

"Hey, ihr Turteltäubchen, kommt ihr mit zur Rutsche?", rief Lommel in diesem Moment herüber.

Herbert und Alfred tauschten einen Blick. "Na, Lust auf 'nen Tigerkopf in 'ner dunklen Röhre?", fragte der Grafensohn in Anspielung auf die Verzierungen in der Rutsche.

"Aber immer", entgegnete Alfred, der ebenfalls Gefallen an der großen Rutsche gefunden hatte.

----

"Das kann ich nicht!" Sarah sträubte sich mit Händen und Füßen.

"Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm", versuchte Lena der Wirtstochter die Idee schmackhaft zu machen.

"Also, ich finde Bauchtanzen in Korsage und Strapse schon etwas peinlich", gab ausgerechnet Magda zu.

"Genau meine Meinung", sagte Sarah schrill.

"Aber nicht peinlich genug, um es nicht zu machen", fügte Magda mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Das Ende, beziehungsweise der Anfang vom Lied war, dass Sarah im Hinterzimmer verschwand und mit Hilfe von Lena und Titania die Utensilien anlegte.

Zehn Minuten später tauchten sie wieder auf, und Magda sorgte für Musik. Sarah verdrehte die Augen, als sie das Lied erkannte: Ausgerechnet eine Coverversion von "Kiss,Kiss".

"Los, Schätzchen, beweg die Hüften", rief Bella. Sarah verzog gequält das Gesicht, aber sie begann zu tanzen. Ein paar Momente später begannen die anderen Frauen, im Takt mit zu klatschen.

Sarahs gequälter Gesichtsausdruck wich nicht. Ein paar Sekunden später fragte sie: "Kann nicht jemand mitmachen?"

Mit Sprüchen wie "Mutter-Tochter-Tanz" wurde Rebecca neben ihre Tochter geschoben. Sie hatte - im Gegensatz zu Sarah - genug Alkohol im Blut, so war ihr der Bauchtanz kein bisschen peinlich. Ihre Tochter dagegen war froh, als das Lied zu Ende war.

"Was kommt denn noch?", fragte Sarah, als sie wieder ihre Lederhose und ihr T-Shirt trug und mit den anderen am Tisch saß.

"Das, was dir mit Sicherheit den Rest geben wird", feixte Ardora. "Schokoladenessen mit Tequilla."

"Hä?"

"Kennst du Schokoladenessen, wo man Handschuhe, Schals und Mützen und Besteck rumgehen lässt, und dann so eine dick eingepackte Tafel Schokolade auspacken muss?", fragte Bella. Sarah nickte. Ardora ging zu ihrem Rucksack hinüber, zog eine Flasche Tequilla und einen Zimtstreuer heraus brachte beides zusammen mit einem Teller geschnittener Orangen an den Tisch zurück.

"Also, jedes mal, wenn du eine sechs würfelst, musst du erst ein Pinnchen Tequilla auf ex trinken, dann ziehst du die Sachen an und fängst an, die Verpackung auseinander zu rupfen", erklärte sie.

Titania knallte geräuschvoll einen Würfel auf den Tisch und legte etwas sanfter ein eingepacktes Päckchen daneben.

"Weißt du, wie man Tequilla trinkt, damit es nicht so schlimm schmeckt?", fragte Lena.

"Bei den Eltern müsste sie eigentlich", flüsterte Magda French und Ardora zu. Die beiden kicherten. Aber Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und musterte den Zimtstreuer und die Orangen.

"Also, zuerst streichst du dir mit der Orange über den Handrücken." Ardora griff sich eine Orangenscheibe und rief sie auf ihre Hand. "Dann streust du Zimt drauf-" Sie demonstrierte es. "- dann trinkst du den Tequilla und beißt in die Orange." Bevor Ardora Sarah ihre Worte anschaulich machen konnte, griff Magda nach einem Pinnchen mit Tequilla, kippte es auf ex weg, leckte kurzerhand Ardoras Handrücken ab und biss in die Orangenscheibe.

Das sorgte für allgemeine Heiterkeit, auch, weil Ardora wie auf Knopfdruck feuerrot wurde. "So geht's natürlich auch", lachte sie. Magda selbst wurde ebenfalls rot, aber sie ließ es sich in ihrer Mimik nicht anmerken.

"Na viel Spa", murmelte Rebecca.

----

"VORSICHT!"

Mit diesen Worten platschten Graf von Krolock und Professor Abronsius aus der großen Röhre der Rutsche ins Landungsbecken. Chagal und Julian, die beiden saßen auf einer Stufe, die ins das Becken hineinführte, zuckten zusammen. Noch mehr erschraken sie allerdings, als etwas weiter rechts Alfred und Herbert mit lautem Tosen aus der engen grünen Röhre rauschten. Lommel zückte sofort wieder den Fotoapparat (wobei sich Abronsius wunderte, wie das Teil bei der Luftfeuchtigkeit im Spaßbad überhaupt noch funktionieren konnte).

"Bah", keuchte Alfred und rieb sich das Wasser aus den Augen. "Das war aber ziemlich steil!"

"Stimmt", nickte Herbert und spuckte einen Strahl Wasser aus. "Mein Vater würde die Krätze kriegen. Oder Platzangst."

"Hat aber Spaß gemacht." Alfred erhob sich und zog den Grafensohn auf die Beine. "Ich glaub, ich mach das nochmal..."

Chagal schaute den beiden Männern kopfschüttelnd nach, als sie sich wieder in Richtung Wendeltreppe nach oben begaben. Julian grinste.

"Wer weiß, vielleicht wird aus den beiden ja doch noch ein Paar..."

Chagal verzog das Gesicht. "Meinst du? Alfred war doch immer in meine kleine Sarah verliebt... Und warum sollte er sich danach ausgerechnet in einen _ Mann _ verlieben?" Er betonte das Wort 'Mann' sehr unangenehm.

Julian schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Hättest du was dagegen? Außerdem kennst du Herberts Charme nicht." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er den dicken Wirt musterte und dachte, dass diesem der Charme des Grafensohnes auch nie zuteil werden würde. "Was wär so schlimm daran?"

"Na ja..." Chagal suchte nach Worten. "Ich meine, ich bin ja sowieso dagegen, dass meine Tochter schon einen Freund hat." Julian verdrehte innerlich die Augen. "Aber Alfred ist wenigstens unerfahren und auch bestimmt treu. Wenn ich an diesen Lüstling denke..." Er warf dem Grafen, der sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach oben machte, einen garstigen Blick zu. "Wenn ich an diesen Lüstling und die Gerüchte von seinen Weibergeschichten denke, dann denke ich, dass Sarah bei Alfred besser aufgehoben wäre. Und ich weiß nicht, Herbert... Herbert wirkt auch nicht gerade treu, Und von... von Homos hört man ja auch so einiges..."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fauchte Julian empört. "Vielleicht trifft es ja auf manche Homos zu, aber ich kann die versichern, alle Schlossbewohner, die Neigungen in die so genannte andere Richtung haben, haben ein ausgesprochenes Treuegefühl!"

"Ist ja gut, ich meinte ja nur..."

"Was? Was denkst du, dass-"

Bevor das Gespräch der beiden Männer in einen Streit ausarten konnte, setzte sich der Professor neben Julian und Chagal verschwand mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung in Richtung Umkleidekabinen.

"Was war das denn?", fragte Abronsius.

"Ach, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Kerl solche Vorurteile gegen uns hat!", antwortete Julian hitzig.

"Gegen wen, gegen Vampire oder gegen... also, zum Beispiel gegen dich und Herbert?" Abronsius fragte vorsichtig, um den Teen-Vampir nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.

"Letzteres." Julian seufzte deprimiert. "Fänden sie es etwa schlimm, wenn Herbert und Alfred zusammen kommen würden?"

Abronsius schluckte. Jetzt musste er abwägen, was ihm den Hals retten würde. Schließlich antwortete er. "Nun ja... ich wäre natürlich nicht allzu angetan davon, und Herbert hat das ja anfangs auch zu spüren bekommen... (A/N: Ich rede hier vom berühmten Regenschirm g) Aber wenn er sich wirklich in Herbert verlieben sollte, würde ich ja nichts machen können. Und ich glaube, wenn die beiden trotz allem nicht zusammenfinden sollten, obwohl die... Zuneigung da ist, würde ich mich vielleicht sogar Verkupplungsversuchen anschließen." Er bedachte Julian mit einer Mischung aus Schelm und Wissen im Blick.

"Was meinen sie denn damit?", spielte Julian den Unschuldigen. "Wer würde die beiden denn verkuppeln wollen?"

Abronsius gab ein Husten von sich, dass sich seltsamerweise ein bisschen nach "Catine-Mädchen" anhörte.

Julian grinste, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Also, sie würden sich gegen Chagal auf unsere Seite stellen?"

"Ich denke schon, wenn es drauf ankäme." Abronsius erhob sich.

In diesem Moment stellten Herbert, sein Vater und Alfred vor die beiden.

"Na, was ist, kommt ihr nochmal mit?", fragte Herbert übermütig.

Abronsius und Julian vermieden es, sich noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor sie den beiden Adligen und Alfred auf die Wendeltreppe folgten.

----

"Oh, ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Sarah.

"Du hast doch erst drei Sechsen gewürfelt", spottete Lena.

"Ja, aber der Tequilla haut rein." Sarah lehnte sich zurück.

Rebecca schüttelte den Kopf. "Das Kind kommt nicht nach mir", stellte sie fest.

Titania beugte sich vor und schaute Sarah in die Augen. "Mein Gott, allein schon nach den Augen zu schließe, ein Mensch würde bei dem Alkoholkonsum 'ne Vergiftung kriegen", diagnostizierte sie.

Rebecca gab nur ein "Wie ich schon sagte" von sich.

Magda erhob sich und schaute sie an. "Aber Becci, du weißt doch, wie man am Besten wieder etwas nüchterner wird", kicherte sie - auch sie hatte schon eine Menge Sechsen gewürfelt und das zeigte sich. "Durch Tanzen!"

Die Anregung wurde sogleich aufgegriffen. Ein paar Augenblicke später schwangen alle Frauen das Tanzbein.

Die Musik wurde allerdings bereits eine Viertelstunde später unterbrochen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf French, die die Musikanlage gestoppt hatte.

"Habt ihr mal einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen, ihr Partyhühner?", grinste sie. Sie war tatsächlich die Einzige, die noch halbwegs nüchtern war.

Die Augen wanderten auf die Wanduhr: Es war bereits viertel nach vier.

"Okay, dann lasst uns die Bude mal schlafsicher machen", rief Ardora.

----

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trockneten die Herren der Schöpfung bereits ihre Haare. Auch sie würden im Spaßbad übernachten, da sie am nächsten Abend noch aufräumen mussten.

Alfred war schon relativ schnell fertig, aber als er in die Ruheecke trat, fand er dort schon Julian vor, der mit verbitterter Miene auf Herbert einredete. Dieser nickte traurig, als der Teen-Vampir geendet hatte. Dieser wiederum schaute auf, erblickte Alfred und lächelte ihm zu, bevor er sich erhob und sich auf den Weg zur Küche machte.  
Alfred ließ sich an Herberts Tisch nieder.

"Was war denn los?", fragte er.

"Ach nichts, nur ein paar Sachen, die Chagal losgelassen hat", antwortete Herbert und winkte ab. "Nicht so wichtig." Er lächelte und nahm (mal wieder) einen Schluck Blutlikör mit Kirscharoma.

Alfred zögerte. Dann fragte er: "Darf ich mal probieren?"

Herberts Lächeln erweiterte sich zu einem Grinsen. "Wenn du willst, na klar. Aber das Zeug ist stark." Damit hatte er zweifellos recht, nach zwei Gläsern des Gebräus, die er nach der Rutschpartie getrunken hatte, war es ihm sehr schwer gefallen, seinen geraden Gang zu kontrollieren.

Aber Alfred griff - diesmal ohne zu zögern - zu Herberts Glas und trank.

"Hmm, schmeckt nicht schlecht", stellte er fest, als er das Glas wieder absetzte.

Herbert fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Teufelszeug. Davon hatte ich so viel getrunken, als Julian und ich unseren Ruf in der Familie mit _ I'll cover you _ ruinierten." Er kicherte. "Aber es ist einfach zu lecker."

Alfred fuhr sich über die Augen. "Ich bin hundemüde, du auch?", fragte er.

Herbert nickte. "Ich freu mich schon auf das Schläferchen, murmelte er und bettete wie zur Bestätigung sein Haupt auf seinen Armen, wobei er sich beinahe quer über den Tisch ausstreckte.

Der junge Wissenschaftler schaute sich um. Sein Blick blieb an den vielen Fenstern des Hallenbades hängen. "Wo schlafen wir eigentlich?"

Herbert lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen. "Hast du vergessen, wem das Gebäude gehört? Die Leute von King's haben hier 'ne kleine Gruft eingebaut. Wir warten im Prinzip nur noch auf Jonathan, der hat die Schlüssel für die Gruft."

"Ach so." Alfred tat es Herbert gleich und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme. Ihre Köpfe waren nun nur noch ein kleines Stückchen von einander entfernt. Die beiden öffneten die Augen fast gleichzeitig.

Alfred gab sich einen Ruck, um das auszusprechen, was er dachte. "Es war sehr schön heute. Mit allem drum und dran", fügte er in Erinnerung an das kleine Gespräch im Thermalbecken hinzu.

Herbert fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Das ist schön. Ich dachte schon, du fändest es total schrecklich. Die ganze Nacht."

Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es war wirklich sehr schön." Innerlich erschrak er. Diese Worte hatten ja nicht wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was er zu Sarah gesagt hatte... 'Du bist wirklich sehr nett'...

"Freut mich", wurde er von Herbert aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Vielleicht kann man das ja mal wiederholen..."

In diesem Moment tauchte Jonathan auf der andern Seite der Schwimmhalle auf. "Hey, Männer, die Gruft ist offen und wer jetzt schon schlafen will, kann sich hinlegen!"

Der Grafensohn seufzte. "Wolln wir?", fragte er.

Bei Alfred übernahm die Müdigkeit das Kommando. Er nickte.  
So machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in die kleine Gruft.

----

Inzwischen waren in der Waldhütte die schweren Vorhänge fest zugezogen worden und die Frauen hatten es sich mit Isomatten und Schlafsäcken teils auf dem Boden, Teils auf dem zweiten Tisch und teils auf den Sitzbänken bequem gemacht. Nur Ardora, Sarah und Magda fehlten noch, die drei hatten sich auf den Weg zur Toilette gemacht.

"Wisst ihr was, das war ein richtig schöner Abschied meines Singledaseins", meinte Sarah zu Ardora. Die beiden standen vor dem kleinen Klohäuschen und warteten auf Magda.

Ardora lächelte sie an. "Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Wir dachten schon, wir hätten uns die ganze Mühe umsonst gemacht."

Sarah lachte. "Nein, echt, es war genial! Und-", sie kicherte, "ich glaube ich habe noch nie so viel getrunken, nicht mal, wenn ich mich bei Papa in den Weinkeller geschlichen habe."

Magda trat aus dem Plumpsklo und lachte. "Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit."

Während Ardora die Toilette belegte, wurden Sarah und Magda richtig nostalgisch. Sarahs Gesichtsfarbe blinkte zwischendurch einige male rot auf, wenn Magda ihr Dinge erzählte, an die sie sich selbst nicht mal mehr erinnern konnte. Dann verschwand auch Sarah in der Toilette.

Ardora schaute nach oben. Durch die Tannenwipfel konnte man die Sterne sehen.

"Wo können wir uns morgen Abend überhaupt waschen und Zähne putzen?", fragte Magda. Auf die hygienischen Maßnahmen hatten die Frauen für diese Nacht verzichtet.

"Unten ist eine kleine Quelle, aber ich denke, wir müssen auf Zahnpasta verzichten", antwortete Ardora und lenkte ihren Blick auf die junge Magd, deren Gesicht nur von den Fackeln, die den Weg zum Klohäuschen markierten beleuchtet wurde.

"Du siehst heute Abend übrigens sehr schön aus", sagte sie leise.

Magda schluckte. "Ach was", erwiderte sie. "Vielleicht am Anfang, nach den Tequillas mit Sicherheit nicht mehr", fügte sie lachend hinzu.

"Apropos Tequilla... hat das von meinem Handrücken geschmeckt?", fragte Ardora grinsend. Nun war es an Magda, rot zu werden. "Köstlich", sagte sie jedoch aalglatt.  
Sie schaute sich kurz um. "Wie lange braucht sie denn eigentlich?", fragte sie, um abzulenken.

In diesem Moment schwankte Sarah aus dem Plumpsklo, mit angewidertem Gesicht.

"Urgh", machte sie. "Da war eine riesige Spinne!"

"Kommt, die Schlafsäcke warten", rief Rebecca von der Hütte aus.

Zwanzig Minuten später lagen wirklich alle Frauen in ihren Schlafsäcken und schliefen tief und fest.

Auch die Männer hatten sich inzwischen allesamt in die zur Verfügung gestellten Särge gelegt - alle außer Koukol und Professor Abronsius. Die beiden hatten es sich auf den Liegestühlen nahe dem inneren Termalbecken gemütlich gemacht - und auch die beiden schliefen nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht.

----

So, das war der Junggesellenabschied. Reviews freuen mich immer wieder :-) Der lila Button wartet auf euch.

Und ich brauch mal eure ehrliche Meinung: War das Kapitel zu lang? War zu viel Alkohol im Spiel? War zu wenig Herbi/Alfi- Romanze drin? Glaubt mir, das hilft mir ungemein, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung darüber sagt, und denkt dran: Der Polterabend ist der nächste Schritt, das Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich genauso lang :-)

Eure Aisa 


	8. Kapitel7: Polterabend

  
Kapitel 7: Der Polterabend

Huuuui, so viele Reviews #freu# ** Andi: ** Schön, dass du angefangen hast :-) Hoffe, du liest jetzt auch weiter, bzw. , bis zum (bitteren? #g#) Ende durch :-) ** Katja: ** Hier isses :D ** Rycitia: ** Oh, ich hoffe, die Leute waren (vorher) nicht zu verwirrend... ich hatte mir 'nen Stammbaum der Catines aufgemalt und danach sind die entstanden... und die, die hier vorkommen, sind noch nicht mal alle ;) Vielen Danke! ** FaFa: ** #g# Ja, der Graf passt nicht in 'nen Badeanzug, ich weiß, das ist Folter - aber was wäre ein schöner Junggesellenabschied ohne ein bisschen Quälerei? #lach# Freut mich, dass meine Sarah sich einigermaßen aushalten lässt ;) ** Steeljren-Dag: ** #lach# Ja, keine Sorge, meine Cousine lebt noch, aber ich hab ihre Beule auf French verlegt (wirst du gleich lesen), kannst dir vorstellen, dass der J-Abschied sehr chaotisch war #lol# Hast du im Ernst den Grafenbadeanzug bei Sims designt? #g# Danke :)  
  
** Alle, die sich deswegen gemeldet haben: ** Jaaa, Alfred und Herbert... Ich bettel jetzt mal: Schlagt mich nicht! Ich werd noch einige Szenen hier einbringen, aber mit den beiden wird es erst in der Fortsetzung richtig weitergehen. Lasst euch überraschen :-)  
Ansonsten: ** Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews #euchalleknuddel# **

Noch 'ne Kleinigkeit zum Disclaimer: Die von Schlottersteins gehören nicht mir sondern Angela Sommer-Bodenburg.

----

"Wo ist denn nun diese Hütte?", fragte Alfred keuchend.  
Dasselbe fragte sich insgeheim auch Professor Abronsius, auch wenn er es nicht laut sagte.

Es war gerade mal elf Uhr, die Männer waren verhältnismäßig schnell mit dem Aufräumen im Spaßbad fertig gewesen. Nun waren Abronsius, Alfred, Herbert, Chagal, Jonathan und Koukol auf der Suche nach der Waldhütte, weil sie den Frauen versprochen hatten, beim Aufräumen zu helfen. Allerdings gestaltete sich allein die Aufgabe, die Hütte überhaupt zu finden, als schwierig - zumal vor Allem Herbert und Alfred noch eine Menge Blutlikör mit Kirscharoma im Blut -und in Alfreds Fall einen fauchenden Kater - hatten.

----

Zu spät wären sie jedoch sowieso nicht gekommen, denn die Damen waren erst vor einer Stunde erwacht - die einen mit Kopfschmerzen und hundemüde, die anderen recht verquollen und mit schmerzenden Füßen vom Tanzen - und French mit einer dicken Beule am Kopf.

"Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?", fragte Bella ihre kleine Schwester belustigt, während sie ein Aspirin in ihr Wasserglas fallen ließ.

"Ach, das war nichts besonderes", murmelte French verlegen und ging in die Küche, um Kaffeewasser aufzusetzen. Sarah kicherte, worauf Bella ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Sarah kicherte nochmal, schälte sich aus ihrem Schlafsack, ließ sich neben Bella nieder und berichtete leise. "French und Titania haben es doch irgendwie geschafft, sich zum Schlafen auf die Sitzbank zu quetschen. French hatte ihren Kopf auf Titanias Schoß. Dann hat es irgendwann heute morgen draußen geknallt - weiß nicht, was los war, vielleicht ist ein Vogel gegen einen Baum geflogen... - jedenfalls sprang eure Mutter wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und dabei ist French dabei von ihrem Schoß gerollt und mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischplatte geknallt."

"Was?" Bella war erschrocken. "Dabei hätte sie 'ne Platzwunde kriegen können!"

"Hat sie aber nicht." Lena und Ardora ließen sich - jeweils mit einer Tasse Kaffee - ebenfalls an den Tisch fallen. "Aber ihr Gesicht war wirklich genial, sie ist ja erst von dem Aufprall aufgewacht."

"Das ist NICHT lustig", fauchten French und ihre Mutter gleichzeitig. "Das wird grauenhaft aussehen!", jammerte French.  
Anhand ihrer Miene musste Bella nun doch lachen.

Langsam kam Bewegung in die Frauen. Sie bereiteten das Frühstück vor, beseitigten einige der Schnapspfützen auf dem Boden und gaben immer wieder Aspirin, Kaffee und Tee an Kateropfer aus.

Als die Männer ankamen, stießen sie auf Sarah, Magda und Ardora, die sich am Brunnen hinter der Hütte (und damit auch in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum Weg zur Hütte) die Zähne putzten. Magda bemerkte sie als Erste und bekam gleich einen Lachanfall.  
"Wo kommt ihr denn her?", fragte sie grinsend. Auch Sarah und Ardora prusteten nun los.

Der Anblick war aber auch zu komisch. Auf Professor Abronsius' Hut hatte sich eine Vogelmutter samt Nest eingenistet, Alfred sah sehr abgekämpft aus und hatte auch einen sehr roten Kopf. Herbert raufte sich im Gehen mit einem Eichhörnchen - das Eichhörnchen gewann den kleinen Kampf und verschwand mit Herberts Haarschleife in den Bäumen. Chagal sah aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment zusammen brechen. Nur Jonathan und Koukol sahen halbwegs unbeschädigt aus, aber Jonathan fragte halb verärgert, halb eingeschnappt: "Wo seid ihr denn bitte hergegangen, ohne so zugerichtet zu werden?!"

Ardora sah ihn verständnislos an (sie verkniff sich inzwischen erfolglos das Lachen). "Na, wir haben den Weg benutzt. Aber wer sich gerne durch die Jäger- und Sammlergegend schlägt..." Sie beäugte demonstrativ das Vogelweibchen auf dem Kopf des Professors.

Bei Sarah hatten die Mutterinstinkte überhand genommen, die packte Alfred und ihren Vater an den Schlafittchen und zog sie zum Brunnen, wo sie sie zwang, sich zu setzen.  
"Mal ernsthaft: Ihr hättet nur den Weg von der Dorfstraße aus gehen müssen, und dann immer nach oben..."

"Aber da sind wir doch hergegangen!", verteidigte sich Chagal.  
"Sind wir nicht", entgegnete Herbert mit monotoner Stimme. "Wir haben die Dorfstraße in den Wald genommen und sind an der Weggabelung nach unten gegangen." Er ließ sich ächzend neben seinen Alfi fallen.

"Ach, ist ja nicht schlimm, da wollte Sarah auch zuerst hergehen", kicherte Magda.  
"Oh, da hat aber jemand noch Restalkohol im Blut", stellte Abronsius mit schlauem Blick fest.

"Ähm, ach ja, Professor, haben sie zufällig etwas gegen Kater und Beulen dabei?", fragte Sarah. "Daran... leiden nämlich einige..." Hinter ihr brachen Magda und Ardora schon wieder in Kichern aus.

Abronsius bejahte. Fünf Minuten später versorgte er alle Kateropfer und French mit den entsprechenden Mitteln.

Herbert blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er die Hütte durch die Balkontür betrat.  
"Gott, was habt ihr gemacht? Habt ihr einen Elefanten hier durchlaufen lassen?"

Rebecca zog ihn in die Hütte und schloss die Tür. "Fast", grinste sie in Erinnerung an Sarahs Bauchtanz, den ihre Tochter gestern geliefert hatte.

Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden verbrachten die Vampire, Abronsius, Rebecca und Koukol damit, die Hütte aufzuräumen und Rucksäcke, Schlafsäcke, Isomatten, Leergut, CDs, Lebensmittel vom Frühstück und vom Abendessen, Luftballons, den Grill und die Musikanlage in die Kutsche zu schleppen, die Koukol an der Weggabelung hatte stehen lassen.

----

Graf von Krolock war sehr froh, als er seine Schützlinge, seine Verlobte und seine Verwandten im Schlosshof einfahren sah. Er war mit Julian und Lommel sofort zurück zum Schloss gefahren und hatte begonnen, Musik für den Polterabend herauszusuchen.

"Oh, ich werd so viel Muskelkater haben", stöhnte Sarah, als sie aus der Kutsche stieg. Viel konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr sagen, da ihr Graf sie sofort in die Arme schloss. "Wie war's, Sternkind?", fragte er.

"Duuu... du gemeiner Kerl", sprudelte es aus Sarah heraus. "Du wusstest ganz genau, was Magda vorhatte! Und dann noch so scheinheilig 'und macht keine Fotos... du..."

Herbert warf Ardora und Bella einen viel sagenden Blick zu, jedoch mit einem Grinsen. "Ich hoffe, ihr habt schön viele Fotos gemacht?"  
"Dito", kicherte Bella. "Ich hab meinen Onkel ja schon seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr in Badehose gesehen."  
"Wer redet denn von Badehose?" Alfred gesellte sich zu den dreien. Die beiden Frauen schauten ihn mit großen Augen an, aber Herbert grinste nur: "Lasst euch überraschen, die Bilder werden an der Hochzeit gezeigt."

Die Nacht verging relativ schnell. Viele Infos über die Junggesellenabschiede wurden ausgetauscht, Magda scheuchte einige Ewigkeitsvampire durch die Gegend, die den leer stehenden Stall für die nächste Nacht dekorieren sollten, Herbert, Alfred, Julian und ARdora wurden wieder in die Küche verfrachtet und Rebecca und Chagal hatten die 'ehrenvolle' Aufgabe, die Priester zu beschäftigen.

----

"Warum steht der Pferdestall eigentlich leer?", fragte Alfred und wich mit geschocktem Gesicht einer blutroten Teigkugel aus, die Julian gerade nach Herbert warf.  
Dieser fing die Kugel und klatschte sie vor sich auf die Arbeitsplatte. "Unsere Pferde stehen jetzt in einem besseren Stall, und der Polterabend findet in unserem Alten." Er riss ein kleines Stück Teig am und reichte es Alfred. "Mal probieren?"

Alfred wich ein bisschen zurück. "Was ist das?", fragte er misstrauisch.  
"Blut, Liebling", grinste er. "Das ist so etwas Ähnliches wie Crêpes- oder Pfannkuchenteig, aber mit Blut verfeinert. Schmeckt eigentlich wie Blutmarmelade ohne Zucker."

Alfred probierte den Teig zögerlich - und war überrascht, dass es ihm schmeckte. Herbert beobachtete ihn lächelnd. "Gut, nicht?" Alfred nickte. "Was machst du daraus?"  
"Das wird ein bisschen gebacken, dann kommt da entweder Fleisch oder Marmelade drauf und wenn es eine Stunde im Backofen war, ist es fertig. Man nennt das Ganze Blutpfännchen."  
"Und das gibt's morgen?", fragte Alfi neugierig. Herbert nickte. "Morgen und an der Hochzeit auch."

Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden backten die vier Unmengen an Blutpfännchen, kochten massig diverse Suppen und Eintöpfe und Alfred entdeckte seine Liebe zum Cocktailmixen.

Um halb vier wurden sie von Titania, Koukol und Jonathan unterbrochen, die in der zweiten Küche gearbeitet hatten.  
Titania steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. "Können wir mal kurz stören?", fragte sie geheimnisvoll, bevor sie wieder auf dem Flur verschwand.

Die vier Vampire hatten gerade mal Zeit, verwirrte Blicke zu tauschen, bevor Koukol und Jonathan ein gewaltiges, verdecktes Etwas auf Rädern in die Küche schoben.

"Darf ich vorstellen?" Titania schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Die Hochzeitstorte!"  
Ihr Mann zog schwungvoll das Tuch von dem Gebilde und den verhältnismäßig jungen Vampiren klappten die Kinnladen runter.

Die Torte war gut anderthalb Meter groß und hatte vier Stockwerke. Auf dem obersten stand ein Marzipanehepaar. Die Stockwerke waren mit rosanen und dunkelroten Zuckerguss verziert und am zweiten und vierten Stockwerk klebten große Schokoladenrosen. Kurz und gut: Koukol, Jonathan und Titania hatten sich selbst übertroffen.

Herbert war der erste, der seine Worte wieder fand. "Wie lange habt ihr denn dafür gebraucht?", fragte er.

"Och, na ja..." Jonathan grinste und Koukol bedeutete dem Sohn des Grafen, dass sie für dieses Werk etwa vier Stunden gebraucht hatten.

Bevor die jungen Vampire die Torte loben und bewundern konnten, spitzte Alfred die Ohren. "Wartet mal", murmelte er langsam. "Ich glaub, da draußen kommt jemand..."  
Jonathan warf einen Blick aus dem Türspalt. Dann stürzte er ohne Vorwarnung auf die Torte zu, verdeckte sie wieder mit dem Tuch - was etwas seltsam aussah, da sich der sonst so ruhige Vampir beinahe auf die Torte warf - und rollte sie durch die Hintertür zurück in die zweite Küche.

Seine Frau und Koukol starrten ihm sprachlos nach. Genau in diesem Moment steckte der Graf den Kopf durch die Tür.  
"Guten Abend", flötete er.  
Herbert riss sich aus seiner Starre und sagte laut - und nicht ohne gespielte Empörung-: "Was machst du denn hier drin? Normal darfst du hier gar nicht rein!"

"Ich soll von Magda fragen, wie viel Essen es gibt, sie muss das wissen, damit die Ewigkeitsvampire genug Tische in den Stall stellen." Von Krolock ließ seinen Blick auffällig suchend durch die Küche wandern.  
Titania öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn wieder und drängte ihren Cousin dann kurzerhand aus der Küche, mit Koukol im Schlepptau. Die jungen Vampire konnten hören, wie der Graf eine Standpauke über Geheimhaltung über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist ja gar nicht typisch für ihn, dass er so neugierig ist..."

----

Keine vierundzwanzig Stunden später hatte sich die Neugier des Grafen gelegt - und sich zu Herberts Überraschung in Aufregung verwandelt.  
Vater, Sohn und Sarah standen bereits im Ballsaal und erwarteten die Gäste.

"Mann, Papa, warum bist du so aufgeregt? Das ist doch dein zweiter Polterabend!"

Graf von Krolock schnaubte. "Deine Mutter und ich hatten keinen Polterabend!"  
Auf Sarahs Gesicht machte sich ein winziges, unterdrücktes Lächeln breit.

In diesem Moment betrat die Catine-Familie mit Professor Abronsius und einer vor Aufregung und Stolz glühenden Magda im Schlepptau den Saal.

"Ratet mal wer da ist", trällerte sie dem Grafen entgegen. Titania verdrehte die Augen, Herbert grinste.

"Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, Cousinchen, handelt es sich um Dorothee und die Sippe", meinte der Graf mit nicht viel glücklicherem Gesicht. Titania nickte seufzend. "Mit den ganzen Kindern... das wird der Horror!"  
"Ach Mama, wie waren doch auch mal so klein", versuchten Lommel und French ihre Mutter zu trösten.

Im selben Augenblick flog die Tür zum Ballsaal krachend auf und es schepperte ohrenbetäubend.

Auslöser des Lärms waren Alfred, Chagal und Julian. Die drei hatten jeweils einen Teller fallen gelassen und winkten das Bald-Brautpaar und die umstehenden Vampire nach draußen. Kaum hatte Sarah als letzte den Saal verlassen, beseitigten zwei Ewigkeitsvampire die Scherben.

Die beiden bekamen im Laufe des Abends noch eine Menge zu tun.  
Denn der Graf und Sarah bemerkten in der Schlosshalle geschockt, dass nicht nur Alfred, Julian und Chagal mutwillig Geschirr zerstörten. Durch das offen stehende Schlossportal erblickten sie eine ganze Horde von Vampiren - die Familie des Grafen -, die ganze Geschirrschränke - von Tassen über Teller bis Untertassen - zerdepperten. Gleichzeitig fragte sich Sarah, wie sie diesen krach hatte überhören können.

Wenn das Brautpaar allerdings gedacht hatte, dass der gigantische Scherbenhaufen das Höchstmaß war, hatten sie sich geirrt. Sobald die Gäste die beiden bemerkt hatten, fingen sie an zu brüllen - was man heraushören konnte waren Wortfetzen wie "Was für ein schönes Paar", "Auf das Brautpaar" oder "Jetzt geht's lohooos!", wobei man glatt denken könnte, dass Sarah und ihr Graf gerade frisch vermählt aus der Kirche kommen würden - und sogar Gläser zu zertrümmern.

Einige Minuten später jedoch drängte die ganze Versammlung endlich in den Ballsaal. Der Graf hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, seine Massen an Verwandten zu begrüßen, während Herbert seinen Alfi mit einigen Verwandten bekannt machte . und ihn wiederum vor anderen warnte. Chagal, der als Barmann engagiert worden war, schenkte fleißig aus und Sarah stand etwas hilflos neben ihrem baldigen Mann, begrüßte all diese Menschen, die bald zu ihrer Familie gehören würden, während Rebecca und Magda zusammen mit Julian und Ardora überprüften, ob all die Esssachen, die sie in der letzten Nacht vorbereitet hatten, am richtigen Platz waren.

Graf von Krolock schenkte sich eine Rede - er war sowieso viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich mit seine entfernten Cousine Dorothee von Schlotterstein zu streiten - und überließ es ausgerechnet Professor Abronsius, die Feier zu eröffnen. Die Worte des Armen Mannes gingen allerdings in den ersten Takten von "What a feeling" unter, das Magda, jetzt erst recht in Feierlaune, in voller Lautstärke einwarf.

"Willst du tanzen?", musste Herbert Alfred ins Ohr schreien, damit der junge Wissenschaftler ihn verstand.  
Aber bevor dieser antworten konnte, wurde das Lied unterbrochen und ein anderes setzte ein - eines, das zu Alfreds Überraschung wirklich jeder aus der Familie von Krolock kannte und dessen Tanzschritte jeder beherrschte.

_"It's astounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely  
Not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control" _

Alfred erkannte das Lied und drehte sich schockiert zu Herbert um. "Woher kennt deine Verwandtschaft den 'Time Warp!?"  
"Wundert sich das bei Julian oder Bella?", lachte Herbert. "Kannst du die Schritte?", fügte er hinzu. Alfred schüttelte den Kopf, während Herberts Verwandten begeistert mitgrölten - nun ja, fast alle. Denn der 'Time Warp' war etwas, wozu sich Graf von krolock niemals hatte hinreißen lassen, und das würde sich auch so schnell nicht ändern.

"Mach einfach nach, was gesungen wird", rief der Grafensohn übermütig.

_"It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
That really drives you insane  
Let's do the Time Warp again  
Let's do the Time Warp again" _

"Die Party ist eröffnet", jubelte eine mandeläugige Nichte des Grafen.

Nun ertönte wieder "What a feeling". "Willst du tanzen?", wiederholte Herbert. Alfred machte ein zweifelndes Gesicht, das Herbert innerlich zum resignieren brachte. Warum musste sich der junge Wissenschaftler von einer Nacht auf die andere immer wieder in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen?

Aber Alfreds Bedenken lagen ausnahmsweise mal nicht bei eventuellen Anmachen von Seiten Herberts. Dafür hatte ihm das Gespräch im Pool zu gut gefallen, musste er insgeheim zugeben. Nein, es lag an etwas anderem... er informierte Herbert - mal wieder - über seine Unsicherheit in Sachen Tanzen.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast", entgegnete er den zweifeln seines Angebeteten - erleichtert, dass es nur um eine so simple Angelegenheit ging. "Du kannst doch tanzen, das hab ich bei unserer Tanzstunde selbst gesehen..." Er lächelte den Assistenzwissenschaftler ermutigend an. "Nun komm schon!"  
"Na gut..." Obwohl ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache war, ließ sich Alfred auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

Chagal beobachtete das Ganze etwas ungehalten von der Bar aus, an der er immer noch reichlich ausschenkte. Er warf einen Blick zu seiner Tochter, die neben Bella und Ardora stand und grinsend zu den beiden tanzenden Männern hinüber schaute. Von ihren Lippen konnte er etwas ablesen, das entweder "Na endlich" oder "Wie s" heißen konnte.  
Er war immer noch unschlüssig, ob er es gut oder schlecht finden sollte, dass Sarahs Verehrer sich nun mit jemand wie dem Sohn des Grafen einließ... Sicher, Herbert hatte viel Einfluss, aber Chagal war er irgendwie immer wie ein Schürzenjäger vorgekommen - und sollte Alfred tatsächlich mit ihm zusammenkommen, würde er jegliche Hoffnung aufgeben müssen, dass seine sich Tochter irgendwann doch noch mit jemand Anständigen zusammentat... Anständig konnte er den Grafen nun gar nicht einstufen!  
"Alter Sack", grummelte Chagal, während er ein Wasser (A/N: Ja, Wasser :-) Muss ja auch mal was Anti-Alkoholisches geben.) verschüttete. "... ist ein Jahrhunderte alter Kerl und macht sich an mein Wuschelkätzchen ran... und heiratet sie... will nicht an die Hochzeitsnacht denken!"

Magda legte nun ein langsames Lied auf, bevor sie ihr Amt an Lommel weitergab.

Ardora forderte die junge Magd auf, der Graf und Sarah betraten die Tanzfläche, - und zu Herberts Überraschung machte Alfred keine Anstalten, dieselbige zu verlassen.

_ "If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way" _, drang 'I will always love you' in etwas leiser aus den Lautsprechern - in einer Lautstärke, dass sich Herbert und Alfred sich ganz leise unterhalten konnten, während sie nun etwas enger tanzten. Alfred ließ es geschehen, dass Herbert seine Hände an seiner Tallie platzierte.

"Na, ist das so schlimm?", flüsterte der Grafensohn Alfred ins Ohr.  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, ich dachte, es währe schlimmer. Aber ich fühl mich, als ob alle hier hingucken würden..."  
Herbert kicherte. "Kam mir am Anfang auch so vor, aber guck dich mal um. Die sind alle mit sich selbst beschäftigt."

Damit hatte er zweifellos recht. Titania und Jonathan, die ebenfalls tanzten und dabei die anderen Paare beobachteten, waren sich einig, dass bei Sarah und Graf von Krolock nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis sie wie zwei Teenager anfangen würden, auf offener Bühne herum zu knutschen, auch Magda und Ardora unterhielten sich leise und kicherten ab und an und Julian bettete sein vom Kochen müdes Haupt beim Tanzen auf Bellas Schlüsselbein.

"Siehst du? Da kümmert sich keiner drum", wisperte Herbert. "Wir sind nur zwei unter vielen."  
Alfred nickte langsam und riss seinen Blick von Sarah und dem Grafen los, die sich jetzt noch enger umschlungen.  
"Sag mal, wird das auf der Hochzeit eigentlich auch so?", fragte er.

"Ich glaub, es gibt 'ne Tanzfläche, aber da müssen wir ja nicht tanzen", antwortete Herbert. Alfred musste gähnen.  
"Auch so müde?" Herbert grinste, Alfred nickte mit einem schiefen grinsen. "Zu viele Blutpfännchen gebacken", rief er Herbert leicht sarkastisch ins Gedächtnis, dass der junge Wissenschaftler beim Backen der kleinen Pfännchen in der Nacht zuvor zwei mal in Ohnmacht gefallen war, weil er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, mit Blut zu backen.

Der silberhaarige Grafensohn verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du nicht mit Blut arbeiten kannst. Ist wie mit Fleisch, oder?"

"Genau", stimmte Alfred zu. "Ich kann es sehen, aber ich darf nicht sehen, wie es verarbeitet wird. Das endet nicht gut." Er grinste verlegen.

Herbert strich ihm zärtlich eine Locke aus dem Gesicht und murmelte ebenso sanft: "Sensibelchen..."  
Alfred wurde rot.

Ein paar Meter weiter unten wurden die beiden von einer rothaarigen jungen Magd und einer dunkelhaarigen Halb-Nichte des Grafen beobachtet. Die beiden hatten die Tanzfläche verlassen, standen dafür aber unmittelbar davor. Ardoras Herz klopfte wie wild, da sie so dicht bei Magda stand.  
"Die beiden sind einfach ein perfektes Paar", seufzte sie jedoch, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, mit dem Blick auf ihrem Halb-Cousin und Alfred. Magda seufzte ebenfalls.  
"Wenn Alfred nur mal länger als eine Nacht der Meinung bleiben könnte, dass Herbi ein ganz lieber ist..."  
"Er ist übrigens nicht der Einzige, der ganz lieb ist..." Ardora hatte sich entschlossen, einfach etwas offensiver zu werden. Sie schaute der jungen Magd direkt in die Augen.

Diese konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe etwas verdunkelte. "Meinst du mich?", fragte sie ungewohnt schüchtern.  
Ardora nickte. "Du bist auch 'ne ganz Liebe." Magda lächelte sie an. "Danke. Muss sagen, so was hab ich in Chagal Wirtshaus nicht so oft zu hören bekommen. Das tut richtig gut."

Ardora verfluchte sich selbst und ihre Wortwahl innerlich. Sie sollte wirklich darauf achten, sich nicht zweideutig auszudrücken. Trotzdem ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.  
"Oh, ist doch selbstverständlich..."  
Magda beobachtete weiter die beiden jungen Männer, dabei lehnte sie sich jedoch an Ardoras Schulter, was deren Herz noch ein Stück höher schlagen ließ.

Inzwischen hatte Chagal auch die beiden erspäht - und der Anblick seiner Magda, so nah an eine _ Frau _ geschmiegt, brachte seinen Kragen, nach seinen Überlegungen über Herbert und Alfred, zum Platzen. Er wollte gerade die Bar Bar sein lassen - im Moment stand sowieso niemand an - und sich einen Weg zu den beiden Bahnen, als sich ihm Rebecca in den Weg stellte.  
"Wo willst du denn hin? Ich wollte meinen Mann eigentlich mal zum Tanzen auffordern..."

Praktischerweise blieb Lommel beim Kuschelrock. Inzwischen liefen Robbie Williams "Angels". So ließ sich Chagal von seiner Frau zur Tanzfläche dirigieren, aber in Gedanken schäumte er immer noch vor Wut.

Die Party ging weiter ihren Gang. Immer wieder tauchten neue Gesichter auf - Verwandte des Grafen, von Krolocks aus allen Winkeln der Erde waren angereist -, deren Besitzer, bevor sie das Schloss betraten, schnell noch ein paar Teller zerdepperten.

Eine aus dem Orient kommende Großnichte des Grafen namens Taiga brachte Sarah tatsächlich noch das Bauchtanzen bei, nachdem sie ja am Junggesellenabschied eine so klägliche Vorstellung geliefert hatte.

Alfred und Herbert tanzten den größten Teil des Abends - worüber sich Herbert sehr freute - und auch Magda zog ARdora irgendwann zurück auf die Tanzfläche, wo die Halb-Nichte des Grafen bitterböse Blicke von Chagal erntete.

----

Gegen halb vier verließ Alfred die Tanzfläche, weil ihn der Durst quälte. Herbert folgte ihm. Die beiden bedienten sich an der Bar und statteten sich jeweils mit zwei Gläsern Bowle aus, bevor sie sich in den Schlossgarten begaben, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.  
Die beiden ließen sich auf der kleinen Schlossmauer in der Nähe des Teiches nieder, in dem vor ein paar Nächten die Wasserschlacht stattgefunden hatte.

"Und, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Herbert.  
"Großartig! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man beim Tanzen so viel Spaß haben kann", antwortete Alfred halb erstaunt, halb ausgelassen.

Herbert musste lachen. "Du hast es vorher noch nie ausprobiert, oder?"  
Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, nippten nur ab und zu an ihren Gläsern. Dann brach Herbert das Schweigen.

"Sag mal, Alfi?"  
"Ja?"  
"Was war eigentlich mit dir los, als wir aus Kronstadt weggefahren sind?"

Alfred seufzte ungewohnt tief auf. Er hatte wirklich versucht, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er es geschafft hatte, und das ein Hauptfaktor dafür Herbert von Krolock hieß.  
"Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihr Trauzeuge sein will. Ich hab ihr bei der Gelegenheit - und natürlich genau zum falschen Zeitpunkt - gesagt, was ich für sie empfinde..." Er seufzte wieder, "und sie hat mich abblitzen lassen."

"Oh", kam es von Herbert. Der Grafensohn hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Gefühle des Assistenzwissenschaftlers für Sarah selbst jetzt, ein halbes Jahr, nachdem er gebissen worden war, noch so stark waren, dass er deshalb so geknickt war. Herbert zögerte, bevor er vorsichtig bemerkte: "Na, jetzt weißt du ja, wie es sich anfühlt, eine Abfuhr von jemandem zu bekommen, den man sehr gerne mag..."

Alfred schaute ihn an. Herbert hatte den Blick gesenkt und malte mit dem Fuß Kreise auf die Erde.  
"Tut mir leid", murmelte er.  
"Ach was", erwiderte Herbert. "Was nicht ist, ist eben nicht." Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass all seine Tricks, Alfred um den Finger zu wickeln, wie weggepustet waren, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, sie anzuwenden. Und noch mehr verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er nicht mal versuchte, Alfi davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein guter Freund - und vor allem, mehr als das - sein konnte.

"Nein, nein." Alfred ließ nicht locker - in Anbetracht der Angelegenheit etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches für ihn. "Ich mein, ich hab versucht, das Ganze zu verdrängen, und mit deiner Hilfe hat das auch geklappt. Und ich stoße dir zum Dank immer wieder vor den Kopf", stieß er, viel heftiger als er eigentlich wollte, hervor.

Herbert starrte seinen Alfi ungläubig an. "Was meinst du damit?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Na ja..." Alfred fühlte sich mit dem erwartungsvollen Ton in der Stimme des Grafensohnes überfordert. "Das heißt, dass ich meine Meinung über dich geändert hab."  
Herbert atmete freudig ein. Alfred redete schnell weiter.  
"Ich mein, du hast mir das Tanzen beigebracht, mir die Vampirwelt - beziehungsweise deine Verwandten - etwas näher gebracht... du hast mich an Alkohol rangeführt", setzte er grinsend hinzu.

Herbert zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Irgendwann ist immer das erste mal." Alfis Eröffnung war zwar nicht das, was er erwartet hatte, aber es war besser als nichts. Immerhin lief er nicht mehr vor ihm, Herbert, weg.

"Sag mal, kann ich dich mal was fragen, ohne dass du sofort Panik bekommst?", packte er die Gelegenheit am Schopf.

Alfred nickte. "Natürlich."  
"Was findest - oder besser fandest - du so schlimm oder erschreckend daran, dass ich... naja, dass ich deine Nähe gesucht hab? Liegt es daran, dass ich ein Mann bin? Oder hast du das vom Professor?" Der Grafensohn erinnerte sich unangenehm an den Regenschirm des Professors.

Alfred wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot. Eine solche Frage hatte er nun gar nicht erwartet. Trotzdem versuchte er so zu antworten, dass er Herbert nicht verletzte.

"Na jaaa... also... ich find so was im Allgemeinen nicht schlimm... nur eben nicht so angenehm, wenn es um mich geht...ich bin glaub ich nicht für eine Beziehung mit einem Mann geeignet..."  
"Und du würdest dich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen lassen?" Herbert war etwas näher an ihn herangerückt. "Ich mein, es wär ja kein Weltuntergang..." Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und ignorierte die Stimmen in seinem Unterbewusstsein, die ihn mit den Tonlagen von Julian und Ardora anschrieen, dass er die Sache überstürzte.  
Aber Alfred wich nicht zurück - das konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass er wie versteinert war.

Doch bevor Herbert die Initiative ergreifen konnte, stürzte Chagal aus einem Busch hervor. "Wag das ja nicht!", rief er.

Alfred erwachte aus seiner Starre und Herbert zuckte zurück. Die beiden schauten den dicken Wirt stirnrunzelnd an. "Was machst du denn hier?", wollte Herbert wissen.

Chagal ignorierte seinen Einwurf. "Ich werd nicht zulassen, dass du den Jungen verdirbst!", polterte er. Auf Herberts Gesicht erschien ein ungläubiger Ausdruck. Er wechselte einen Blick mit Alfred. "Was soll das denn jetzt?"

"Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast: Der Junge hat mit Jungs nichts am Hut!" An Chagals gefährlichem Schwanken merkten die beiden Männer, dass er viel Alkohol im Blut hatte. Zu viel.

----

"Wo ist eigentlich Chagal?", fragte Ardora. Sie saß mit Magda, Bella, Rebecca, Titania und Julian an einem Tisch am Rand des Saals.

"Oh, ich hab ihn vorhin rausstürmen sehen", meinte Julian.  
"Ja, wir haben getanzt und irgendwann hat er sich losgerissen und ist raus", hickste Rebecca, die ebenfalls leicht tüdelig war.

Ardora gab sich damit zufrieden, aber Julian warf ein: "Sind Herbi und Alfi nicht auch rausgegangen?"

"Ja und?", fragte Bella zurück.

"Na ja, Chagal und ich hatten eine kleine auseinandersetzung..." Er erzählte den Frauen von seinem Streit mit dem dicken Wirt im Hallenbad.

Rebecca stöhnte entnervt. "Ich glaube, mein lieber Mann ist fest entschlossen, jedes Paar, was sich mehr oder weniger zusammengerauft hat, auseinander zu bringen."

Titania warf einen besorgten Blick zur Tür. "Meinst du, der stört die beiden?"

Julian erhob sich. "Lasst uns mal nachsehen. Ich will nicht wissen, wie Herbert reagiert, wenn Chagal ihm das an den Kopf wirft, was er mir vorgestern gesagt hat."

----

Herbert erhob sich langsam. "Was willst du eigentlich?"

"ICH will verhindern, dass dieser vernünftige, anständige Junge von dir verdorben wird", lallte der dicke Wirt.

Alfred wurde nicht nur knallrot - diesmal vor Empörung - sondern ihm klappte, zeitgleich mit Herbert, die Kinnlade runter. Chagal erlebte den Grafensohn zum ersten mal sprachlos. Schließlich fand er jedoch die Worte wieder.

"Soll das etwa heißen", fragte er gefährlich leise, "dass ich in deinen Augen ein zu schlechter und flatterhafter Umgang bin?" Er warf Chagal einen bitterkalten Blick zu, der bei diesem, selbst noch in angetrunkenem Zustand, die Nackenhaare stehen ließ.

Jedoch nickte er. Herbert musste sich zurückhalten, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Chagals Worte bestätigten genau das, was ihm Julian im Schwimmbad verraten hatte, bevor sie in die Gruft gegangen waren. Alfred bemerkte, dass Herbert kurz davor war, dem dicken Wirt irgendetwas Körperliches zuzufügen - was er jedoch auch auf den Blutlikör zurückführte - und griff dem Ärmel des Grafensohnes.

Chagal lachte. "Alfred, du musst ihn nicht zurückhalten." Er kicherte. "Mit ihm würde ich es schon aufnehmen..." Er bedachte den Sohn des Grafen mit einem geringschätzigen Blick.

Herbert und Alfred schauten sich an. Herbert verdrehte die Augen, während der junge Wissenschaftler das Gesicht verzog. "Das wird langsam lächerlich", murmelte Herbert verhalten.

In diesem Moment erschienen Magda, Rebecca, Sarah, Julian, Ardora, Titania und Bella in ihrem Blickfeld - Rebecca mal wieder mit einer großen Salami bewaffnet.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte sie.

Bevor Alfred oder Herbert auch nur den Mund öffnen konnten, entgegnete Chagal laut: "Dieser... dieser... Flegel, er wollte sich an Alfred ranschmeißen!"

"Ja, ja, ja, schön und gut, aber was hast du damit zu tun?, wollte Magda wissen. Julians Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Na ja...", wurde der dicke Wirt kleinlaut, "ich dachte, es wäre im Sinne des Grafen, des Professors und den meisten Schlossbewohnern, wenn hier nicht noch ein... ein... so einer halt-" er deutete wild fuchtelnd auf Herbert, "-rumläuft!"

Herberts Augen weiteten sich. Glücklicherweise hatte er im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gelernt, sich zu kontrollieren, also drehte er sich nur gezwungen ruhig zu Rebecca um und fragte mit gepresster Stimme:" Dürfte ich mir wohl mal die Salami ausleihen?"

Die Frau des Wirts wollte gerade etwas antworten, als alle Blicke zu Alfred wanderten. Der arme Assistenzwissenschaftler wurde von Chagal ein paar Meter von Herbert weggezerrt, wobei der Wirt etwas wie "... die alte Schwuchtel ist ja gemeingefährlich..." murmelte.

Zwar waren die Worte tatsächlich nur gebrummelt, aber sie kamen dennoch bei allen Anwesenden an. Während Herbert mal wieder sprachlos dastand, klappten Titania und ihrer Tochter, Ardora und Julian die Münder auf. Magda jedoch riss ihrer ehemaligen Chefin die große Wurst aus den Händen und stürzte mit Sarah im Schlepptau zu ihrem Liebhaber hinüber. Sarah befreite Alfred aus dem Griff ihres Vaters, während Magda ihm eins mit der Salami überzog.

Herbert erwachte aus seiner Starre, als Alfred schließlich wieder neben ihm stand. "War wohl besser so", murmelte er. Alfred, noch etwas unter Schock, nickte stumm.

Mit einem gemurmelten "Meine Fresse" half Rebecca ihrer schimpfenden und empörten Tochter und ihrer fassungslosen und ungläubigen ehemaligen Magd, ihren bewusstlosen Ehemann in Richtung Schloss zu schleppen. Titania folgte ihnen, während Julian, Ardora und Bella zu den beiden jungen Männern traten.

"Was - war - das - denn?", fragte Bella und betonte jede Silbe einzeln.

Herbert schnaubte. "Das frag ich mich auch! Was nimmt sich dieser - dieser unverschämte Kerl eigentlich raus?!"

"Was wollte er eigentlich?", meinte Alfred und stellte damit die Frage, die sich trotz der wenig glaubwürdigen Antwort des dicken Wirts in den Köpfen aller herumtrieb.

Nach einem allgemeinen Schulterzucken meinte Ardora: "Mal sehen, ich schau mal, ob ich aus Magda was rauskriege..." Damit drehte sie sich auf dam Absatz um und entschwand.

Julian seufzte. "Also, ich denke, mit dieser Einstellung hat der Kerl hier auf dem Schloss wirklich nichts zu suchen."

"Find ich auch", meinte Herbert zustimmend.

"Glaubt ihr wirklich, er hat was gegen Schwule?", fragte Alfred zweifelnd.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf. "Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... ich denk mal, er ist etwas durch den Wind, weil seine Tochter jemand... na ja, so Altes heiratet und hat sich wohl ausgerechnet, wer als Partner besser in Frage käme: Alfred oder mein Onkel. Und da Alfred ihm - als Assistent eines Professors - wohl etwas vernünftiger vorkam, war er wahrscheinlich etwas fassungslos, als er sah, dass Alfred... nun ja, vielleicht doch eher am anderen Ufer schwimmt", beendete sie ihre Analyse.

Alfred zog scharf die Luft ein. Er verkniff sich eine verteidigenden Einwurf, dass nicht das empfand, was Chagal vielleicht dachte - er hatte das dumme Gefühl, er würde damit alles noch ein wenig schlimmer machen - sondern meinte nur trocken: "Wie schön, dass ich dabei auch noch gefragt werde..."

Julian warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, lächelte dann Herbert an und knuffte schließlich Bella in die Seite. "Wir verschwinden dann mal, ich hoffe, der Kerl hat euch nicht zu sehr gestört."

Damit zog er die blonde Vampirin mit sich.

Herbert und Alfred tauschten einen Blick, bevor sich Herbert stöhnend wieder auf die kleine Mauer fallen ließ. "Na toll",murmelte er deprimiert und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Alfred ließ sich neben ihm nieder und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hey, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht."

Der Grafensohn schaute ihn an. "Du bist doch nicht der gleichen Meinung wie er, oder?", fragte er leise. In seiner Stimme schwang ein ängstlicher Unterton mit.

Alfred schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Auf keinen Fall. Mit Sarah, das hat sich ja sowieso erledigt, und ich finde es einfach unangemessen, dich so zu beschimpfen", sagte er in schöner Offenheit.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Herberts Gesicht. Alfred bemerkte dumpf, wie nahe sie sich wieder waren. "Da bin ich ja beruhigt", flüsterte Herbert und bevor Alfred wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Herbert ihm einen vorsichtigen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.

----

"Was sollte das denn?", fragte Bella halb fauchend, halb keuchend, sie konnte kaum mit Julian schritthalten. "Warum wolltest du unbedingt weg?"

Der Teen-Vampir drehte sich grinsend zu ihr um. "Mir ist nur eingefallen, wobei Chagal die beiden wahrscheinlich gestört hat. Und ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Alfi deine These von Chagals angeblicher Idee, ihn und Sarah zu verheiraten, gar nicht gefallen hat?"

Auch Bellas Gesicht hellte sich nun auf. "Stimmt..."

"Also, ich wette-", begann Julian, unterbrach sich aber sofort, als er Graf von Krolock hinter Bella auftauchen sah. Er versuchte, der blonden Vampirin anhand von Gesichtsausdrücken zu bedeuten, dass ihr Onkel genau hinter ihr stand, aber sie begriff nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Umso heftiger zuckte sie zusammen, als sie das "Na, wo kommt ihr denn her?" ihres Onkels vernahm.

"Na ja, also...", begann sie, doch Julian unterbrach sie noch, während sie nach einer Ausrede suchte. "Von draußen."

"Ah ja", machte der Graf, "Dann könnt ihr mir ja vielleicht sagen, warum Sarah, ihre Mutter und Magda gerade meinen Schwiegervater zur Gruft getragen haben?" Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Bella und Julian wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie Graf von Krolock alles berichteten.

----

Magda war indessen wieder im Ballsaal verteilte zusammen mit Ardora den Inhalt der letzten Körbe mit Blutpfännchen, Blutmarmeladenbrote und Pizzastücken an die Gäste.

"... und er ist echt dermaßen eifersüchtig?", fragte Ardora, während sie Dorothee von Schlotterstein gleich zwei Blutpfännchen aufzwang.

Magda nickte. "So war er schon immer." Sie schüttelte den vom schweren Korb schmerzenden Arm. "Aber das er so weit geht, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht."

Die beiden schoben sich mit den leeren Körben durch einen schweren Samtvorhang und liefen hinüber zu den Kisten, in denen wirklich das letzte Essen lagerte. In dem Raum war es dunkel, nur der schmale Lichtstreifen, der aus dem Ballsaal kam, erleuchtete ihn. Aber dank der verfeinerten Vampirsinne fanden sich die beiden Frauen schnell in der Kammer zurecht.

"Mensch, die haben uns ja fast trocken gegessen", staunte Ardora mit einem Blick in die leeren Kisten. Magda lachte. "Ich dachte vom 'trockenen' spricht man nur bei Getränken", kicherte sie. Auch sie hatte schon einiges getrunken, allerdings war sie im Vergleich zu ihrem Liebhaber geradezu nüchtern.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fügte sie hinzu.

"Ich glaub, bis Sonnenaufgang ist es nicht mehr so lange..." Ardora schaufelte ein paar Blutpfännchen in ihren Korb. Dann wechselte sie blitzschnell das Thema. "Was meinst du, machen Herbi und Alfi gerade?"

Magda kicherte noch ein wenig heftiger. "Kann es sein, dass sich wirklich jeder im Schloss Gedanken über das Liebesleben von den beiden macht?"

----

Damit mochte sie vielleicht recht haben, doch die beiden, um die es eigentlich ging, kümmerten sich momentan kein bisschen darum.

Dem leichten Kuss von Herbert war ein überraschter Blick von Alfred gefolgt, auf den hin sich Herbert schnell ein bisschen zurückgezogen hatte.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er und schaute auf den Boden. Alfred schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss es nicht."

Der Grafensohn schaute erstaunt auf. "Nicht?"

Wieder schüttelte der junge Wissenschaftler den Kopf.  
Die beiden schauten sich einige Augenblicke nur an, es fiel Herbert unglaublich schwer, sich von Alfreds braunen Augen loszureißen, also tat er es auch nicht, sondern beugte sich für einen zweiten Kuss nach vorne.

Zu seiner Überraschung, viel mehr aber noch zu seiner Freude und Erleichterung zog sich Alfred nicht zurück, sondern duldete den Kuss. Und - Herberts Herz sprang in die Umgebung seines Adamsapfels - einige Augenblicke später erwiderte Alfred den Kuss sogar.

Ein paar Sekunden später lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander. Alfred wirkte erstaunt. "Das war schön", flüsterte er gegen seinen Willen. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er das gerade getan hatte. Hatte er Herber nicht noch vor knapp einer halben Stunde erzählt, dass er sich nicht geeignet für eine Beziehung mit einem Mann hielt? Dass er nichts gegen solche Beziehungen hatte, solange es nicht um ihn selbst ging? Und nun... nun hatte ihn der Grafensohn geküsst und er selbst... er hatte diesen Kuss sogar erwidert... das konnte - durfte doch nicht sein! Aber der junge Wissenschaftler konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm gefallen hatte - wie er ja auch versehentlich laut zugegeben hatte.

Herbert lächelte ihn zärtlich an. Doch das Stirnrunzeln, das sich nun auf Alfreds Gesicht legte, irritierte ihn ein wenig.

"Was ist?"  
"Mein ich das nur, oder wird es schon hell?" Der Assistenzwissenschaftler hatte in seiner Lehrzeit bei Professor Abronsius einen Blick fürs Genaue entwickelt, deshalb hatte er neben Herberts strahlenden grauen Augen auch noch den hellen Streifen am Himmel wahrgenommen. Herbert schaute nach oben und sprang mit einem erschrockenem "Stimmt!" auf.

Die beiden gingen zum Schlosstor zurück, aus dem ihnen die Gäste entgegenkamen, die sich schleunigst auf den Weg nach Hause machten.

"Das schaffen die doch nie", meinte Ardora besorgt. Sie, Graf von Krolock, Sarah, Julian und die Catine-Kinder standen vor dem Tor und schauten der Verwandtschaft des Grafen hinterher. "Die kommen doch teilweise von so weit her..."

"Die werden sich in den King's-Hotels einnisten", erwiederte der Graf mit einem innerlichen Lächeln. Man bemerkte eben doch, dass die dunkelhaarige Vampirin erst 84 Jahre alt war.

"Exzellenz", meldete sich Professor Abronsius aus dem Hintergrund zu Wort. "Sie sollten nun auch schlafen gehen, es wird bald hell. Ich werde mich mit den... ähm.. Priestern, Madame Chagal und Koukol um den Ballsaal kümmern."

Von Krolock nickte. Er war froh, dass zumindest der Professor noch nüchtern war - soviel er wusste, war der Wissenschaftler tatsächlich der Einzige, der heute Nacht keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt hatte - sogar Koukol hatte er ein paar Schlucke Wein trinken sehen. Der Graf wies seine Schützlinge und Verwandten an, sich auf den Weg zu ihren Särgen zu machen.

Alfred und Herbert gingen schweigend nebeneinander her, unter den milde lächelnden Blicken von Julian, Sarah und Ardora.

"Wisst ihr, was da heute noch los war?", fragte Sarah neugierig.

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber ich wüsste, was ich an Herberts Stelle getan hätte", grinste er, und bekam gleich darauf Ardoras Ellebogen in die Rippe. "Hey", machte der Teen-Vampir. "Geh lieber zu Magda, als anderen Leuten die Knochen zu brechen."

Sarah musste lachen. "Ihr seid unmöglich, wisst ihr das?" Julian nickte frech, während sich Ardora tatsächlich zu Magda verzog.

Graf von Krolock bildete mit seiner Cousine und deren Mann die Nachhut. "Also, ich denke, der Abend war ganz gelungen", meinte Titania.

"Wenn du von ein paar Zwischenfällen absiehst", erwiederte der Graf und dachte dabei nicht nur an Chagals Auftritt.

"Ach komm schon!" Jonathan lächelte. "So schlimm war es doch gar nicht, dass du mit Dorothee Karaoke singen musstest."

"Und ob!", sagte der Graf starrköpfig, aber immer noch würdevoll. "Ich glaub langsam, ihr wollt einen Wettbewerb starten, wie oft ihr mich im Laufe dieser Hochzeit blamieren könnt!"

Titania lachte leise. "Na, nach über 400 Jahren wird das ja auch mal Zeit. Ich kenne wirklich niemanden, der dermaßen lange ohne Blamagen und mit so viel Würde auskommt."

"Mir ist das eben wichtig. Können wir jetzt vielleicht das Thema wechseln?" Von Krolock machte ein griesgrämiges Gesicht.

"Okay, wir hätten zur Auswahl: Deine Knutscherei mit deiner Frau auf offener Bühne", begann Jonathan aufzuzählen.  
"... die Intoleranz deines Schwiegervaters im Hinblick auf deinen Sohn", fuhr Titania weiter.  
"... die Bauchtanz-Begeisterung deiner Frau und deiner Nichte in zusammenarbeite mit der "Dirrty"-Einlage von... wie hieß sie, deine Großtante aus Spanien? Maria von Krolock?", schlug Jonathan ein Hassthema des Grafen an.  
"... oder doch lieber das Liebesleben deines Sohnes?", schloss Krolocks Cousine.

Letzteres quittierte der Graf nur mit einem Stöhnen und hoffte, dass seine Familie im Laufe der nächsten zwei Tage einen anderen Gesprächspunkt finden würde, als Kuppelversuche für seinen Sohn und einen Angebeteten.

----

So, das war der Polterabend. Ich hoffe, es war diesmal mehr Herbert/Alfred-Fluff drin, ich bin glaub ich nicht allzu gut darin... Sagt es mir einfach :D  
Tja, das war das vorvorletzte Kapitel, nächstes mal werden wir die Priester noch etwas besser kennen lernen, es gibt ein paar klägliche Stylingversuche von Seiten Julians an seinen Freunden und die letzten Vorbereitungen für den großen Tag. Und - was natürlich nicht fehlen darf: Sarahs und Krolocks leichte Zweifel an gewissen Dingen...

Ich freue mich über jedes Review :-)

Eure Aisa 


	9. Kapitel8: Letzte Vorbereitungen

  
Kapitel 8: Letzte Vorbereitungen

Sooo, hab vor ein paar Tagen nochmal TdV in Hamburg gesehen, bin noch mal richtig inspiriert ;)  
Rycitia: Danke knuddel Ja, ich weiß, die Reaktion von Chagal war überzogen, aber das lag am Alkohol. Mit "Fortsetzung" mein ich, dass ich, wenn dieses Kapitel fertig ist, auch sofort das erste von der Fortsetzung hochlade. Es ist kein neues Hochzeitskapitel sondern spielt ein halbes Jahr später. Die Hochzeit ist im Sommer, dann kannste dir ja denken, wann die Fortsetzung spielt ;-)

----

Die nächste Nacht begann für einige Vampire mal wieder mit einem saftigen Kater - auch für Chagal, der, während er sich in der Schlossküche ein Anti-Kater-Mittel zusammenbraute, die bösen Blicke, die ihm von Seiten Herberts, Sarahs, Julians und Magdas zugeworfen wurden, nicht bemerkte.

Alfred traute sich kaum, in die Richtung des Professors zu schauen, er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine Regenschirm-Attacke auf Herbert, aber Professor Abronsius hatte seltsamerweise nichts von den Ereignissen zwischen seinem Assistent und dem Sohn des Grafen mitbekommen.

Nach einem müden Frühstück rief Magda alle bis auf Graf von Krolock und Sarah noch einmal in den Ballsaal, in dem die Ewigkeitsvampire die allerletzten Reste des Polterabend beseitigten, die Abronsius, Koukol und Rebecca übersehen hatten.

Nun befanden sich auch einige Teen-Vampire in der Gruppe, die sich sehr wunderten, wie viele Sterbliche sich im Schloss befanden - inzwischen waren es schon sechs! Denn in der Truppe für die letzten Vorbereitungen befanden sich nun auch Amneris, Pastor Kromling und Käpt'n Kork.

"Also", erhob Magda die Stimme, "Um das Essen, das will ich nochmal sagen, kümmern sich ab jetzt die Ewigkeitsvampire, da muss sich keiner von euch drum scheren. Eure Aufgaben sind es jetzt, die Kapelle, den..." sie blickte sich stirnrunzelnd um, "... den Ballsaal und die Korridore zu dekorieren. Ja, ähm, Ardora und Lena, ihr kümmert euch ja dann um das entsprechende Make-Up... Und ich habe noch eine bitte an Julian, Herbert und Titania: Seht ihr bitte zu, dass alle Anwesenden mit anständigen Frisuren kommen? Ihr seid doch da Experten... Ja? Okay, vielen Dank, das wars auch schon."

Magda verteilte einige Zettel an bestimmte Leute, auf denen sie festgelegt hatte, wer wo dekorieren sollte.

"Hmmm", machte Herbert, der - mal wieder - neben seinem Alfi stand. "Wir müssen mit den Priestern dekorieren... und mit dem Professor..."  
Lommel, der mitgehört hatte, grinste. "Wenn ihr nicht die Zähne von denen lassen müsstet, würd ich sagen, ihr arbeitet mit einem Festmahl zusammen."

Alfred verdrehte die Augen. "Red bitte nicht vom Essen, ich glaub, ich vertrag die Bowle nicht..." Der junge Wissenschaftler war schneeweiß im Gesicht, was selbst für einen Vampir erstaunlich blass war.

"Geht halt nichts über Blutlikör", feixte French und zwinkerte Herbert zu. Dieser musterte Alfred halb besorgt, halb belustigt. "Hast du vorher noch nie Bowle getrunken?", fragte er.

"Keine mir Blut", antwortete Alfi leise.

In diesem Moment kam etwas Grellorangenes auf sie zu, vor dem Lommel und French schleunigst zurückwichen. Hinter dem orangenen Etwas schwebte eine blonde Frau und watschelte ein pummeliger, nach Bier und Schnaps müffelnder Mann. Hinter den dreien wuselte Professor Abronsius her, mit verzweifelter Miene. "Halt! Halt, nun warten sie doch! Momeeeent!"

Alfred und Herbert wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor das orangene Etwas vor Herbert stand und dem verdatterten Vampir die Hand hinstreckte. "Servus, mein Name ist Käpt'n Kork, Kapitän der vierzig Mann starken Besatzung von unserem Raum... äh, Traumschiff Surprise, viermaliger Gewinner der Miss- Waikiwahl in Hawaii und damit Titelverteidiger!" Der dunkelblonde Mann schüttelte die blasse Hand des erstarrten Vampirs. Herbert war überrascht, das musste er zugeben. Natürlich, er war dabei gewesen, als der Käpt'n für die Priesteraufgabe gecastet worden war - aber er hatte nicht für ihn gestimmt und damals war im dieser Kerl auch nicht so hyperaktiv vorgekommen!

"Mensch Korki, hör auf so anzugeben", rügte ihn die Ägypterin ihn.

"Ich bin der Käpt'n, ich darf das", protestierte Kork.

Professor Abronsius warf seinem Assistenten und dem Grafensohn einen noch verzweifelteren Blick zu und kämpfte sich zu den beiden durch. "Heiliger Strohsack, ich hoffe, dass wir schnell fertig werden. Wir müssen in die Kapelle..."

"Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?", rief Magda von der anderen Seite des Saals, wo sie sich mit Bella, Julian, Ardora und Koukol beriet.

Einige Minuten später kamen die sechs, von Herbert geführt und mit Körben voller weißer und schwarzer Rosen, silbernen Schleifchen und Girlanden, bei der Kapelle an, in der die Trauung stattfinden sollte und die etwas abgelegen vom Schloss lag.

"Die ist ja sehr klein", meinte Pastor Kromling kritisch. "Sollen da etwas die ganzen Massen von gestern rein passen?"

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es kommen nur die ganz nahen Verwandten." Er konnte sich ein kleines gemeines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Bei Sarah wären das ja nur zwei Leute."

Sie begannen, in Zweiergruppen eingeteilt, mit der Arbeit. Natürlich taten sich Herbert und Alfred zusammen - erstens, weil Alfred nach der letzten Nacht doch ziemlich gerne mit dem Grafensohn zusammenarbeitete, zweitens, weil keiner der beiden mit einem der Sterblichen arbeiten wollte. Abronsius opferte sich, und ertrug den üblen Geruch von Pastor Kromling und Amneris entschloss sich, Kork während der Arbeit über die Weiten des Weltraums auszuquetschen.

"Oh man, ich hoffe, dass sich dieser Käpt'n morgen bei der Hochzeit benimmt", murmelte Herbert Alfred leise zu. "Papa kriegt sonst die Krise."  
"Ich will nicht wissen, wie Chagal reagiert", konnte sich Alfred den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, während er eine schwarze und eine weiße Rose mit einer Schleife an eine Kirchenbank steckte. Herbert verzog das Gesicht. "Weißt du, was Rebecca mir beim Frühstück erzählt hat?", fragte er.

"Nein, ich hab nur gesehen, dass sie dein Medium-Müsli ziemlich seltsam beäugte", grinste Alfred.

Herbert lachte. "Ja, das kam bei ihr nicht so gut an. Aber die hat wohl gestern Nacht noch mit Chagal geredet und hat mir dann auch den Grund für seinen Auftritt verklickert."

"Und?"

"Also, Chagal hat wohl, wie Bella gesagt hat, wirklich gehofft, dass Sarah Papa aufgibt und stattdessen mit dir zusammenkommt. Dann hat er aber wohl gesehen, dass sich _ seine _ Magda und Ardora langsam näher kommen. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob zwischen den beiden irgendwas gelaufen ist, aber Chagal war wohl rasend eifersüchtig, besonders, weil er wohl meinte, dass Magda ihm eine Frau vorzieht. Und als er uns beide dann zusammen gesehen hat, ist ihm halt der Kragen geplatzt und der Alkohol hat das Ganze natürlich noch schlimmer gemacht." Herbert schnaubte. "So ein Idiot."

Alfred stöhnte. "Hat Rebecca noch was gemacht?", fragte er.

Herbert grinste. "Als der Dicke sich da wieder reinsteigerte, hat sie ihm nochmal eins mit der Salami gegeben. Deshalb tat ihm vorhin so der Kopf weh."

Die beiden Männer grinsten und steckten weiter Blumen mit Schleifen zusammen.

----

"Julian, hör endlich auf, dich zu bedanken", fauchte Magda.

"Muss ich aber, vielen Dank, dass du mich nicht mit diesem Weltraumheini arbeiten lassen hast!" Julian verschmierte kunstvoll das rot des Herzens auf dem "Just married" - Leinentuch, an dem er gerade arbeitete.

"Was hast du eigentlich gegen den? Der ist doch ganz nett", grinste Bella und steckte ein paar Nadeln an die Stellen von Koukols Anzug, die sie noch abändern musste.

"Ja, klar, dich starrt der Kerl ja auch nicht die ganze Zeit an", fauchte der Teen-Vampir. "Sein Taxifahrer war ja ganz süß, aber _ der _ Kerl ist nun gar nicht mein Geschmack."

"Hast du ihm das nicht gesagt?", fragte Ardora und malte den Buchstaben 't' aus.

"Natürlich!" Julian sah sie augenrollend an. "Ist nicht so toll, wenn man gerade eine Runde tanzt und dann drängt sich der Typ dazwischen. Aber als ich ihm da gestern meine Meinung gesagt habe, war das schon das vierte mal!"

Koukol musste kichern, genau wie Magda und Bella. "Hartnäckig, hartnäckig, der Mann", lachte die junge Magda.

Koukol begann etwas zu summen, und die Vampire konnten einige Worte wie "Wenn Liebe... ist, ...dir Musik... spricht... dein Blick..."

"Ihr seid so unfair!", knurrte Julian.

"Ach was", säuselte Magda in Chagals Tonfall, gab Ardora einen Kuss auf die Wange und fragte, ob sie sie ablösen sollte. Ardora wurde sofort rot und in ihrem Bauch erhoben sich diverse Schmetterlingsschwärme, aber sie hatte noch die Geistesgegenwart, zu nicken.

"Ja hallo, wenn dir so jemand hinterher steigen würde, das würdest du auch nicht soo toll finden." Der Teen-Vampir umrandete das Herz mit einem goldenen Pinsel.

Magda schnaubte. "Du vergisst, dass ein gewisser Dorf-Wirt, der sich inzwischen auch wie der letzte Dorftrottel benimmt, mit immer noch hinterher steigt. Das ist auch nicht viel besser als so ein Weltraumtyp." Sie nahm von der dunkelhaarigen Vampirin den Stift entgegen.

Diese hüstelte gekünstelt, während sie dem Teen-Vampir einen Blick zuwarf. "Der Kerl hat echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Mein Beileid, dass du dich mit dem rumschlagen musstest." Julian nickte düster, während Magda Ardoras Platz beim Ausmalen übernahm.

----

"Nun reg dich nicht so auf!", versuchte Titania ihren aufgelösten Cousin zu beruhigen.

"Hey, wie oft hab ich denn schon geheiratet? Ich hab ja wohl das Recht, aufgeregt zu sein", erwiederte Graf von Krolock ungewöhnlich laut.

"Ach komm wieder runter, du hast doch schon mal geheiratet. Sarah würd ich ja verstehen, wenn sie aufgeregt ist, sie ist erst 18, aber du bist über 400 Jahre alt", meinte Jonathan unsensibel.

"Welchen Priester habt ihr überhaupt genommen?", wechselte der Graf blitzschnell das Thema. "Ich hab gestern noch drei von denen gesehen..."

Jonathan und seine Frau wechselten einen schnellen Blick. "Lass dich überraschen", sagten sie im Chor.

"Ich hoffe doch, dass dieser Kromling dabei ist. Der Mann ist genial und ein sehr guter Wissenschaftler. Hab ihn gestern kennen gelernt."

'Na wenigstens lenkt ihn das Thema ab', dachte Titania, bevor sie einige Andeutungen für die morgige Nacht machte.

----

"Was denn, sind wir schon fertig?", fragte Alfred erstaunt.

Herbert schaute sich um. Der Assistenzwissenschaftler hatte recht. An allen Kirchbänken hingen Rosen und schleifen, vor dem Kapellenportal schwebte eine silberschwarze (A/N: Da haben wir's wieder g) Girlande und auf den Bänken lagen die Liederheftchen.

"Ja, stimmt, die Zeit ging schnell rum", sagte er zufrieden, ohne auf die Tatsache zu achten, dass sie für die Dekoration dreieinhalb Stunden gebraucht hatten. "Hoffen wir mal, dass morgen alles glatt geht." Er lächelte Alfred an.

Der schaute sich jedoch immer noch in der Kapella um. "Wo sind denn die anderen?"

"Lass uns sie mal suchen, vielleicht hat Magda ja noch ein paar Aufgaben für uns, die Sklaventreiberin", grinste er.

Alfi lachte. Daraufhin machten sich die beiden auf die Suche nach den Priestern und dem Professor.

Amneris und Kork fanden sie schließlich in der Sakristei, wo sich beiden die große Frage stellten: "Tun wir Wein und Wasser jetzt schon in den Kelch?"

"Nix da", meinte Herbert. "Kein Wein, es gibt Blut und Wasser und das wird erst morgen in die Kelche getan."

Professor Abronsius und Pastor Kromling versuchten verzweifelt, einen schwarzweißen Blumenstrauß am Beichtstuhl zu befestigen, was sehr seltsam aussah, da beide körperlich nicht die Größten waren. Sehr viel schien es ihnen allerdings nicht auszumachen, denn sie waren in ein wissenschaftliches Gespräch vertieft, als Alfred, Herbert, Amneris und Kork aufliefen, um die beiden abzuholen.

Letztendlich schafften die beiden Vampire es, den Strauß aufzuhängen und die beiden Wissenschaftler zurück zum Schloss zu befördern.

Dort wurden sie von Koukol und Bella in Empfang genommen - Koukol steckte immer noch in dem mit Nadeln versehenen Anzug.

"Herbi, Alfi, ihr könnt sofort hoch zu Sarah ins Badezimmer, die ist kurz vorm Ausrasten", beeilte sich Bella zu sagen. "Beruhigt sie mal irgendwie."

Herbert seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, noch ein paar ungestörte Minuten mit seinem Schatz haben zu können. Der schien den Auftrag jedoch sehr gerne auszuführen.

"Freust du dich auf morgen?", wollte Alfi wissen, als sie die Treppe zum Badezimmer hinaufstiegen.

"Ja, dann ist der ganze Stress endlich vorbei, Paps ist nicht mehr so gereizt und Chagal kann sich auf den Kopf stellen, aber die Ehe ist dann nun mal geschlossen", antwortete Herbert.

"Dann hast du nichts mehr dagegen, dass die beiden heiraten?"

Der Grafensohn blieb stehen und seufzte. "Ich konnte ja eh nichts machen... Vater liebt die Kleine glaub ich wirklich... und außerdem... na ja, dann stellt sie wenigstens keine Konkurrenz mehr da", endete er etwas verlegen.

Alfred musste beim Anblick des leicht errötenden Vampirs lächeln. "Konkurrenz?" Er trat sehr nahe an Herbert heran, dem daraufhin beinahe das Herz stehen blieb.

Herbert grinste frech. "Tu erst gar nicht so, ich hab gesehen, was du ihr für Blicke zugeworfen hast, auch nachdem Papa sie gebissen hatte, und ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, dass du dich, auch nachdem ihr zum Schloss zurückgekommen seid, sehr um sie bemüht hast." Er zupfte sanft an der Nase des jungen Wissenschaftlers, der sofort wieder knallrot wurde, und lief weiter.

Als die beiden Männer im Badezimmer ankamen, steckte Herbert den Kopf durch die Tür - ihm machte es schließlich nichts aus, eine nackte Frau zu sehen - und stellte überrascht fest, dass Sarah nicht in der Wanne lag, sondern auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend auf der Fensterbank saß.

Nun traten die beiden vollständig ein. Sarah schaute auf. "Hallo, ihr beiden." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Alfred lächelte sie schüchtern an - und verfluchte gleichzeitig, dass sich seine Hormone nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie bei Herbert oder Sarah in Aufruhr geraten sollten. Jedoch stellte er fest, dass sein Herz ganz normal weiterschlug und nicht, wie sonst, wenn er der Wirtstochter über den Weg lief, anfing, wie wild zu hüpfen.

"Na, wie gehts dir?", fragte Herbert in extrafreundlichem Ton und ließ sich auf dem Wannenrand nieder. "Du zitterst ja wie Estenlaub."

"Ich bin nur aufgeregt... ich meine, ich heirate morgen... das hat so etwas endgültiges..." Sarah blickte die beiden Männer unsicher an.

"Ach, komm schon, du brauchst doch nicht aufgeregt zu sein. Ich meine, was ist schlimmer: Mit 18 heiraten oder mit 17 von zu Hause abzuhauen und ein Vampir werden?" Herbert konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, ebenso wenig wie Sarah.

"Na jaaa..."

"Und außerdem", sagte Alfred, "bist du ja nicht alleine. Wir sind ja alle für dich da..."

"Und niemand erwartet, dass du _ wirklich _ die Ewigkeit mit meine Vater verbringst", ergänzte Herbert. "Das schaffen wirklich nur die aller wenigsten."

"Aber Jonathan und Titania haben es doch bis jetzt geschafft", warf Sarah ein.

"Ja, die gehören zu den aller wenigsten", entgegnete Herbert. "Außerdem können Kinder ganz schön helfen, eine Beziehung zusammen zu halten. Und die haben gleich viereinhalb davon."

"Und ihr meint echt, dass da morgen nichts schief geht?" Sarah rang mit den Händen.

Alfred und Herbert tauschten einen unsicheren Blick. Beide dachten dasselbe: Kann das alles gut gehen, mit solch chaotischen Priestern und einem durchgedrehten Vater?

Trotzdem, obwohl er selbst nicht dran glaubte, versicherte ihr Alfi: "Natürlich, das wird eine wunderschöne Hochzeit."

----

Genau diesen Gedanken hatte Julian inzwischen aufgegeben. Während sich Magda und Ardora nach Fertigstellen des Leinentuchs eine ruhige Ecke gesucht hatten, hatte er inzwischen gleich drei Probleme: Wie hielt er einen aufgebrachten Chagal von dieser Ecke fern, wie hielt er sich Käpt'n Kork vom Leib, der sich, nachdem er zum Schloss gekommen war, sofort wieder in das Umfeld des Teen-Vampirs gedrängt hatte, und wie -zur Hölle nochmal! - sollte er aus den dünnen Haaren des Grafen eine gute Frisur zaubern?!

Zumindest das erste Problem erledigte Professor Abronsius für ihn, indem er den dicken Wirt zu den Ewigkeitsvampiren in die Küche schickte. Kork jedoch wurde er nicht so leicht los. Während Julian dem Grafen einige Vorschläge unterbreitete, wurde er immer wieder vom Captain der Surprise unterbrochen. Graf von Krolock fragte sich langsam ernsthaft, wer dieser Kerl überhaupt war und betete innerlich, dass dieses Etwas in grellorange morgen nicht zur Hochzeit kommen wollte.

"Also, Exzellenz, Sie könnten die Haare einfach herunterhängen lassen, aber dann hätten wir das gleiche Problem, wie mit ihrem normalen Umhang, nämlich, dass die Haare dann so komisch-"

"Schätzchen, findest du nicht auch, dass bei der Deko ein bisschen rosa gefehlt hat?"

Julian schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich, Kork zu ignorieren, bevor er weitersprach. "Dass die Haare dann so komisch hinten über den Umhang hängen. Wir könnten aber auch etwas modernes auspro-"

"Süßer, wie wäre es denn mit ein paar pinken Strähnchen?", fragte Kork ungebeten dazwischen und deutete auf Julians Haupt - das war sein Glück, hätte er auf den Grafen gezeigt, hätte der ihn wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle gebissen. Der Schlossherr fragte sich sowieso schon, warum so viele Sterbliche im Schloss herumliefen, die er auf Magdas ausdrücklichen Hinweis hin nicht aussaugen durfte.

"Pink würde dir sehr gut stehen", säuselte der Käpt'n zärtlich weiter.

Amneris, Abronsius und Kromling, die in der Nähe saßen, wechselten kurze Blicke, bevor Kromling aufsprang und Kork mit den Worten "Komm mal mit, wir trinken ein Schlückchen Prosecco" von den beiden Vampiren wegzerrte.

"Kommt der morgen?", fragte der Graf scharf.

"Weiß nicht, hab den Kerl auch vorher noch nie gesehen", log Julian schnell. "Also, etwas modernes wäre, die Haare zusammen zu binden."

"So wie Herbert?",hakte der Graf zweifelnd nach.

"Na ja, es muss ja nicht mit Schleife sein...", wich Julian aus.

"Also, denk dir was aus", seufzte der Graf schließlich. "Ich verlasse mich auf dich.

----

Die Nacht verging. Bei Tagesanbruch erledigten Abronsius, Koukol, Rebecca und die Priester eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben: Sie machten das Schloss tagessicher. Die Hochzeit war für zwei Uhr angesetzt und die Feier würde vermutlich bis in den Tag hinein dauern, also mussten alle Fenster im Schloss zugezogen und abgedichtet werden, damit auch ja kein Sonnenstrahl hineinleuchten konnte. Nach getaner Arbeit taten die Priester es der Brautmutter, dem Diener des Grafen und dem Professor gleich und horchten noch eine Runde an der Matratze.

Der Graf und Sarah hatten ihren Sarg mit Herbert und Alfred getauscht, denn nach alter Tradition der Familie von Krolock durften die Braut und der Bräutigam die Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht im selben Bett, beziehungsweise Sarg verbringen. So teilten sich also der Sohn des Grafen und der Assistenzwissenschaflter das Lager, während sich das Brautpaar so getrennt voneinander sehr einsam fühlte.

Alfred war ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass Herbert seine Finger bei sich ließ, andererseits war er jedoch auch heilfroh darüber. Denn irgendwie machte ihn die Nähe des Vampirs nervös, ja fast hibbelig und sein Herz schlug wie wild, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam - der junge Wissenschaftler war sich sicher, dass das nicht gesund sein konnte, auch wenn es sich irgendwie gut anfühlte, wenn Herbert ihn mehr oder minder versehendlich berührte.

Sarah erwachte etwa eine Stunde vor Sonneuntergang - die Sterblichen waren inzwischen schon wieder auf den Beinen. Also verließ sie ihren Sarg und trat wenig später in die Küche, verwundert, dass im ganzen Schloss kein Licht hereindrang. Noch erstaunter war sie jedoch, als sie zwischen ihrer Mutter und Professor Abronsius Julian sitzen sah. Es war doch noch hell, sie hatte geglaubt, sie wäre die Einzige gewesen, die schlecht geschlafen hätte.

"Da ist sie ja endlich", griente Julian bei ihrem Eintreten.

"Bist du etwa extra so früh auf den Beinen?", fragte die Wirtstochter mit großen Augen.

Der Tenn-Vampir lachte leise. "Na sicher. Irgendjemand muss sich ja um deine Haare kümmern. Ich nehme mal an, dass ich bei dir am Längsten brauche, Herbert übernimmt ja Alfi, Titania und Jonathan, und ich hab außer dir ja nur noch Herbi, Bella und Dorie auf dem Programm stehen."

Während Sarah nur stumm nickte, öffnete Rebecca den Mund, um zu fragen: "Waren denn Titan-" Der Professor schlug ihr unter dem Tisch mit dem Schirm gegens Schienenbein und Sarahs Mutter verstummte.  
Julian wandte sich nun an den Diener des Grafen.

"Koukol, wärst du so nett und bereitest im Badezimmer eine heiße Wanne vor? Sie-" er nickte zu Sarah,"-muss noch Haare waschen."

Wortlos erhob sich der Bucklige, um einige Eimer mit heißem Wasser aufzutreiben.

"Also", meinte Julian kurz darauf mit geschäftsmäßiger Stimme zu Sarah, "du gehst gleich schön baden, ich werd gleich Herbi und Titania wecken und mach zumindest Herbert schon mal die Haare, in der Zeit kannst du schon mal dein Brautkleid anziehen. Dann kümmere ich mich um deine Frisur und danach schminkt dich Ardora noch ein bisschen. Okay?" Das 'okay' war rein rhetorisch gemeint, so blieb Sarah nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken.

----

Die Aufgabe des Weckens übernahmen jedoch Titania, Bella und Ardora. Julian hatte beim Aufstehen selbst so viel Lärm gemacht, dass einige der Catines, die ja im Kerker der Teen-Vampire schliefen, aufgewacht waren.

So pochte zum Zeitpunkt des Gesprächs in der Küche Ardora bereits auf den Deckel des Doppelsarges, in dem sie ein ineinander geknotetes Knäuel aus Herbert und Alfred fand.

"Hey, ihr Schlafmützen! Wacht auf!" Sie stellte die in Folie gewickelten Hochzeitsoutfits und ihren Schminkkoffer ab und klopfte auf eine Schulter, die sie als Alfreds vermutete.

Tatsächlich regte sich nun der blonde Lockenkopf. "Wasnlos?" Herbert schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen.

"Steht auf, ihr beiden, ihr müsst doch noch hübsch gemacht werden."

Alfred kämpfte sich mühsam und verschlafen aus dem Sarg, während der Grafensohn munter weiterschlummerte.

Ardora seufzte und reichte Alfred seine dunkelrote Samthose, in die der Assistenzwissenschaftler aus sogleich schlüpfte.

"Womit hab ich eigentlich so einen Langschläfer-Cousin verdient?", fragte Ardora für Herbert deutlich vernehmbar. Alfrad musste grinsen und warf einen Blick auf den schlafenden (?) Vampir. Ardora musterte ihn. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Herbert schon beim ersten Klopfen aufgewacht war. Trotzdem wandte sie sich an Alfred. "Gibs zu, du findest ihn doch selbst im schlafenden Zustand süß." Alfred musste ihr beinahe von den Lippen ablesen. Er runzelte nur die Stirn.  
"Gibs zu", wiederholte die dunkelhaarige Vampirin, reichte ihm das schwarze Hemd und half ihm kurz darauf in die cremefarbene Weste.

"Ach Herbi", gab sie dann wieder gut hörbar von sich. "Waren wir etwas umsonst shoppen? Dein Outfit stand dir so gut... aber wenn du die Hochzeit deines Vaters lieber verschläfst... Hannibal von den Ewigkeitsvampiren hatte nur noch einen durchlöcherten Anzug, der würd sich über deine Sachen freuen..."

Der silberhaarige Vampir sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen. "Hannibal?", fragte er und stand aufrecht wie Napoleon persönlich. "Doch nicht dieser blöde Idiot, der sich früher immer an Julian rangeschmissen hat!"

Alfred und Ardora schafften es nicht, ihre Lachanfälle herunter zu schlucken, dafür war Herberts Gesicht zu drollig.

"Okay, okay, dann muss der alter Kerl eben doch seine Löcheruniform anziehen", kicherte Ardora und gab Herbert seine Kleider.

Alfred stand inzwischen fertig angezogen vor dem Sarg, während nun auch Ardora schnell in ihr dunkles Kleid stieg.

"Was steht denn eigentlich an?", fragte ein inzwischen - zumindest klamottenmäßig - fein gestriegelter Herbert, während er Ardora half, die Korsage zuzuschnüren.

"Normalerweise solltest du schon lange vor Julian sitzen, damit der dir die Haare macht, aber so lang, wie du gebraucht hast..."

Eigentlich wollte Ardora den Satz nicht in der Luft hängen lassen, aber in diesem Moment stürzte Julian in die Gruft.

"Herbi, bist du soweit fertig, dass ich an deine Haare kann?"

Wie auf Kommando drückten Alfred und Ardora den Grafensohn auf den Sargdeckel. "Brav", meinte Julian zufrieden und ließ sich hinter Herbert nieder, bevor er begann, diesem die Haare zu kämmen.

"Was können wir denn noch machen?", fragte der junge Wissenschaftler.

"Ääh... ihr könnt hoch zu Magda und Chagal, ich hab gesehen, dass die Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Klamotten hatten", antwortete Julian abwesend, während er an einer Frisur für seinen Exfreund überlegte. "Und Dorie, du kannst Magda ja dann schon direkt schminken, Titania müsste dann nachher an ihre Haare..."

----

Bei den beiden war tatsächlich dir Hölle los, als Alfred und Ardora ankamen. Magda kämpfte mit ihrem Kleid - es war ja das erste richtige Kleid, das sie trug. Und Chagal fand beim besten Willen seine goldene Weste nicht wieder.

"Wer hat die Klamotten denn hergebracht?", fragte Ardora und stellte abermals ihren Koffer ab.

"Jonathan..." Chagal stellte den ganzen Sarg auf den Kopf, auf der Suche nach der Weste.

Ardora ging zu Magda hinüber und half ihr, in das Kleid zu steigen, ohne es dabei komplett zu verdrehen und hakte anschließend ihre Korsage zu.

"Danke", murmelte die junge Magd ihr zu, "er-", sie deutete unauffällig zu Chagal hinüber, "-hat schon versucht, das Ding zuzukriegen, aber das hat nicht so richtig geklappt..."

"Männer", feixte Ardora. "Okay, setz dich, ich kümmer mich dann jetzt mal um dein Make-Up."

Im selben Augenblick steckte Jonathan vorsichtig den Kopf durch die Tür. "Ähm, Chagal?"

Der dicke Wirt drehte sich augenblicklich um. "Vermisst du etwas?" Der Schwager des Grafen hielt Chagals goldene Weste hoch.

"Na also", seufzte Magda gelassen, während Ardora ihr einen Lidstrich zog. "Findet sich doch alles wieder."

----

Julian betrat inzwischen wieder das Badezimmer, in dem Sarah gerade ihr schwarzrotes Kleid anzog. Julian ignorierte getrost, dass die Wirtstochter mit dem Anziehen noch nicht fertig war und wartete, bis sie, nicht ohne einige Verrenkungen, die Korsagenhaken schloss.

"Wow, was bist du für ein Gentleman", sagte sie sarkastisch.  
"Hey, am Mitternachtsball hast du dein Kleid auch allein zu bekommen", gab Julian schulterzuckend zurück. "Kann ich mich eben hier umziehen? Sonst komm ich da nicht zu."

Sarah nickte und begann schon mal, ihre Locken zu bürsten, während der Teen-Vampir in seinen Satinanzug schlüpfte.

"Mal sehen", meinte er kurz darauf und legte nachdenklich den Zeigefinger ans Kinn. "Soll ich dir die Haare hochstecken?", fragte er schließlich. "So, dass sie dir hinterher noch ein bisschen über die Schultern fallen?"

Sarah überlegte kurz, bevor sie begeistert nickte und Julian machte sich ans Werk.

----

"Professor, warum sind sie so aufgeregt?"

Herbert trat in die Küche, nachdem er Titania und ihren Mann frisiert hatte, in der er einen hibbeligen Professor Abronsius antraf, der sich immer wieder durch das schüttere Haar fuhr.

"Weil Ihr Vater mich als Trauzeuge engagiert hat und ich mich jetzt im Nachhinein für gänzlich ungeeignet für diese Aufgabe halte!"

Der Grafensohn ließ sich seufzend neben ihn an den Tisch fallen. "Hören sie mit dem Siezen auf", meinte er. "Wir sitzen im gleichen Boot. Obwohl ich es komisch finde, dass Papa zwei Trauzeugen hat und Sarah nur einen..."

Abronsius schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich dachte, sie hätte Alfred und Magda...?"

"Ehrlich?", fragte Herbert überrascht.

----

Doch, es stimmte. Sarah hatte letzten Endes doch noch eine Trauzeugin neben Alfred gefunden - Magda, die einzige in diesem Schloss, die sie fast genauso lange kannte, wie ihre Eltern, wie sie Julian berichtete, während der ihren Haaren den letzten Schliff gab.

"Okay, wir sind dann fertig", verkündete er, nachdem er sein Werk noch einmal prüfend begutachtet hatte.

Sarah blickte in den Spiegel und strahlte. "Das sieht toll aus! Hast du das irgendwie gelernt?", fragte sie bewundernd.

Der Teen-Vampir lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Übung macht den Meister. Ich musste schon so viele Leute in diesem Schloss frisieren und irgendwann lernt man es halt." Er strich der Wirtstochter eine kleine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Du siehst sehr hübsch aus ... Okay, ich muss mich dann mal um deinen Bräutigam kümmern. Pass auf, dass dieses Kunstwerk nicht kaputt geht." Mit einem letzten Grinsen entschwand Julian.

Etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde später hatte er sich auch aus Bellas, Ardoras und zu seiner Überraschung auch aus Lenas und Frenchs Haaren kleine Kunstwerken gemacht.

"Und ich dachte, ihr wollten eure Frisuren selber machen", wunderte er sich, als Lena und French ihn um Hilfe baten. "Das fällt nun mal alles zusammen", meinte French verzweifelt.

Zu guter Letzt gelang der Teen-Vampir auch zu Graf von Krolock, welchen er zusätzlich auch noch beruhigen musste - der Herzschlag des Grafen hätte ausgereicht, um zwei Sterbliche zum Hyperventilieren zu bringen. Er beruhigte den Schlossherrn in etwa mit denselben Worten wie Titania und Jonathan.

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit stießen Alfred, Sarah, Magda und Chagal zu Abronsius und Herbert in die Küche. Daraufhin fiel Herbert siedend heiß ein, dass er neben seiner Tante und seinem Onkel ha auch Alfred hatte frisieren sollen, doch das war har nicht mehr nötig. Der junge Wissenschaftler hatte sich die Haare einfach nur aus dem Gesicht gewischt und gehörte zu den glücklichen Wesen, bei denen genau das reichte, um gut auszusehen.

Die Zahl der Leute in der Küche stieg nur noch um die Catine-Kinder, Rebecca und Julian.  
Endlich, um halb zwei, traten Titania und Jonathan herein.

"Also, die Priester sind schon weg", verkündete Jonathan und ignorierte Sarahs erstauntes "Priester? Kommen mehrere?".

"Koukol wird jetzt den Grafen mit Trauzeugen und Verwandten zur Kapelle bringen und dann zurückkommen, um Sarah mit Trauzeugen und Eltern abzuholen", fuhr Titania fort. Herbert und Abronsius erhoben sich.

Im Hof, in einer Kutsche, saß tatsächlich schon Graf von Krolock und wartete darauf, dass es endlich losging. Insgeheim musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich sehr darauf freute, wenn die Hochzeit vorbei war.

----

Sooo, der Countdown läuft! Nur noch ein Kapitel, dir Hochzeit. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es und dass der letzte Teil dieses Kapitels nicht zu langweilig war. Sagt es mir einfach :-)  
Und beachtet die nächste Neuerscheinung, das ist die Fortsetzung hier von ;-)

Eure Aisa 


	10. Kapitel9: Die Hochzeit

  
Kapitel 9 : Die Hochzeit

Oooh, vielen Dank für die Reviews! Hab mich richtig erschrocken, ich mach meinen Postkasten auf und dann sind da schon so viele drin :) #euch alle knuddel#  
** Rycitia **: Ja, das alles wirft große Schatten voraus :-) Kann alles passieren, bis auf die letzte Möglichkeit g Vielen Dank! Ach so, wegen deinem Review zur Fortsetzung: Ich war leider noch nie in Österreich und kenne es nur aus den 6-Uhr-Wetterbildern, deshalb: Sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich meine Kenntnisse von dort nehmen muss, okay? liebguck  
** Steeljren-Dag **: Ja, mit dem Spiegel... hab nicht dran gedacht, dass sie sich nicht sehen kann. Aber sagen wir mal, sie stellt es sich äußerst lebhaft vor und schaut aus alter Gewohnheit in den Spiegel g Ja, das mit den drei Priestern... ich konnte mich a) nicht entscheiden, welche ich nehmen sollte (am Anfang sollten es nur 2 werden...) und b) habe ich im Laufe der Überlegungen Herberts Zitat mit dem "Papa kriegt die Krise, wenn Kork ihn traut!" aufgegriffen. Es soll ein bisschen chaotisch werden. Und vielen Dank wegen der Bemerkung wegen dem Magda/Ardora-Pairing, da bin ich nämlich am unsichersten - eben, weil Dorie ein OC ist, war mir nicht so sicher, wie das ankommt...  
Also, viiiielen Dank, genießt das letzte Kapitel :-) Ich verspreche euch allerdings noch ein Nachwort mit Anmerkungen, Outtakes und Soundtrack, bevor's in die Berge geht :-)  
Jetzt aber endgültig: VIEL SPAß!

----

Die Kutschen setzten sich in Bewegung. In der ersten, gelenkt von Koukol, befanden sich Graf von Krolock, sein Sohn Herbert, Professor Abronsius, Krolocks Cousine Titanias von Catine und ihr Mann Jonathan. In der zweiten befanden sich Titanias und Jonathans leibliche Kinder Lena, Bella, Lommel und French, die allesamt ja mehr zur Familie des Grafen gehörten als zu der von Sarah.

Die erste Kutsche wurde bereits von den drei Priestern erwartet, die mehr oder weniger geduldig vor der Kirche standen. Das hieß, Käpt'n Kork wartete, während Amneris mit Hilfe von ägyptischen Riechwässern dafür sorgte, dass der permanente Alkoholgeruch, der von Pastor Kromling ausging, übertüncht wurde.

"Dafür kann ich doch nichts", jammerte der kleine pummelige Priester, "den letzten Wein hab ich wirklich am Polterabend angerührt!"

Amneris schnaubte. "Hast du dich seit dem auch noch mal gewaschen?!" Sie nebelte den armen Pastor mit einer dicken Duftwolke ein. "Weißt du wenigstens noch, wann du was sagen musst?"

"Na sicher!" Empört prustend versuchte Kromling, sich mit der Hand frische Luft zuzufächeln. "Auch, wenn das alles eine Schande ist! Ich meine, wir trauen hier Untote, die sich normalerweise vor Kreuzen fürchten-" Bei diesen Worten zeigte er auf das silberne Exemplar, welches um seinen Hals baumelte, "- und das auch noch mit einer Weltraum-Miss-Waikiki!" Er nickte mit säuerlicher Miene zu Kork hinüber.

"Nun komm schon!" Die ägyptische Königin verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Wir haben schon Glück, wenn gleich keiner aufsteht und die Trauung verhindern will. Da sollten wir uns nicht noch über unsere... ähm... Kollegen beschweren." Sie reckte den Hals. "Da, guck mal, ich glaube, die ersten kommen..."

Das hatte anscheinend auch Kork bemerkt. Mit "die Ersten" meinte Amneris natürlich die Kutsche, in der der Graf mit seinen Verwandten und Trauzeugen saß. Der Captain der Surprise stürzte sofort auf die Kutsche zu, sobald Koukol diese gestoppt hatte, und hielt - mehr oder weniger- galant die Tür auf, in der Hoffnung , Julian befände sich darin. Umso enttäuschter und schockierter war er, als Graf von Krolock, dessen zitternde Hand inzwischen von seinem Sohn gehalten wurde, heraustrat. Er hatte nicht unbedingt Punkte bei dem Schlossherrn gesammelt, indem er dessen Stylingberatung immer wieder unterbrochen hatte.

Der Graf war nicht weniger geschockt. "Was macht der denn hier?", knurrte er trotz seiner Aufregung Herbert zu.

Hinter ihm warfen sich Titania und Professor Abronsius besorgte Blicke zu, während Jonathan beschloss, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen.

"Ähm... mein lieber Schwager, das ist.. einer... einer der drei... Priester."

Graf von Krolock verrenkte sich fast den Hals, so schnell wirbelte er zu seinem Schwager herum. "Was?!", zischte er. "Der ist was?"

"Ähm, Papa, hättest du die anderen Bewerber gesehen, wüsstest du, was für ein Glück wir mit dem hatten", versuchte Herbert, das Kind aus dem Brunnen zu holen.

Doch anscheinend war es schon hineingefallen, denn der Graf fragte fassungslos: "Bewerber? Ihr habt Bewerber-?"

"Oh, Exzellenz, wie wäre es, wenn wir diese... kleine Episode nach der Trauung auf der Feier besprechen?", warf Abronsius leicht panisch ein.

"Am besten nach ein, zwei Gläsern Sekt", murmelte Titania, aber dank seiner vampirischen Sinne hörte von Krolock jedes Wort. Entgegen jeder Erwartung knurrte er jedoch nur zurück: "Am Besten erst, wenn ich berauscht genug bin, um es zu vergessen!"

Die Anwesenden wechselten vielsagende, überraschte und erleichterte Blicke. Graf von Krolock schaute sich um. "Müsste Sarah nicht bald kommen?", fragte er nervös.

"Sie wird schon auftauchen", meinte Herbert ruhig. "Ist doch ziemlich bekannt, dass die Braut immer etwas später kommt..."

"In welchem Schundroman hat er denn das nun wieder gelesen?", wisperte Jonathan seiner Frau zu.

----

Doch im Schloss ließ tatsächlich nicht alles glatt und es kam zu Verzögerungen. Schuld daran waren die Ewigkeitsvampire. Es war nicht so, dass sie alle große Fans ihres Schlossherrn waren. Nicht alle. Aber immerhin doch einige, genauer gesagt, elf. Und diese elf Vampire stritten sich nun darum, wer von ihnen die neue Frau des Grafen zur Kirche bringen durfte - und das ausgerechnet, indem sie sich gegenseitig vom Kutschbock drängten.

Magda warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. "Nun hört doch mal zu", rief sie, aber die alten Vampire beachteten sie nicht einmal.

"Wir kommen zu spät... verdammt, ich komm zu spät zu meiner eigenen Hochzeit!" Sarah befand sich in einem äußerst zappeligen Zustand neben Alfred. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie stand, nein, sie sprang in winzigen Hüpfern von einem Bein auf das andere und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin.

Alfred griff nach ihrer Hand. "Hey, beruhige dich. Du kommst nicht zu spät."

"Natürlich komme ich zu spät!", widersprach ihm Sarah. "Nur, weil diese Volltrottel glauben, sie müssten sich um den Fahrerjob streiten! Dabei sollte doch eh Willi fahren!"

"Willi?", fragte der junge Wissenschaftler irritiert.

"Ein Kumpel von mir", kam es von der Brautkutsche aus. Daran lehnte Julian. "Magda wollte, dass ein Teen-Vampir fährt, weil es denen, beziehungsweise uns, eh egal ist - außer mir natürlich." Er grinste verschmitzt. "Deshalb hat sich Willi bereiterklärt."

"Und wo ist der?", fragte Ardora, die um die Kutsche herum gekommen war. Sie wirkte erschöpft, hatte sie doch gerade eine Auseinandersetzung mit Chagal hinter sich (was, wie wir ja wissen, sehr anstrengend sein kann g).

Julian schaute sich um. "Der müsste eigentlich... ah, da ist er!"  
Ein untersetzter Vampir mit violett gefärbtem Haarschopf trat in seinen besten Klamotten vor Sarah und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Sind sie Sarah Chagal?", fragte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme. Sarah nickte kurz.

"Ach, macht doch, was ihr wollt", rief Magda, wütend abwinkend und stapfte zu Sarah, Alfred und Willi, dem Kutscher hinüber.

"Mann", stöhnte sie", kannst du den Schwachköpfen vielleicht mal klarmachen, dass du der Fahrer bist?" Der Kutscher tat, wie ihm geheißen.

"Geht's denn dann mal bald los?", fragte Sarah mit drängender Stimme. Magda nickte beruhigend. "Der Kerl regelt das schon. Spätestens in zwanzig Minuten bist du bei deinem Mann."

Alfred stellte verwundert fest, dass ihm diese Worte und auch ihre Bedeutung rein gar nichts ausmachten, hätte ihm einige Wochen zuvor bei dem Gedanken, dass Sarah den Grafen heiraten wollte, das Herz geblutet.

Ardora trat nun zu ihnen. "Steigt doch schon mal ein", schlug sie vor.

Alfred musterte die Brautkutsche. "Passen wir da überhaupt alle rein?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Magda nickte. "Kein Problem. Sarah, du und ich als Trauzeugen und Chagal und Rebecca passen in den Innenraum und Julian und Ardora sitzen entweder mit vorne auf dem Kutschbock oder nach hinten auf dem-" sie kicherte. "- auf dem Brett für die Blumenkinder." Sie schaute Ardora fragend an. "Wohin geht ihr?"

Ardora und Sarah tauschten ein Lächeln. "Na ja, Julian und ich sind ja sozusagen die Blumenkinder - auch wenn wir uns eher als-" sie musste lachen. "Braut_jungfern_ fühlen, auch wenn wir das ja im _ wörtlichen _ Sinne beide nicht sind."

Willi kam zu ihnen zurück und wandte sich sofort wieder an Sarah:

"Wenn sie nun abzufahren wünschen, Verehrteste, die Kutsche ist nun bereit." Nicht nur er konnte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln bei diesen Worten nicht verkneifen, auch Julian musste lachen. Eine solche Wortwahl mochte bei den Ewigkeitsvampiren und in der Familie von Krolock ja vielleicht - und wirklich nur vielleicht, auch Herbert würde sich hüten, so zu reden - auf der Tagesordnung stehen - bei den Teen-Vampiren war diese Art zu sprechen verpönt.

Oh Wunder - ein paar Minuten später saß Sarah mit ihren Trauzeugen und Eltern in der Kutsche, die nun in Richtung Kapelle fuhr, und Julian und Ardora hinten auf dem Trittbrett.

----

"Sie kommt nicht! Sie will mich nicht heiraten! Sie hat es sie anders überlegt!"

Auf dem Gesicht des Grafen konnte man viele Emotionen ablesen, während er wie ein hungriges Raubtier zwischen Kappellentreppe und Kutsche hin und her tigerte: Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Besorgnis, Traurigkeit, Trotz, Ungeduld.

Herbert hatte es aufgegeben, ihn beruhigen zu wollen, bei seinem Vater bracht es ja doch nichts. Er hockte neben Professor Abronsius auf den Kutschenstufen.

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie nicht kommt, oder?" Abronsius fiel es noch immer schwer, den Grafensohn zu duzen.  
Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie kommt schon. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat ihr Vater ja wieder Terror gemacht oder versucht, sie umzustimmen..." Er ging diese Szene kurz in Gedanken durch und grinste. "Wie ich Sarah kenne, hätte sie sich in diesem Fall noch ein nettes kleines Wortgefecht mit ihrem Papilein geliefert... und das könnte dann wirklich die ganze Nacht dauern." Seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

Abronsius musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Ist das eine Anspielung auf seinen Auftritt am Polterabend?"

"Selbstverständlich", brummte der silberhaarige Grafensohn. "Da wird er auch noch einiges zu hören bekommen. Und ich denke mal, nicht nur von mir!"

Vor den beiden unterbrach der Graf sein Umherschreiten und ging nun auf Amneris, Kromling und Kork zu.

"Wissen sie vielleicht, was los ist?", fragte er nervös.

Doch die Priester musste die Köpfe schütteln. "Wir sind doch schon viel länger hier als sie, deshalb wissen wir nicht, was zuletzt im Schloss los war", antwortete Kromling. Amneris hatte seine Alkoholfahne tatsächlich bis auf einen winzigen Rest verbannt.

Von Krolock stöhnte.

In diesem Moment rief French laut: "Dahinten kommen sie glaub ich!"

Der Graf und Käpt'n Kork wirbelten herum. Doch bei den ankommenden Kutschen handelte es sich mal wieder nicht um Sarah, sondern um weitere Verwandten des Grafen.  
Mit seinem Seufzen ließ der Captain den Kopf hängen und von Krolock fuhr sich durch die von Julian in Ordnung gebrachten Haare. Amneris zog Kork zu sich.

"Auf was wartest du eigentlich?", fragte sie verwundert. "Dass du so gespannt auf die Braut bist, nehm ich dir nicht ab!"

Kromling lächelte milde. "Ich glaube, unser korki hat sich verliebt..."

Amneris' Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch. "Was denn, schon wieder? Ich dachte, du würdest versuchen, bei diesem Til Schweiger anzubandeln..."

"Ach, den hat mir doch schon lange diese dumme Mischlingsvulkanette ausgespannt", wiegelte Kork deprimiert ab. "Da gibt es hier doch auch gut aussehende Augenschmauße..." Er warf einen Blick auf den Grafen, der nun wieder seine Runden drehte.

Kromling schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Nein! Hör sofort auf, den anzustarren! Der Mann heiratet in einer knappen Viertelstunde! Schämst du dich denn eigentlich nicht? Gestern hast du auch die ganze Zeit diesen jüngeren Vampir angeschmachtet... hast du denn gar keinen Anstand?"

"Lass mich doch halt gucken, du hast ja als Profi-Pfaffe kein Problem mit dem Hinterhergucken, das darfst du ja gar nicht", lästerte Kork.

Kromling fiel die Kinnlade herab. "WIE BITTE?!"

Amneris schaute sich besorgt um. Hatten diese beiden Irren überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie laut sie sprachen? Dieser Graf schien sowieso schon aufgewühlt genug, da musste er nicht auch noch mitbekommen, dass er ein Anschauungsobjekt des Priesters war, den er am wenigsten leiden konnte! Die Ägypterin seufzte. So langsam bekam sie das Gefühl, dass sie das Einzige normale Lebewesen in diesem Irrenhaufen war... diese Nacht würde im Chaos enden, da war sie sich sicher.

Ihr Gedankengang wurde jäh durch einen erneuten Ausruf Frenchs unterbrochen. "Jetzt kommen sie aber ganz bestimmt! Da hinten kommt eine weiße große Kutsche..."

Und diesmal kündigte sie wirklich die Ankunft der Braut an. Einige Augenblicke später hielt die Brautkutsche hinter dem großen Gefährt, in dem der Graf gekommen war. Professor Abronsius und Herbert erhoben sich von den Stufen.

Julian und Willi öffneten die Türen - etwas galanter als Kork es zuvor getan hatte - und nacheinander kamen die Insassen heraus. Zuerst Magda und Alfred, die Trauzeugen. Dann Rebecca, der schon jetzt die Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Und dann, am Arm ihres Vaters, endlich auch Sarah.

Dem Graf und seinem Sohn war es beiden nicht möglich, die Augen von ihren geliebten Wesen zu nehmen. Herbert hatte Alfred heute zwar schon kurz in der Küche gesehen, dort hatte er sehr verschlafen und erschöpft gewirkt. Aber wie er nun aufrecht und stolz in seinen Prachtsachen dastand, sah er in Herberts Augen wie das hübscheste Wesen der Welt aus.

Dasselbe dachte auch Graf von Krolock, während sein Blick an der Wirtstochter klebte, die nun sehr vorsichtig auf ihn zukam, um ihre silberschwarzen Unterröcke nicht in Unordnung zu bringen.

Während die Szenerie wirkte, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, waren die Priester nun in ihrem Element. Sie öffneten die Kapellenpforten, und sogleich suchten sich die Verwandten des Grafen drinnen die besten Plätze. Magda, Alfred, Herbert und Abronsius nahmen in der ersten Reihe Platz und warteten.

Etwa fünf Minuten später begann die Orgel zu spielen und das Brautpaar folgte den Priestern in die Kapelle.

Graf von Krolock und Sarah ließen sich auf einer kleinen Bank in der Mitte des Ganges vor dem Altar nieder, bevor erst Amneris, Kork und Kromling, dann Rebecca und Jonathan ein paar begrüßende Worte sagten.

Alfred und Ardora beobachteten die Handlungen aufmerksam. Alfred war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit gewesen, erst recht nicht auf einer Vampirhochzeit, was er mit Ardora gemeinsam hatte.  
Magda betrachtete abgesehen von Sarahs Brautkleid und dem Bräutigamanzug des Grafen auch die Dekoration in der Kapelle. Was sie sah, stimmte sie äußerst zufrieden mit ihrer Organisationsarbeit.

Nach einigen geistlichen Texten wandten sich die Priester nun direkt an das Brautpaar.

"Liebes Brautpaar!", begann Käpt'n Kork. Herbert konnte sich ein Grinsen anhand seines Dialekts nicht verkneifen. "Sie sind in die Kirche gekommen, um vor uns allen Ihre Liebe zu bezeugen und im Vertrauen auf den Herren den Bund des Lebens zu schließen. Christus, der Sie in der Taufe geheiligt hat, will Ihre Liebe segnen, Ihnen beistehen und Sie durch das Sakrament der Ehe stärken, damit Sie einander für immer in Treue verbunden sind und die Pflichten in der Ehe und Familie gemeinsam tragen."

Amneris fuhr fort: "In dieser für Sie so wichtigen Stunde frage ich Sie vor allen Anwesenden nach Ihrer Bereitschaft und Ihrem Willen zu einer christlichen Ehe."

Von Krolock und Sarah erhoben sich und traten vor ihre Einzelbank.

Kromling und Kork sprachen gleichzeitig weiter: "Sind Sie freiwillig und bereiten Herzens gekommen , um miteinander die Ehe einzugehen?"

Die beiden antworteten mit einem klaren "Ja." Chagal verzog das Gesicht.

"Wollen Sie einander lieben und achten und die Treue halten bis ans Ende jeder Ewigkeit?" Amneris stellte sich neben Kromling

Wieder zwei klare 'Ja's und ein noch gequälteres Gesicht von Chagal. Diesmal rammte ihm Rebecca den Ellebogen in die Rippen, während ihr die Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen.

Sarah reichte ihrem Grafen nun die rechte Hand.

"Da Ihr Wille feststeht, zusammen den Lebensweg zu gehen, reichen Sie einander die rechte Hand und schließen Sie die Ehe vor Gott und seiner Kirche", endete Kromling.

Graf von Krolock atmete tief durch, bevor er seine Eheerklärung sprach. "Ich nehme Dich Sarah, zu meiner Gattin und verspreche, Dir die Treue zu halten in guten und bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, ja Dich will ich lieben und achten, bis zum Ende jeder Ewigkeit."

Alle Anwesenden ignorierten das gezischelte "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" von Chagal und Sarah sprach nun ihrerseits ihr Gelübde:  
"Ich nehme Dich zu meinem Ehemann und verspreche, Dir die Treue zu halten in guten und bösen Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit, ja Dich will ich lieben und achten, bis zum Ende jeder Ewigkeit."

"Mit dieser Erklärung spenden Sie einander das Sakrament der Ehe", bestätigte Amneris.

"Der Herr, unser Gott, festige Ihren Entschluss und begleite Sie mit seinem Segen", sagte Kork und er hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen. Zum Glück dachte er daran, Alfred und Herbert mit den Ringen rechtzeitig nach vorne zu winken, da die beiden ihren Einsatz beinahe verpasst hätten.

Graf von Krolock nahm Sarahs Ring von seinem Sohn entgegen und begann wieder zu sprechen: "Nimm diesen Ring und trage ihn als Zeichen meiner Treue und Liebe: Im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes." Er steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger.

Sarah drehte sich zu Alfred um, der ihr den Ring entgegenhielt. Ein Blick aus seinen Augen brachte sie kurz ins Zweifeln. War das, was sie tat richtig? Einen Mann zu heiraten, der mehr als 400 Jahre älter war als sie, und der sie getötet hatte? Sie musste wohl die Stirn gerunzelt haben, denn der junge Wissenschaftler schaute sie fragend an.  
Hinter ihr sog der Graf scharf die Luft ein. Sarah schloss kurz die Augen. Doch, es war richtig! Ihr Tod änderte da nichts dran, immerhin hatte sie es ja geradezu drauf angelegt, als sie zum Schloss gekommen war. Außerdem liebte sie diesen Mann und sie hatte seinen Antrag verdammt noch mal nicht umsonst angenommen!

Mit einem Lächeln nahm die den Ring und sagte: "Nimm diesen Ring und trage ihn als Zeichen meiner Treue und Liebe : im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes." Sie steckte ihrem Grafen den Ring an.

"Hiermit erklären wir euch, mit Kraft unserer Ämter, zu Mann und Frau", verkündete Kromling.  
"Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", sagte Amneris leise zum Grafen, der dies dann auch sofort tat.

Wenig später trat die gesamte Hochzeitsgemeinschaft aus der Kirche und Sarah und von Krolock wurden bestürmt, weil ihnen alle gratulieren wollten.

Herbert und Alfred reihten sich weit vorne ein. "Glückwunsch", wisperte der Grafensohn seinem Vater ins Ohr und - welch seltenes Ereignis! - umarmte ihn. "Aber ich hoffe, du weißt trotzdem, was du dir da eingefangen hast." Diese kleine Bemerkung triefte zwar vor Ironie und wurde von einem frechen Grinsen begleitet, aber der Graf warf seinem Sohn einen strengen Blick zu.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte derweil Alfred zu Sarah und nahm sie in den Arm. "Danke", flüsterte die frisch Verheiratete zurück und drückte ihn. "Vielen Dank, dass du auch als Trauzeuge für mich da warst. Ich muss gleich mal mit dir reden", fügte sie noch leiser hinzu. Alfred nickte kurz, bevor er sich dem Grafen zuwandte.

Dann gesellte er sich zu Professor Abronsius, der das Gesicht zu einer leicht säuerlichen Grimasse verzogen hatte.  
"Was ist?", fragte er seinen Lehrer.

"So viel Romantik und Gefühle... Madame Chagal weint sich immer noch die Augen aus!" Abronsius nickte zu Rebecca hinüber, die vollkommen aufgelöst zwischen Chagal und Magda stand und sich geräuschvoll die Nase schnäuzte. Magda dagegen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, weil die Trauung so reibungslos über die Bühne gegangen war und nippte zufrieden an ihrem Sektglas.

"Na ja, das ist ihre Mutter...", begann Alfred vorsichtig, aber er wurde sofort unterbrochen.

"Ja, eben, sie sollte sich für ihre Tochter freuen und sich nicht die Seele aus dem Leib heulen!", erwiderte Abronsius heftig. Hinter ihm seufzte jemand resigniert. Pastor Kromling.

"Also, bei allem Respekt, Professor, von extremen Freudengefühlen, die einen zu solchen Ausbrüchen treiben, haben sie keine Ahnung."

Alfred machte sich aus dem Staub, bevor er einen Streit der beiden mitbekommen musste. Sarah hatte inzwischen die Beglückwünschungen hinter sich und kam nun auf ihn zu.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Alfred, als die Wirtstochter ihn beiseite nahm.

"Es ist wegen Herbert...", begann Sarah leise. "Ich weiß, du hast ihm _ einen _ Tanz versprochen, aber Magda hat mich, kurz bevor wir abgefahren sind, in den Ablauf der Feier eingeweiht. Es gibt einen Trauzeugentanz und... na ja, ich bezweifle ziemlich, dass erstens der Professor mit dir oder Herbert tanzen will und zweitens, dass Herbert _ diesen _ Tanz meinte. Kannst du nicht mit ihm tanzen?"

Alfred wollte eigentlich nicht lachen, aber er konnte nicht anders. "Ich glaube, du bist nicht über die letzten Ereignisse informiert."  
Sarah schaute ihn irritiert an.  
"Na ja, Herbert und ich haben am Polterabend so viel miteinander getanzt, dass es heute höchstwahrscheinlich auch mehr als ein Tanz wird."

Die Miene der Wirtstochter hellte sich auf. "Super", frohlockte sie, bevor sie zu ihrem Mann hinüber wuselte.

"Hey, so selbstsicher auf einmal?", fragte eine halb spöttische, halb überraschte Stimme hinter ihm. Alfred fuhr herum. Hinter ihm standen Julian und Ardora, beide mit großen Blumenkörben an den Armen.

Alfred errötete. "Na ja, ihr habt doch gesagt, ich soll nicht so schüchtern sein..."

Ardora lachte. "Ja eben! Mach mal weiter so, am Besten forderst du Herbi gleich zum tanzen auf." Sie lachte und lief zum Grafen, um ihm zu gratulieren.

"Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", grinste Julian. "Mach ruhig mal den ersten Schritt." Er senkte die Stimme. "Dann habt ihr beide vielleicht auch nicht dauernd das Gefühl, etwas falsch zu machen, so wirkt es nämlich zumindest auf Außenstehende."

Alfred schaute ihm etwas verunsichert hinterher, als Julian begann, seine Blumen durch die Gegend zu werfen.

Mit Hilfe dieser Blumen dirigierten die "Blumenkinder" das Brautpaar zu den Kutschen und sie hinterließen auch eine geblümte Spur, als sie zurück zum Schloss fuhren.

----

Um Koukol zu entlasten, hatte das Küchenteam ein Büffet im Ballsaal aufgebaut, an dem sich die Vampire bedienten, nun, da Graf von Krolock seine Rede beendet hatte.

"Oh Wunder, er hat es kurz gemacht", kicherte Herbert, als er zwischen Alfred und Abronsius am Büffet stand und sich seinen Teller vollud. Alfred lächelte und tat sich ein Stück Kotelette auf, dass noch fast Medium war. "Hält er sonst immer lange reden?"

Herbert begann eine Episode von einem Mitternachtsball zum besten zu geben, während Professor Abronsius verzweifelt das Büffet nach nicht-blutigen Lebensmitteln absuchte.

Der Grafensohn und der Assistenzwissenschaftler ließen sich wieder an ihrem Tisch nieder (Herbert zwinkerte Magda dankbar zu, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er neben seinem Liebsten saß) und redeten über Gott und die Welt.

Ein paar Plätze weiter diskutierte Graf von Krolock mit Julian - er wollte herausfinden, wie die Priesterjury dazu gekommen war, Kork als Priester zu engagieren.

"Also, diese Frau war ja wirklich in Ordnung und der kleine Dicke verstand seine Arbeit ja auch sichtlich - aber wie zur Hölle seid ihr denn zu diesem... diesem... Kerl gekommen?!"

Julian seufzte. Er hätte wirklich auf Herbert hören sollen, als dieser meinte, sein Vater würde ausrasten, wenn er von Kork getraut würde. "Na ja, wie schon gesagt, gegen unsere anderen Bewerber war er wirklich sehr positiv... ich meine, wir hatten einen Katzenmenschen, einen durchgeknallten Professor mit Zauberstab, ein seltsames Etwas, dass es anscheinend auch sehr mit Blut hatte und einen machohaften Lockenkopf, der Sarah in seinen Gebeten als "Vollblutluder" bezeichnet hätte!"

"Hättet ihr nicht einfach nur einen oder zwei nehmen können?" Von Krolock durchbohrte den Teen-Vampir geradezu mit seinen Blicken.

"Er hatte seinen Taxifahrer verloren..." Julian sank sichtlich zusammen. Das konnte ja eine lustige Diskussion werden...

Magda und Ardora hatten sich einer angenehmeren Beschäftigung zugewendet: Sie beobachteten die Anwesenden und lästerten gegebenenfalls, was das Zeug hielt.

Rebecca und Abronsius hatten inzwischen in einer kleinen Ecke des Büffets tatsächlich Essen gefunden, was ihrer Meinung nach "nicht nur für Kanibalen und Vampire geeignet waren" und machten sich nun darüber her.

Während ihre Töchter mit Essen und Reden beschäftigt waren, mühten sich Titania und Jonathan verzweifelt damit ab, die Musikanlage zu verkabeln - das Einzige, woran die Teen-Vampire nicht gedacht hatten, als sie den Saal geschmückt hatten. Wofür sie allerdings gesorgt hatten, war, dass die Tanzfläche sich auf einer kleinen Bühne befand, die sie mit viel Schweiß und Mühe aufgebaut hatten.

"Haben die wenigstens die Musik hergebracht", stöhnte Jonathan, nachdem er sich zum dritten mal die Finger an einem falsch eingestöpselten Kabel verbrannt hatte. Titania nickte nur auf einen Stapel CDs.

Jonathan ließ sich von seiner Frau ablösen und begutachtete die CDs. "Hä? Was ist das denn..." Er starrte stirnrunzelnd eine Rückseite an. "Wiener Walzer versteh ich ja noch, aber der Rest... 'Daysleeper'?"

Die Frage, warum Titel wie 'Daysleeper' und 'Delilah' auf den CDs zu finden waren, klärte Magda eine Dreiviertelstunde später.

"Tja, also... nach dem leckerem Essen - apropos: Das Büffet ist die ganze Nacht lang offen! - eröffnen wir jetzt die Tanzfläche. Unser lieber sehr geehrter Graf wird das Ganze mit seiner Frau eröffnen. Die beiden haben auch die Musik ausgesucht, also wundert euch nicht." Sie grinste, bevor sie Jonathan zunickte.

Im nächsten Moment klangen die ersten Takte von 'Daysleeper' durch den Saal und Graf von Krolock begann, mit Sarah zu tanzen, diesmal um einiges sanfter und aufmerksamer als damals beim Mitternachtsball.

Alfred schaute die beiden erstaunt an. "Ich dachte, ihr wärt so 'ne klassische Familie?", fragte er Herbert. "Ich hätte den Donauwalzer erwartet..."

Herbert verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, ich auch. Das war bestimmt Sarahs Idee. Obwohl... Daysleeper... das passt auch irgendwie."

Das Brautpaar beendete die Runde, dann trat Sarah ans Mikrofon. "Also, wir sind ja selbst erst vor Kurzem hier eingeweiht worden... aber laut der sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Reihenfolge-" Sie grinste in Erinnerung an die gehobenen Worte des Kutschers. "- steht jetzt der Trauzeugen- und Elterntanz an. Also, ihr Lieben, kommt her!" Sie winkte die Trauzeugen, Rebecca und Chagal auf die Bühne.

Selbst, wenn Alfred etwas anderes vorgehabt hätte - ihm blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als mit Herbert zu tanzen, denn der Professor steuerte so zielstrebig auf Magda zu, dass die beiden Männer keine Wahl hatten. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass das Brautpaar für diesen Tanz tatsächlich etwas klassisches ausgewählt hatten: Den Wiener Walzer.

"Ich bin nicht besonders gut im Walzer, falls du dich dran erinnerst", murmelte Alfred dem Grafensohn zu.

"Macht nichts, lass mich einfach führen", gab Herbert leise und mit zärtlichem Unterton zurück.

"Das sieht doch gar nicht schlecht aus", lächelte Ardora schwärmerisch. Julian nickte zustimmend - sein Blick lag auf Herbert und Alfred. Bella jedoch folgte dem Blick ihrer Ex-Liebhaberin und Halbschwester - und musste lachen, als sie erkannte, dass sich dieser keineswegs auf das tanzende Männerpaar bezog, sondern auf Magda. "Hey, ist da jemand verknallt?", fragte sie grinsend.

Die dunkelhaarige Vampirin errötete zwar, lenkte aber den Blick blitzschnell auf den Grafensohn und Alfred und nickte heftig. "Sieht man doch, zumindest Herbert ist seeehr verknallt."

"Na also, klappt doch", wisperte Herbert seinem Alfi zu. Tatsächlich war ihm der junge Wissenschaftler noch kein einziges mal auf die Füße getreten und er musste nicht mal die ganze Zeit seine Füße im Blick haben, sondern konnte beim Tanzen ins Gesicht seines Partners schauen. Herbert kam das sehr gelegen, bei Alfred führte es zu dauerhaftem Erröten.

"Danke für den Unterricht", brachte er trotzdem mit einem Lächeln hervor. Alfred fühlte sich zwar, von Herbert geführt, wohl, aber er war trotzdem froh, als das Stück zu ende war. Vor den Augen so Vieler zu tanzen war wirklich nichts für ihn.

Die beiden verließen die Tanzfläche und gesellten sich zu Julian, Ardora und Bella. Herbert konnte dort allerdings nicht lange bleiben, da Julian ihn sofort wieder mit auf die Tanzfläche zerrte, um dort ein paar Details aus dem Grafensohn herauszuquetschen.

"Bella, hör auf die beiden anzustarren, das ist ja schon auffällig!" Ardora wendete den Blick von einem Onkel des Grafen ab, der Bella ebenso auffällig musterte.

Bella schnaubte. "Dann sag den beiden, sie sollen aufhören, so unverschämt gut auszusehen. Bei Herbert wundert mich ja gar nichts mehr, der war schon immer ein Blickfang, aber wo hat denn Julian das gute Aussehen in den letzten 350 Jahren versteckt?! Was meinst du, Alfi?"

"Wa... was?". stammelte Alfred, den die Frage überraschend traf und auch sogleich wieder überforderte.

Die beiden Freuen kicherten. "Die beiden stehlen unserem Brautpaar allein schon durch ihr Aussehen die Show", kicherte Ardora wenig hilfreich.

Alfred warf einen Blick auf die Verwandten des Grafen und auf die Bühne. Die Frauen hatten recht, die meisten Augen - zumindest die der weiblichen Zuschauer - klebten an Herbert und Julian, die jedoch nur einen ganz normalen Foxtrott hinlegten, während der Graf eng umschlungen mit seiner Frau tanzte.

Bevor er Herr über seine Worte werden konnte, bemerkte er geschockt, wie er "Stimmt, die beiden sehen wirklich sehr gut aus" sagte.

Das Kichern der Damen neben ihm wurde noch etwas heftiger und bei Bella artete es in einen kleinen Lachanfall aus, als die beiden Schauobjekte wieder zu ihnen stießen. Herbert blickte alle drei abwechselnd an, dann wandte er sich an Alfred. "Ähm... was hat die?"

"Eine Schwäche für euch beide", antwortete Alfred, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ohne rot zu werden oder eine Unsicherheit in seine Stimme zu bringen.

Herbert wechselte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Julian, der genießerisch seufzte. "Auch wenn's nur ihr seid - es tut gut, wenn man trotz des hohen Alters noch attraktiv gefunden wird!"

Mit steigendem Blutpegel in den fast leeren Venen der Verwandtschaft des Grafen stieg auch die Stimmung. Der Graf bemerkte verwundert, dass man mit seiner Familie sogar Spaß haben konnte. Er musste zugeben, dass er seinen Sohn und die Familie seiner Cousine für die einzigen _ wirklich _ feierfreudigen Vampire in der Familie gehalten hatte, doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht.

Herbert bekam seinen freiwilligen Tanz mit Alfred. Der junge Wissenschaftler ließ es zu seiner Freude zu, dass der erste nicht verpflichtende Tanz mit ihm bei der Schmuserunde stattfand. Für diesen Tanz musste Alfred nicht einmal tanzen können: Die beiden Männer tanzten einfach Wange an Wange.

Alfred war von seiner eigenen Zunge und seinem Mund etwas enttäuscht, er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sein Sprechorgan sich selbstständig gemacht hatte. Während er spürte, wie Herbert vorsichtig seinen Rücken streichelte, murmelte er, ohne dass er es wollte: "Hmmm, das ist schön..."

Herbert lächelte glückselig. Er war wirklich froh, dass es Alfred gefiel... natürlich würde er den jungen Wissenschaftler gerne in etwas mehr verwickeln... aber er war sich sicher, dass er Alfred damit verschrecken würde, zumindest, wenn er dies jetzt auf der Tanzfläche tat.

Die Schmuserunde brach nicht ab. Lommel verdrehte die Augen, wenn French den DJ machte, konnte man damit rechnen, dass sie die ganze Nacht lang nichts anderes spielte. Jetzt wechselte sie von Sarah Connor auf Ricky Martin.

Wenn Herbert erwartet hatte, dass Alfred nun von der Tanzfläche stürzen würde, hatte er sich getäuscht. Der junge Wissenschaftler blieb einfach in seinen Armen und die beiden tanzten weiter. Dem Grafensohn genoss allein schon Alfreds Nähe so sehr, dass er beschloss, seine Verführungskünste für später aufzuheben.

Genau dass tat Ardora nun gar nicht. Sie und Magda hatten sich ebenfalls vor einigen Liedern auf die Tanzfläche begeben und tanzten nun in etwas genau so, wie Herbert und Alfred. Der dunkelhaarigen Vampirin entgingen die bitteren Blicke nicht, die Magda Chagal vor einigen Minuten zugeworfen hatte - anscheinend war zwischen den beiden mal wieder ein Streit ausgebrochen. Ardora haderte noch mit sich selbst - sie wusste, dass es unfair wäre, wenn sie genau jetzt, wo es zwischen der jungen Magd und Chagal anscheinend kriselte, versuchen würde, bei Magda anzubandeln. Andererseits... Magda hatte sich nicht ein einziges mal gegen Berührungen ihrerseits gewehrt, und diese waren ja nun schon mehr als ein mal vorgekommen.  
Wie Herbert begann Ardora, Magdas Rücken zu streicheln. Die junge Magd schmiegte sich näher an sie und das Herz der Älteren begann heftig zu pochen.

"Dorie?", murmelte Magda leise. Ardora nickte, sie war unfähig zu sprechen.

Magda hob ihren Kopf von Ardoras Schlüsselbein. "Hast du was dagegen..." Sie blinzelte. "...Wenn ich..." Sie kam Ardoras Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Sie Dunkelhaarige ließ sie nicht weitersprechen: Sie hauchte der jungen Magd einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund, den diese sofort erwiederderte.

Rebecca war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich bei den beiden Dingen, die sie gerade feststellte, um Sinnestäuschungen handelte. Fielen ihrem Mann da gerade wirklich die Augen aus dem Kopf? Küsste ihre ehemalige Magd gerade wirklich eine Frau? Konnte es sein, dass sich einige, die in dieses Schloss kamen, fast automatisch umpolten? Wenn sie Alfred beobachtete, wie er in den Armen des Grafensohnes lag, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese Theorie durchaus zutreffen könnte...

"Lass uns-" Bevor Herbert seinen Satz zu ende flüstern konnte, errang Lommel seine Position als DJ zurück und legte etwas Stimmungsvolleres auf als 'She's all I ever had'. Der Ententanz brachte zumindest die ganze alten männlichen Verwandten des Grafen und die Ewigkeitsvampire völlig außer Häuschen. Bevor dieselben die Tanzfläche stürmten, zog Herbert seinen Alfi schnell in die Schatten neben der Tanzfläche.

"Mist", murmelte er. "War gerade so schön romantisch..."

Alfred lächelte. "Bist du 'ne romantische Seele?"

Der Grafensohn nickte grinsend. "Meistens zumindest." Mal wieder stupste er Alfreds Nase an, was diesen zum Lachen brachte.

"Sollten wir nicht woanders hingehen?", flüsterte Herbert in Alfreds Ohr. "Ich persönlich finde den Ententanz nicht besonders...stimmungsvoll." Alfred hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass der Grafensohn nicht dieselbe Stimmung meinte wie seine Onkel. Die Überlegung, was Herbert wohl meinen könnte, brachte ihm ein leicht flaues, leicht panisches Gefühl im Bauch ein.

"Mit 'stimmungsvoll' mein ich 'romantisch'", grinste Herbert, der die Unruhe des Jüngeren bemerkte. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich von Herbert aus dem Ballsaal führen.

"Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Alfred neugierig.  
"Ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir auf den Nordturm, mal wieder ein bisschen Sterne gucken." Herbert lächelte liebevoll und erinnerte sich an den kleinen Smalltalk, den die beiden im Schwimmbad unter den Sternen gehabt hatten.

Nicht nur die Sterne, auch der Mond leuchteten hell, als die beiden durch die leise knarrende Holztür auf den Nordturm traten.

Alfred seufzte. "Hier oben ist es wirklich schön."

"Ich bin hier früher immer hingekommen, wenn ich Liebeskummer hatte", erzählte Herbert und ließ sich auf einer kleinen Bank nieder, die sein Vater irgendwann hier oben hatte anbringen lassen. "Oder... oder wenn ich frisch verliebt war."

"Kommst du jetzt nicht mehr her?", fragte Alfred und setzte sich neben ihn.

Herbert grinste. "Ich bin an dem Abend hier hoch gegangen, als du hier aufgetaucht bist und eine Nacht später, nachdem wir unsere erste kleine Walzerstunde hatten. Seitdem war ich nicht mehr hier. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir jetzt hier sind."

Alfred schaute nach oben zu den Sternen und lächelte. "Ich glaub, so viel Romantik wie in den letzten Nächten habe ich noch nie erlebt", gab er zu.

Herbert kicherte und fuhr ihm durch die Locken. "Ich seit langem nicht mehr." Er schaute dem jungen Wissenschaftler tief in die Augen.

Alfred nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, gab dem Grafensohn einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und lehnte sich dann gegen seine Schulter. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir hier im Schloss so gefallen könnte", murmelte er.

Herbert schaute ihn überrascht an. "Echt?"

"Ja. Als Sarah mich und den Professor wieder hier her geschleppt hatte, hab ich mir zwei Möglichkeiten überlegt: Entweder ich hau mir einen Pflock ins Herz oder ich hau ab. Na ja, der Professor hat mich ja dann zum Bleiben überredet, nachdem dein Vater ihm anbot, hier zu studieren. Jetzt bin ich froh, dass ich nicht gegangen bin."

Herbert seufzte glücklich, auch wenn er geschockt war, dass Alfred wirklich überlegt hatte, sich den Pflock zu nehmen, nur weil er hier bleiben sollte. "Gut, dass du geblieben bis." Er hauchte dem Assistenzwissenschaftler einen sanften Kuss aufs Haupt.

In diesem Moment wurde die romantische Stimmung - diesmal zum Leidwesen beider Männer - mal wieder unterbrochen. Titania trat zu ihnen. "Kommt ihr beiden Turteltäubchen mal bitte?"

Alfred fuhr so hastig hoch, dass er Herbert um ein Haar einen Kinnhaken gegeben hätte.

Titania grinste. "Wir zeigen jetzt die Bilder vom Junggesellenabschied, und ihr solltet ja beim Präsentieren helfen."

Die beiden Männer erhoben sich. Erst jetzt fiel Alfred das auf, worüber sich der Professor schon im Schwimmbad den Kopf zerbrochen hatte:

"Sagt mal, wie konnte Lommel uns überhaupt fotografieren?"

"Gute Frage", meinte Titania, während sie die beiden wieder runter zum Ballsaal führte. "Es gibt eine Art Trank, den man nehmen kann, sodass sich der Körper in etwas so zurück kristallisiert, dass man ihn fotografieren kann. Unser lieber Herbert-" Sie tätschelte Herberts Schulter. "-ist ein wahres Ass im Brauen dieses Trankes und er hat es jedem untergemischt. Es gab also keine Gnade", endete sie mit einem diabolischen Lächeln. "Gab 'ne Menge peinliche Fotos." Sie hielt den beiden die Tür zum Saal auf.

Inzwischen standen Jonathan und Magda auf der Bühne. Neben ihnen war eine große Leinwand aufgebaut und unter ihnen, zwischen den Verwandten des Grafen, schraubte Julian an einem Dia-Projektor herum, während die beiden Vampire auf der Bühne die Fotos ankündigten. Titania schickte nicht nur Herbert und Alfred sondern auch Bella und Ardora auf die Bühne, so dass drei jeweils Leute von jedem Junggesellenabschied berichten konnten.

Die Bilder waren großartig. Der Graf hielt sich den Bauch, als er die Fotos von Sarah in dem Minikleid und mit der Nadel zwischen den Lippen sah und die Bilder vom Grafen im Badeanzug war besonders für Sarah ein Grund zum Schenkelklopfen. Auch sehr interessant waren die Fotos, die Lommel und French im Geheimen gemacht hatten. So gab es Fotos von Herbert und Alfi im Thermalbecken, von Magda, Sarah und Ardora vor dem Plumpsklo, von Chagal und Julian vor der Rutsche und von Professor Abronsius, wie er mit einem Vogelnest auf dem Hut vor der Waldhütte auftauchte. Sarah wurde knallrot, als Julian die Fotos von ihren Bauchtanzversuchen zeigte und der Graf vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, als die Fotos von ihm in der großen Rutsche gezeigt wurden - wohlgemerkt immer noch im geblümten Badeanzug. Dabei fragte er sich, wie sein Neffe es geschafft hatte, ihn in dieser unmöglichen Situation zu knipsen und war sich mehr denn je sicher, dass die Catines diese Hochzeit nutzte, um ihn zu blamieren.

Auch die Bilder vom Polterabend und von den Vorbereitungen waren ein voller Erfolg. Nicht nur Herbert und Alfred fragten sich, woher die Bilder vom Dekorieren der Kapelle kamen (auf denen der Professor und die Priester übermäßig auffällig wirkten). Magdas Berichte über die Schwierigkeiten, das neugierige Brautpaar von den Überraschungen fernzuhalten, sorgten für allgemeine Belustigung und die professionell wirkenden Bilder von der Shoppingtour in Kronstadt für Beifall.

Die Feier neigte sich etlichen Tanzrunden später schließlich dem Ende entgegen. Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen, als Koukol allen Verwandten des Grafen ihre Schlafplätze zugewiesen hatte. Herbert und Alfred zogen zu Julian und den Catines in die Kerker der Teen-Vampire, damit Sarah und der Graf in der Gruft ihre Ruhe hatten und ungestört ihr Hochzeitsnacht - oder besser gesagt: ihren Hochzeitstag ausleben konnten.

Abronsius, Koukol, Rebecca, Kromling, Kork und Amneris ließen sich mittags erschöpft auf die Bühne im Ballsaal fallen.

"Hach", schniefte Rebecca gerührt, "heute wird meine kleine Sarah eine richtige Frau!"

Abronsius und Koukol wechselten einen Blick. Keiner der beiden glaubte, dass Sarah nicht schon lange 'eine richtige Frau' war. Rebecca ignorierte diese Blicke getrost.

Im Nachhinein wusste Julian nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder freuen sollte, dass er sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Nachmittags tauchte nämlich Til Schweiger auf, was ihn sehr gefreut hätte. Andererseits war er heilfroh, dass Kork endlich verschwunden war, der den armen Teen-Vampir die ganze Nacht über angegraben hatte.

"Ich freu mich richtig, dass er weg ist", murmelte Amneris schläfrig, bevor ihr Kopf auf Kromlings Schulter sank.

"So schlimm wara nu auch ni'", ließ Koukol vernehmen. "Gan' annehmba..."

Darauf konnten Abronsius und Kromling nur zweifelnde Blicke tauschen.

----

Ausgerechnet Magda, die ja die ganzen letzten Wochen mit der Planung verbracht hatte, tat an diesem Tag kein Auge zu. Kaum wollte sie in ihren Sarg klettern, als sie von einem ernst dreinschauendem Chagal mit einem "Wir müssen reden!" davon abgehalten wurde. Zur Überraschung der jungen Magd war der dicke Wirt komplett nüchtern. Halbwegs beruhigte sie diese allerdings, dann würde er wenigstens nicht eine solche Szene hinlegen wie bei Herbert und Alfred. Seufzend holte sie eine Bürste aus dem Sarg, klappte denselben dann zu und setzte sie sich auf den Sargdeckel. "Was ist denn?"

Chagal ließ sich neben ihr nieder und schaute auf seine Füße, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. "So kann das nicht weitergehen."

Magda begann, die Haarklammern aus der roten Mähne zu ziehen, die ihr Julian am Anfang der Nacht so kunstvoll hereingesteckt hatte. "Wovon sprichst du?"

"Diese Ardora!", zischte der Wirt. "Du musst dich langsam mal entscheiden, meinst du nicht?"

Wieder seufzte Magda. Natürlich, wie hatte sie denken können, dass Chagal der Kuss entgangen war?

Chagal schaute sie jetzt direkt an. "Was ist? Hast du mir nichts zu sagen?"

Die junge Magd schloss die Augen. "Hast du dir eigentlich mal Gedanken gemacht, warum ich so oft mit ihr zusammen bin?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

Chagal runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

"Ja!" Magda öffnete die Augen und erwiederte den Blick des Wirts. "Weißt du, es ist wirklich schön, wenn mal jemand Interesse an einem zeigt, dem es anscheinend nicht nur auf regelmäßige Nächte im Sarg ankommt! Es fühlt sich gut an, wenn man von jemanden beachtet wird, der einen nicht wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt!" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden.

"Hab ich dich jemals wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt?", fragte Chagal empört.

Magda stand auf und begann ihre Haare zu bürsten. "Ich will mal wissen, wie du dich fühlen würdest, wenn dein verheirateter Boss immer wieder zu dir kommt, weil seine Frau ihm nicht genug für's Bett ist, und der sich immer wieder an dich ranmacht, auch wenn du es nicht willst!"

Der dicke Wirt schaute sie groß an.

"Guck nicht so! Ja, es stimmt! Ich wollte nicht immer, wenn du wolltest, aber ich hab es gemacht, damit du keinen Grund hattest, mich rauszuwerfen!"

Nun erhob sich auch Chagal. "Wie auch immer, das hat jetzt hier mit nichts zu tun!"

"Oh doch!" Magda stapfte zurück zum Sarg und warf die Bürste hinein. "Ardora gibt mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit, dass ich bei dir nie hatte. Ich weiß, dass ich bei ihr nichts machen muss, was ich nicht will, ohne dass sie irgendetwas über mich herumerzählt, worüber sich dann das ganze Schloss das Maul zerreißt." Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Deckel fallen.

"Ach komm schon!", versuchte Chagal, alles herunter zu spielen.

"Nichts 'ach komm schon'!", rief die junge Magd. "War nicht gerade nett von dir, überall zu erzählen, was im Wirtshaus schon mal vorgefallen ist! Weißt du, mich wundert es nicht, dass Sarah deine Einwände gegen die Hochzeit ignoriert hast! Du bist ja genauso ignorant!"

Chagal riss Mund und Augen auf. "Wie bitte? Ich bin ignorant? Bin ich etwa derjenige, der seinen Geliebten vor dessen Augen betrügt?!"

Magda prustete los. "DU hast Rebecca vor ihren eigenen Augen betrogen! Da kannst du mir jawohl kaum etwas vorwerfen!"

"Wie gesagt, das hat alles nichts zu sagen! Aber du musst dich entscheiden. Entweder diese Ardora oder ich!" Chagal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

In diesem Moment betrat Koukol stirnrunzelnd das Zimmer und bedeutete ihnen, etwas leiser zu streiten - andere wollten um diese Zeit schlafen!-, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Magda gab ihren dritten Seufzer von sich.

"Liebst du sie?", fragte Chagal leise - und er fürchtete sich etwas vor der Antwort.

"Sie ist 'ne tolle Freundin", murmelte Magda. "Wir haben uns richtig miteinander angefreundet... und uns das eben auch gezeigt."

"Das sah vorhin aber anders aus", beharrte Chagal. "Für wen würdest du dich entscheiden?"

Die junge Magd schwieg. Nach einigen Minuten sagte sie leise: "Lass mir ein bisschen Zeit, okay?"  
Sie klappte abermals den Sargdeckel auf und kletterte hinein. Das laute Knallen, mit dem sie ihn schloss, sprach dafür, dass sich Chagal für diesen Tag eine andere Bleibe suchen musste.

----

Die nächste Nacht begann mit einem großen gemeinsamen Frühstück in der Küche. Nur eine fehlte: Rebecca. Sie hatte sich mit der Erklärung entschuldigt, dass sie dringend das Wirtshaus wieder öffnen musste.

Zur Überraschung aller erschienen auch Graf von Krolock und Sarah, von denen alle erwartet hatten, dass sie im Sarg blieben. Alle waren recht schweigsam und müde - extrem geschafft sahen die Catines aus. Laut Julian hatten einige Teen-Vampire etwas zu viel Alkohol intus gehabt - und auch dementsprechende Geräusche von sich gegeben.

"Also", erhob Sarah die Stimme, nachdem sie ihr Frühstücksei ausgelöffelt hatte. "Wir wollten dann doch noch unsere kleine Rede halten..."

Der Graf stellte seine Teetasse ab (sehr zu Herberts Überraschung hatte sein Vater heute zu Tee anstatt zu Kaffee gegriffen). "Wir wollten uns bei euch bedanken, dass ihr so eine wundervolle Hochzeit arrangiert habt." Er zwinkerte seinem Sohn zu, der erleichternd registriert hatte, dass sich sein Vater tatsächlich auch offiziell bedanken konnte.

"Ich denke, der größte Dank gilt natürlich Magda mit ihrem großartigem Organisationstalent", fuhr von Krolock fort. "Ich denke, dafür ist ein Applaus fähig."

Die junge Magd errötete, als alle Anwesenden begeistert und zustimmend anfingen zu klatschen.

"Dann natürlich auch an Titania, Jonathan und Bella, danke, dass ihr uns so lieb mit den Klamotten geholfen habt", meinte Sarah. Erneuter Applaus.

"Auch vielen lieben Dank an Herbert, Alfred, Julian, Ardora, Professor Abronsius, Lommel, French und natürlich Koukol: Ihr habt super Arbeit geleistet!"

"Und bei den nicht anwesenden Ewigkeits- und Teen-Vampiren bedanken wir uns später auch noch persönlich", endete der Graf. Die Vampire, Abronsius, Koukol, Kromling und Amneris klopften auf den Tisch.

Sarah beugte sich zu ihrem Mann, während sie Herbert und Alfred mit eindeutigen Blicken bedachte.  
"Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es bis zur nächsten Hochzeit nicht allzu lange dauert."

----

Sooo, das war's! Bin ganz stolz, die erste mehrteilige Fiction, die ich auch beendet habe strahl

Also, ich hoffe noch auf ein paar letzte Reviews - und darauf, dass ihr die Fortsetzung lest - zumindest was die Pairings Herbi/Alfi und Magda/Chagal/Ardora angeht, habe ich ja genug offen gelassen :-)

Hoffe, euch hat auch das große Finale gefallen :)

Eure Aisa 


	11. Credits, Thanx, in bisschen rubbish

  
Kapitel 10: Special Thanx und was mir sonst noch unter den Nägeln brennt

-

Zu allererst will ich mich natürlich bei den lieben Reviewern bedanken:

Steeljren, Rycitia, FaFa, ihr lieben regelmäßigen Reviewer: Seid geknuddelt :-)  
Und natürlich auch an Jagura, Andi und Katja und den eventuellen Schwarzlesern, denen es gefallen hat: Danke! :-)

.

Bei meinen Musen muss ich mich natürlich auch bedanken:

Kerstin, die Braut, deren Junggesellinnenabschied genauso chaotisch war, wie Sarahs: Sarah bedankt sich und French tut immer noch der Kopf von der Beule weh...  
Frank, der liebe Bräutigam: Danke für deine Sprüche g  
Ina, vielen Dank, dass du jeweils Titania, Julian, Bella und Jonathan etwas Leben eingehaucht hast - und danke für die Inspiration des Plumpsklos lol  
Tante Usch, liebe Brautmutter, danke für die vielen Ideen - für Kerstin und für Sarah.  
Ela! Thank you very much für die Gemeinheiten am Junggesellinnenabschied und für das kleine fiese Grinsen, dass du mir dort für Magda dagelassen hast lol  
Herr Müller, warum müssen sie ihren Beruf aufgeben? Sie sind doch das beste Beispiel, wie sich Herr Kromling bessern kann... ich hoffe, sie bleiben uns trotzdem erhalten :-) Und natürlich an Mario und Fabian, die ihr mir beim erschaffen von Julians Aussehen indirekt geholfen habt :-)

Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!

Und hier kommt noch ein kleiner Soundtrack. Da ich beim Schreiben fast immer Musik höre, habe ich auch einige Lieder eingebracht - wie zum Beispiel den "Time Warp". So hat sich zu fast jedem Kapitel etwas gefunden (wobei der Polterabend und die Tanzstunde natürlich führen g) :-)

01. Prolog Chap1 (Planung:Ani Difranco - Wishin' and Hopin'  
02. Chap 2 (Priestercasting):Diana King - I say a little prayer  
03. Chap 3 (Shopping):Aida Broadway Cast - My strongest suit  
04. Chap 4 (Herzschmerz):Britney Spears - From the bottom of my broken heart  
05. Chap 4 (Wasserschlacht):Christina Aguilera - Car Wash  
06. Chap 5 (Tanzstunde):Rent Deutsche Aufnahme - Tango Maureen  
07. Chap 5 (Tanzstunde):Rent Broadway Cast - I'll cover you  
08. Chap 5 (Tanzstunde):Shakira - Objection  
09. Chap 5 (Tanzstunde):Madonna - Like a prayer  
10. Chap 6 (J-Abschied):Holly Valence - Kiss Kiss  
11. Chap 6 (J-Abschied):Hermes House Band - Que Sera  
12. Chap 6 (J-Abschied):Shania Twain - You're still the one  
13. Chap 7 (Polterabend):Robbie Williams Kylie Minouge - Kids  
14. Chap 7 (Polterabend):Rocky Horror Picture Show - Time Warp  
15. Chap 7 (Polterabend):Whitney Houston - I will always love you  
16. Chap 7 (Polterabend):Robbie Williams - Angels 17. Chap 7 (Polterabend):Phil Collins - True Colours  
18. Chap 8 (Vorbereitungen):Nikko - Don't stress out  
19. Chap 8 (Vorbereitungen):S Club 7 - Natural  
20. Chap 9 (Hochzeit):R.E.M. - Daysleeper (Hochzeitswalzer)  
21. Chap 9 (Hochzeit):Johann Strauß - Wiener Walzer (Trauzeugentanz)  
22. Chap 9 (Hochzeit):Sarah Connor - Imagining  
23. Chap 9 (Hochzeit):Ricky Martin - She's all I ever had  
24. Chap 9/10 (Ende):Andrea Bocelli Sarah Brightman - Time to say goodbye

Und hier ist noch der endgültige Disclaimer:

Graf von Krolock, Sarah, Alfred, Herbert, Professor Abronsius, Magda, Chagal, Rebecca und Koukol gehören Roman Polanski und den anderen Machern von Tanz der Vampire.

Ardora, Julian, Bella, Lena, French, Lommel, Titania und Jonathan sind meine Charas. Wobei ich noch etwas hinzufügen möchte: Beim neuerlichen Durchlesen von "Viva Venezia" ist mir aufgefallen, dass dort auch ein Jonathan erwähnt wird - soweit ich mich erinnere, Karolinas Mann. Ich hab das erst vor ein paar Tagen gemerkt, folglich haben die beiden Jonathans (oder Jonerthane?) nichts miteinander zu tun und Jonathan von Catine ist wirklich _ mein _ Chara.

Dorothee von Schlotterstein und ihre Familie, die ja auch manchmal erwähnt wird/werden, gehören Angela Sommer-Bodenburg.

Die Lieder und die Zitate aus ihnen gehören den jeweiligen Textern und Komponisten, wer sie schließlich performt hat, steht ja oben.

Die Story geht komplett auf meine Rechnung und wurde von der letzten Hochzeit in meiner Familie inspiriert.

Ja, wie schon gesagt, ich bin ganz stolz, weil das meine erste vollständige, abgeschlossene Fanfiction, ich hoffe, ich kann das fortsetzen :-)

Also, wer wissen will, wie/ob es mit Alfred und Herbert oder Magda und Ardora weitergeht, den bitte ich, die Fortsetzung "Morgen kommt der Weihnachtsvampir" zu lesen :-) Die wird schwer romantisch - so ist sie zumindest geplant ;)

Ich freue mich, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. Vielen Dank nochmal für eure lieben Kommis knuddelz

Bis zur nächsten FF,  
Eure Aisa 


End file.
